That Wicked Feeling
by Cyndercrys
Summary: Gene Dandridge is living the dream. She owns her own shop in Diamond City, and Piper Wright is often around to ogle at. But when a pesky caravan guard enters the picture, it's hard to concentrate on sales and journalists when her thoughts are constantly going back to Renee. Sometimes, the best things really do come in small packages. *NPC!AU*
1. The Best Clothing Store in Diamond City

**An NPC!AU of Fallout 4, featuring my SS, Renee Jones, and my pal vkm11's SS, Gene Dandridge. Props to her for letting me borrow Gene and helping in the creation of the Sunglass GFs.**

* * *

Sometimes it seemed the Brahmin was the only person Renee could really connect with. She walked near the beast's heads, occasionally reaching over to give it a loving pat. "Holding up, girl?" She murmured.

The Brahmin groaned in response and shook itself. The goods piled high on its back rattled at the movement.

"Hey, hey! That's delicate stuff!" Cricket turned with a glare. "Don't be messin' with the Brahmin!"

Renee placed her hand on her rifle. She felt grateful her blue eyes were obscured behind a pair of sunglasses so no one could see her rolling them. "It's fine, Cricket. Everything's tied down."

"You ever seen a mini nuke go off? I don't wanna today!" The caravan leader huffed. "'Specially not this close to Diamond City…"

A ripple of agreement spread through the three guards. Renee glanced behind her. "See anything, Dale?"

Dale shook his head. "Nothing."

"Same over here." Jace kept a finger on the laser musket's trigger in his hands. "Looks like we'll get into the city just fine."

If she was being honest, the thought relieved Renee. She sighed softly. As much as she enjoyed the work, there was a high element of danger involved in being a caravan guard. Fortunately Cricket had a small route, hitting Bunker Hill, Diamond City, and Goodneighbor; unfortunately, she specialized in weapons, which Raiders and Gunners and other unscrupulous characters loved.

Their small party stopped just outside Diamond City, the great "green jewel" of the Commonwealth. Someone told her once that it was a baseball stadium before the war; but honestly, she didn't really care. Renee slung the rifle across her shoulders, one hand on the strap while the other slid into her jean pocket.

"Want one?" Dale held out a cigarette for her. While Cricket was talking to D.C. security, the three guards took advantage of the downtime.

"Oh. Uh, no, no I'm fine." Renee made a point to smoke very little.

Dale shrugged and handed it off to Jace instead. "Damn, my feet hurt," he grumbled, blowing smoke into the air.

"Mine too." Jace raised an eyebrow at Renee. "You're real quiet, shrimp."

"For the last time, my name is Renee. Renee Jones." She crossed her arms. "And I'm sore too. But complaining doesn't do anything about it."

The two men shared a glance and turned away from her. Renee only joined the caravan a few weeks prior, and while she wasn't mistreated by anyone, it was obvious her presence rubbed everyone the wrong way. She was hired on to replace their fallen comrade, after all.

Cricket whistled loudly for attention. "Let's go!" She motioned for them to follow.

Renee kept her gaze to the ground as they walked inside the Wall. Almost immediately Dale and Jace rushed off to find themselves a drink. She sighed. "Guess I'm sticking with you, huh?" She chuckled awkwardly.

Cricket huffed. "Yeah. Don't make me lose money. Watch the Brahmin."

They made their way into the marketplace where Cricket went straight for Commonwealth Weaponry. She wasted no time in starting to haggle with poor Arturo, who looked frazzled and annoyed by her. Renee leaned against the side of the building while the Brahmin made itself comfortable on the sidewalk.

Renee tried to keep herself entertained by looking around, but it did little to help. She flicked her sunglasses up on her forehead as she spotted a sign she didn't recognize. _Wicked Aesthetics, huh? The hell is that…_ She straightened up. "I'll be back."

"Uh-huh, yeah." Cricket waved her hand.

The caravan guard strode toward the building and didn't hesitate to go inside. A little bell above the door jingled and she suddenly found herself toe-to-toe with an Assaultron. "Back off!" She shouted, swinging her rifle into position.

"Hey! No guns in the shop! Put that damn thing away!"

The Assaultron backed away with a confused beep. Renee glanced beyond it to see a woman standing in front of the counter. "Sorry about that. It's, uh, habit." She slid the gun back into position.

The woman sighed, crossing her arms. "It's fine…" She walked back around the other side of the counter and leaned on it. "So, you new to Diamond City? Nevah seen you around before."

Renee blinked at the woman's accent. "Um… I mean, I'm with a caravan. I just don't usually get to explore."

"Gotcha. Well, lucky for you, you've found yahself in the best clothing store this side a' town. Way bettah than the junk ovah in Fallon's." The shopkeeper grinned. "I'm Gene."

"I'll take your word for it." Renee busied herself in looking at the different jackets and accessories for sale.

As she felt over the material of a scarf—the one she wore was getting a bit ragged—the door opened again. She glanced up to see someone in a red coat dash in. "Hm?"

"Hey Gene!" The newcomer tossed a newspaper on the counter. "I was in the market, so I figured I'd stop by with a new issue to save you the trouble."

Gene laughed. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Well, I should get back to the office. I'll see you around!"

Renee watched the woman turn. A press cap sat on her head, while her freckled face was framed by shoulder-length black hair. Her hazel eyes locked with Renee's for only a moment before she left the store.

Renee gripped the scarf tighter and felt heat rise into her cheeks. "Wh-who was…"

" _That_ was Pipah Wright. She owns the newspapah here in town." Gene smirked. "Hope you're not getting any ideas."

"She's dating someone else, then." Renee put the scarf back on the display. "I should have figured as much."

"Well, not…exactly, I guess." The smile disappeared from Gene's face.

"Then there's nothing wrong with me going to buy her a drink!" Renee made her way to the door. She managed to stop herself in time to avoid running into Gene as the shopkeeper blocked it off. "But you just said…"

Gene pulled her own pair of sunglasses from the top of her head and slid them on her face. "I know what I said. But I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you get to 'er first!"

Renee narrowed her eyes. She glanced from the doorknob to Gene's eyes and back again. Her lips twitched into a smile. "Catch me if you can." Before Gene could react, she slipped out the door and into the marketplace.

It didn't take long for Gene to catch up with her. "I thought you had a store to run," Renee quipped, glaring up at her. Gene easily stood four inches above her, making her stride that much longer than Renee's.

"I do. But this is more important." Gene pushed ahead.

"If you're too much of a coward to take her out on a date then let me!" Renee broke into a run, nearly knocking into a passerby. Suddenly she felt Gene yank on the back of her scarf and stumbled back with a grunt.

Gene ran ahead. "Bettah luck next time, short stack!" She gave Renee a salute and continued on.

Renee managed to catch her breath. "Shit…" She grit her teeth and tried to pass by the taller woman, but unfortunately Gene was too far ahead. Coupled with the bustling marketplace, there was no way she would be able to get to Piper first.

She burst from the crowd just as Gene stopped before a young girl selling newspapers. "Not so fast!" She shouted, tackling the ebony-haired shopkeeper to the ground.

Both women tumbled over each other on the ground, sunglasses flying different directions. The girl simply watched the spectacle happen, grinning at the ridiculousness of it all. "We've got enough copies for everyone, you know."

Gene pushed herself up on her elbows. "That's not really what I'm heah for. And would you get the hell off me?" She glared at Renee.

"I'm here for the gal who writes the paper, personally. Ouch…" Renee laid out a little behind Gene, her legs sprawled over the woman's back. She rubbed the side of her head where it hit the boardwalk.

The door to the newspaper office opened, revealing Piper. She walked out, surprised to see Gene and Renee. "I thought I heard something. What the heck happened?"

"Oh, uh, ya know…" Gene scrambled to her feet, dusting herself off. One of the knees in her jeans was blown out but she still tried to look presentable.

Renee followed suit, smoothing back her auburn hair. "I wanted to know if you would like to—" She grunted as Gene elbowed her in the gut; or rather tried to, but instead hit her square in the chest. "…get a drink w-with me…" She wheezed.

"Gee, that's really nice of you to offer, but I'm busy." Piper turned as a man wearing a blue Vaultsuit came out the door next. "Ready to go, Blue?"

"Blue? Who's this guy?" Gene scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Well, I told Blue I'd help him out in exchange for an interview. So, _we_ are gonna find his son since Diamond City security won't do anything!" She directed the last bit of her statement toward a nearby guard.

"What was that, Piper?" The guard began stomping toward her.

"Gotta run!" Piper tipped her hat to her bewildered guests and gripped the man's hand before tugging him away. They soon disappeared out the front gates.

Gene and Renee stood still for a moment. The caravan guard knelt to retrieve a pair of sunglasses she recognized as Gene's. "Here." She handed them off.

"Thanks, I think." Gene slid them on. "So…"

"Wanna get that drink?" Renee sighed, turning toward Gene with a weak smile.

Gene shrugged. "Don't see why not." She suddenly bent and retrieved Renee's sunglasses. "Heah."

"Aw man…" Renee grimaced. The thin frames were bent out of shape and one of the lenses was cracked. She sighed and tucked them her pocket. "Those were my only pair…"

"Lucky for you I sell shades back at the shop." Gene grinned.

"After what you just put me through, they better be free."

"Free?" Gene's smile fell. "Whaddaya mean, _free_? Do you see these?" She gestured to her jeans. "These are completely ruined!"

Renee rolled her eyes. "That's not my fault! If you had just let me do what I wanted to do then we wouldn't be in this mess!" She crossed her arms. "Tell you what. If you're up for a bit of a contest, I think I know a way to fix this."

"Keep talking."

"We go for drinks. First one hammered has to pay for the other's ruined stuff." She smirked. "And just for the record, I may look like a lightweight, but I'm most certainly not."

Gene was quiet for a moment. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed. "Thing is, I don't really like alcohol… So, uh, I'll pass."

"Of course you don't." Renee reached up to rub her eyes. "Well, fine. I'll just buy the damn sunglasses. But then I'm taking you straight to the bar." She began walking back to _Wicked Aesthetics_. "You coming?"

"Why're you wanting to take me to the bah?" Gene soon fell in step next to her.

"Because you've obviously never had a good drink or been drinking with the right people. I don't have a ton of time before Cricket needs me back on the road so hurry up."

Just before they reached the shop, they were stopped by Dale and Jace. "Hey, there you are, shrimp!" Dale grinned at Renee's annoyed expression. "I see you made a new friend."

"She's not…" Renee sighed. "Never mind. I assume Cricket's ready to go?"

"Yeah. We've been trying to find you." Jace's gaze flicked over Gene but he didn't press the issue. "Let's just go. You know how she gets."

Renee looked up at Gene. "Duty calls. But don't think you've seen the last of me. I'll be back for those drinks." She offered the shopkeeper a small wave as she walked off with the other two guards. "And if you find some sunglasses like these, save 'em for me." She dug the broken pair from her pocket and tossed them to Gene.

Gene managed to catch them before they hit the ground. "You got it!"

Renee gripped her rifle and flicked the safety off as she neared the entrance to Diamond City. Suddenly, she didn't mind the route anymore. As long as she could come back.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Short Stack

It took roughly ten days to complete one full run of Cricket's route, if they were quick. More often than not they ambled along and made it to Diamond City every two weeks. Renee wasn't sure she would've held out for the full fourteen days without her precious sunglasses, or more annoyingly, with Dale and Jace teasing her. About _Gene_.

"I'm just saying that if you're gonna take a woman on a date then you gotta go to the Taphouse." Dale walked next to her.

"The Dugout Inn is fine, Dale," Renee growled under her breath. "And it's not a date!"

Jace turned his head to spit in the grass. "You're takin' a girl for a drink on _your_ caps. Sounds like a date."

"Can't a gal just take a friend out for a nice bottle of booze?"

"So you're friends now?" Dale smirked.

"I…" She frowned. She certainly wouldn't mind becoming friends with Gene. After all, Gene seemed like a nice enough person—when she wasn't fighting for the right to ask someone out for a drink, of course—and she was obviously intelligent if she owned her own business, not to mention she was tall, and quite attractive with her short black hair and those sapphire blue eyes…

Dale elbowed her. "Oi, shrimp. What's with the stare?"

Renee blinked rapidly. She felt heat rise into her cheeks and shook her head. "N-nothing. It's nothing." It was not, unfortunately, the first time she caught herself thinking about Gene _that way_.

 _Pretty sure she doesn't even know my damn name. Why am I so hung up on her…_ Renee sighed to herself. _There's no real point in getting my hopes up anyway._

Per the usual, they were stopped by the Diamond City security when they arrived. This late in the day, most of the shops were closed, forcing Cricket and crew to set up the Brahmin in the provided stables outside the Wall. But herein laid the problem: someone would have to stay with it throughout the night.

Renee shifted uncomfortably. Normally she didn't mind doing so, but… "I, uh, have plans," she squeaked out.

Cricket crossed her arms. "I did it last time." She cocked her head. "Gotta meet with Solomon anyway."

"I'll do it." Jace hefted his laser musket on his shoulder. He looked at Renee. "You owe me. Now go have your date."

"It's not— Ugh, whatever. Thanks, Jace." She flashed him a smile. "Your next Nuka's on me!" She waved as she dashed inside the city.

It didn't take long to find the clothing store again thanks to the flashing sign on the top. She squared her shoulders, smoothed back her hair, and strode in. Once again the Assaultron greeted her. "Ah-ha, see, I learned. You can't catch me off-guard that easily."

"It was never my intention to surprise you, ma'am." The robot stepped back.

"You can talk?!"

"Yes, I was given a voice module to better communicate with customers. May I help you today?"

Renee waved her hand dismissively. "I'm not here for clothes. I was wondering if Gene was…" She trailed as she spied the woman in question behind the counter, concentrating on some paperwork. "Oh."

The Assaultron turned. "Ma'am, you have a customer."

Gene whipped her head up. "Huh?" Her eyes widened. "Well hey! I didn't think I'd see ya again! Guess you really did keep that promise, eh short stack?"

"Sh-short stack…?" Renee fought a grimace. "I _have_ a name, you know."

"Kinda hahd for me to know somethin' you nevah told me." She suddenly snapped her fingers and dove beneath the counter. "Hold on a minute, I just remembahed… Heah!" She placed a pair of sunglasses on the counter. "Hopefully these are what you wanted."

The frames where thin and rectangular, just like her old ones. Renee slid them on. "Feels like home." She grinned and nestled them on her forehead. "So, how much are they?"

"Free." Gene rested her elbow on the worn wood counter and placed her chin in her palm. "Because I figured you were right. I shoulda let you go but instead I got all caught up in my own stuff. Besides, they look good on ya. It'd be a crime not to wear 'em."

Renee couldn't help the silly grin that curled her lips. "Wow, thanks. That's really nice of you!"

For a moment, they were silent. Gene quirked one eyebrow. She picked up a pencil and looked down at the paperwork she'd been concentrating on. "Well, if that's it, the shop's technically closed. Don't mean to kick ya out, but rules are rules, ya know?"

"Oh, right! Don't forget I _also_ promised to take you to the bar." Renee snatched the pencil. "So stop working and let's go."

Gene blinked rapidly. "Well…"

"My treat. For the sunglasses. And, you know, not pummeling me when we first met." She winced as she noticed the look of surprise cross Gene's face. "Shit. Forget that. I—Oh god damn it. Ignore me. I'm just gonna go. Yeah." She spun on her heel, hoping Gene hadn't seen the way her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "Have a nice night!"

"Short stack, hold it."

Renee hadn't taken but two steps when she felt Gene's hand wrap around her upper arm. _She's…warm._

"I wanna come along. To the bah. You know. Maybe you can change my mind about alcohol." Gene passed the caravan guard and strode toward the door. She held it open. "You comin'?"

Renee jogged outside and waited for Gene to join her. They walked in silence for a time toward the Dugout Inn. The marketplace was closing down; shops were turning off their lights and shopkeepers locked up their wares. Of course, Takahashi remained at his stand, but robots have little need for sleep.

"Nice evening." Renee looked toward the sky.

"Hm." Gene hummed in her throat. She glanced down at the redhead. "So, uh, what'd you mean when you said that thing about me not…"

Renee chuckled awkwardly. "I mean, you're taller than me and you looked pretty pissed when I tackled you. I thought for sure you were gonna haul off and clock me."

"I try real hahd not to punch people." Gene sighed. "Didn't mean to scare ya, short stack. Sorry."

"Again with the 'short stack' bit! I have a name!"

They stopped just outside the door to the Dugout Inn. Gene smirked. "Okay then, what it is?"

"It's Renee. Renee Jones." She crossed her arms. "I'm not a fan of nicknames."

"Renee, huh…" Gene opened the door. "Yeah, I prefer short stack." She sauntered in with a laugh.

"I just said…!" Renee dashed after her, closing the metal door with a slam.

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.**


	3. Drinkin' Rum and Nuka-Cola

Vadim laughed aloud when Renee and Gene sat at the bar. "Gene! What a surprise. Is not often you come here, eh? And with a lady." He smirked.

Gene frowned. "It's not like that, Vadim."

Renee chuckled, leaning one elbow on the bar. "She's right. Hey, we'll take a bottle of Nuka and a bottle of rum. Two glasses."

Vadim turned with a nod. He placed the requested items before her. "Pay now or later?"

"Later. We're gonna need a round two." Renee grabbed the Nuka and popped it open using the buckle of her jacket. "Ever had a rum 'n Nuka before, Gene?"

Gene watched her pour two glasses. "Uh, no. Why would I put something I don't like into something I do?"

"True." Renee filled Gene's glass with more cola. She grabbed the rum next and filled the other half of her own glass. "I'll let you pour your own."

"Wicked." Gene went to grab the glass and take a drink. She nearly dumped it down her front when Renee grabbed her arm. "The hell, short stack?"

"You gotta try it. Come on." Renee dumped about a shot's worth of rum into Gene's glass. She reached for her own and held it up. "To Piper."

Gene raised an eyebrow. "Why are we toasting Pipah?"

"Well, think about it. If it weren't for her, we wouldn't have really met. I probably would've just walked out of your store without buying anything and that would have been that. But instead we're sitting here." She lifted her glass. "To Pipah." She smirked at her imitation of Gene's accent.

Gene snorted out a laugh before tapping her glass to Renee's.

Renee took a much bigger gulp than her date. She smiled at the rather interesting series of expressions playing across Gene's face. "Well?" She took another, smaller sip, relishing the warm taste of the liquor before it burned on the way down.

Gene shrugged. "Ain't bad." She went for the rum bottle and poured just a little more in. "Can't really taste the rum though…"

"Hey, careful. If you don't drink too often you're liable to get drunk and _then_ what am I supposed to do with you?"

Gene rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine."

The two women were silent for a time as they drank, gazes flickering over the rest of the Dugout Inn. Finally, Renee took a break between sips and traced the lip of her glass with her forefinger. "So…"

"Yeah?" Gene turned her attention back to the redhead.

"Have you always lived around here?"

"Sure have. Born and raised." Gene took another drink. "I can't say I've evah seen you in Diamond City before now. You from a settlement?"

Renee shook her head and went for more Nuka and rum. "I'm not from the Commonwealth. Well, not _this_ Commonwealth." She pushed the bottles away. "Vadim!"

"What d'you mean, this Commonwealth?"

"Thanks." Renee grabbed the new bottles Vadim brought. "I'm from the Midwest Commonwealth, originally. But I lived in the Capital Wasteland for a while before I came here."

Gene pushed her glass forward for a refill. "Damn, you've really traveled a lot."

"Eh. I like to keep moving. Haven't found any place I wanna settle down, I guess." Renee filled her own glass and took a drink, realizing shortly after that she neglected to open the bottle of Nuka-Cola.

"You could settle here! Also gimme that."

She whipped her head to look at Gene. The shopkeeper's cheeks were flushed. Gene grabbed the bottle of Nuka and popped it open, pouring a bit into her glass. Renee blinked rapidly. "Uh, Gene, that's mostly rum at this point, I don't think you want to…"

"I'm fine." Gene gulped about half of it down. She grimaced. "Shit, this stuff tastes good but it burns like hell."

Renee simply placed her chin in her hand. "Gene, I do believe you're tipsy."

"Shaddup."

"I'm just saying." She chuckled, but she knew that she would be feeling a bit giddy soon enough. "What's _Wicked Aesthetics_ supposed to mean?"

Gene tapped her chin for a moment. "It's… Huh. The aesthetics are wicked, ya know? That's what it means."

"That doesn't make any sense!" Renee laughed, taking another drink.

"Well maybe if you'd stick around you'd pick up on some propah English."

"Says you! Man, do you even _hear_ yourself?"

Gene took a moment to decide if she wanted to be angry or not, but instead just shrugged and took another drink. "I think the rest of ya have the accent, not me."

"Yeah, okay." Renee turned on the stool to lean her elbows on the bar. Consequently, she also jutted out her chest. "You always had a thing for that reporter chick?"

Gene swiveled to face her. "Sorta. She's a lookah, ya know? First time I saw her I just…" She whistled lowly. "Wouldn't mind readin' _that_ newspapah."

Renee snorted. "Gene, seriously?"

"Well, ain't you evah seen someone like that?"

Here Renee wasn't sure if the sudden rush of heat to her face was from the rum hitting her system or from Gene's question. "U-uh, um…"

Gene leaned closer and waggled her ebony eyebrows. "Hm?"

"I mean yeah, but like hell I'll tell you." She downed the rest of her drink. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a handful of caps and pushed them on the counter. "I should probably go… Cricket'll want to leave early tomorrow."

"Aw, you gotta?" Gene joined her in trying to chug the rest of her rum and Nuka, but in the process managed to get quite a bit down her neck and onto the white t-shirt she wore. "Oh, fucking hell…"

Renee rolled her eyes and slid off the stool. "Come on, let's get you home, you drunk oaf."

Vadim wished them well as they left, pocketing all of Renee's caps. Renee pulled one of Gene's arms around her shoulders to steer the taller woman out the door. "Now I know why you don't drink!" She grunted, shoving back against Gene as she staggered.

"I dunno what you're talkin' about…" Gene slurred, finding it suddenly very difficult to put one foot in front of the other. "Who spun the fuckin' world?"

"That would be _you_."

Fortunately for Gene, the marketplace was practically empty at this time of night, so no one was around to witness her stagger home. Renee tried her best to keep Gene on a straight path toward the clothing shop. "Come on, help me out here!" She whined as Gene lurched to the side again.

Gene mumbled something unintelligible. Renee thought she heard something about being sleepy, but she didn't get a chance to ask as she finally arrived at the shop. She shoved the door open. "Oh thank god you stick around the door."

The Assaultron beeped in alarm. "Ma'am?" It stomped toward them. "What's happened to her?"

Gene lifted her head. "Oh, hey theah, Z0E. Short stack took me out to the bah!" She grinned. "'M feelin' tired…"

"Where the hell is her bed?" Renee adjusted her grip on Gene.

Z0E began heading toward the counter, where Renee saw a set of stairs leading to an upper floor in the back corner. She managed to half-drag Gene upstairs. "Oh." She looked around at the small apartment.

"Here is her bed, ma'am." Z0E pointed at a small bed against the wall.

Renee pulled her toward it and dropped her on the mattress. "There." She arched her back to crack her spine back into place. "Damn, that's the last time I give you alcohol."

Gene laid haphazardly on the blankets, already asleep.

The caravan guard sighed. She reached up to cover a yawn with her hand and stumbled back into a rickety chair at a small table. "Maybe just a little nap before I go back…" She mumbled, laying her head on her arms. The last thing she saw was Gene rolling over toward the wall.

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.**


	4. Exceptions

**(This side project is taking over my life and I am living for it)**

* * *

The very first thing Gene noticed was the way her head pounded. She groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position. "What the hell did I do last night…" She rubbed her temples.

A rustling sound caught her attention. Turning, she saw someone seated at her kitchen table. "What the fu— Wait." She looked down at herself, relieved to see she still wore her clothes. Her _rum-stained_ clothes, she realized with a frown.

Gene got to her feet and stumbled a bit as the world tilted. At once she felt lightheaded. "Sh-shit…" She plopped back down on the bed.

A loud thud rumbled the floor, followed by a petite, "Ow…"

"Short stack, what the hell are you doing heah?" Gene stood again, slowly this time.

The redhead picked herself up from the floor. "I guess I fell asleep. Hehe, oops." Renee smiled awkwardly. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "God damn it, I fell asleep! No no no no, this can't be happening!" She rushed to the small kitchen and flicked on the tap.

"Yeah, just help yourself to my stuff, that's fine." Gene crossed her arms as she watched. "Wait, did I invite you in?"

"Not really." Renee splashed some water on her face and quickly redid her ponytail. "I had to drag you back here from the bar and you conked out as soon as I got you in bed. I sorta let myself in." She turned the faucet off and headed for the stairs. "I gotta go! Thanks for the fun night!"

"Hey short stack, your boot's—" Gene winced as she heard Renee fall down the last few steps and crash into something. "Untied…"

"I'm okay!"

The bell above the door jingled as Renee left. Gene rolled her eyes with a smile. It didn't last long as her headache reminded her of its presence. She slid into the chair Renee slept in. "Hm?" She saw a ragged, dirty-white bandana on the table.

"Ma'am, are you awake?"

"Yeah, I'm up heah." Gene reached for it, feeling the soft fabric between her fingers. It didn't look like anything she sold. "Must be hers…"

Z0E plodded up the steps. "Ma'am, the shop is due to open soon."

"Not today. I have a wicked headache. And not the good kinda wicked." She unfolded the bandana to see it was actually part of a scarf; or had been at one time. Now it was just a thin square of cloth that had definitely seen better days.

The Assaultron turned toward her with a confused beep. "But ma'am…"

"We'll do inventory today. Sound good?" Gene spared a glance at the robot before turning back to the bandana. "And, uh… Set aside the scarves. I wanna go through them myself."

"Of course, ma'am." Z0E turned around. "By the way, that woman knocked down the jacket display when she was leaving. Shall I put it back up?"

Gene wiped a hand across her face. "Yeah…" She scowled. _Damn it, short stack…_ And yet, she couldn't help a bit of a smile. In the brief time they'd known each other, already Gene could tell Renee was going to be a bit of a troublemaker—in the best of ways, of course. _How she hasn't managed to get herself killed already I'll never know._

She pushed herself up and shrugged out of her bomber jacket, tossing it on the back of her chair. Her back arched as she stretched. For the briefest of moments, she considered going downstairs and opening the shop; but her headache surged and she decided sleep was in order.

* * *

Life continued on as normal in Diamond City. Gene tended to the store as always, making enough sales to stay in business but by no means enough to move into the Upper Stands anytime soon. She and Becky Fallon _did_ cause a bit of a scene in the marketplace one afternoon—really, the nerve of that woman, threatening to call D.C. security on her just because she kept Z0E as an employee—and even made it into the newspaper in a short article about rival businesses in town. (Gene desperately wanted to talk to Piper about that one, but the reporter was off with her new buddy Blue before she got the chance.)

All in all, she didn't really have time to spare much of a thought to her caravan friend until she happened upon Renee's bandana while doing laundry. Gene set it off to the side while she finished folding her jeans, and once she finished, sat down at her workbench with it. "Z0E, could ya grab the stock book and bring it up heah?" She searched for a bit of white thread to match the cloth.

"Yes ma'am!" The Assaultron called.

Gene finally found some and threaded a needle. She slid on a pair of glasses she used for working on _finer_ details and set to work. "Thanks, Z0E." She nodded when the robot set the book next to her.

"Ma'am, if I may, why are you fixing a rag?"

"It's not a rag, it's a scarf. Was a scarf. It's not mine." She snipped an errant thread off and continued her work. "It, uh, belongs to a client."

Z0E beeped, though Gene knew it was more like a laugh. "You don't take clients."

Gene grit her teeth. "I make exceptions sometimes!"

"Of course, ma'am." Z0E turned around. "I'll be downstairs."

"Yeah, yeah…" Gene frowned as the thread ran out about two thirds of the way around the bandana. "Well, damn." She put down her work and went for the stock book. Off hand she knew she didn't have any more white thread, but if she was running low on anything else she could make an excuse to go supply hunting.

Trailing her finger down the ledger, she nodded. "Might need to go for a run in a day or two…" She mused. Closing the book. she slid the glasses off and laid them on Renee's bandana. "Hm."

 _"You always had a thing for that reporter chick?"_

The question echoed in her mind, as it had several times over the past week and a half. Gene pressed her lips into a thin line as she went back into her bedroom—more like an alcove, really—and finished putting her clothes away. Of course she had. She'd harbored a not-so-secret crush on Piper Wright since the journalist moved in. Nothing would change that, except maybe Blue, but that didn't have anything to do with Gene's feelings.

Then why did she want to finish darning Renee's stupid bandana so badly?

* * *

The following afternoon, Gene was treated to a bit of a surprise. She'd just finished instructing Z0E where to put the new display case for hats when she heard a familiar voice.

"Afternoon, Gene!"

"Hey short stack! Back again, huh? Hoping to take advantage of my kitchen again?" She turned with a smile, though it faded when she noticed the scratches and bruises patterned across Renee's face and arms. "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh!" Renee nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a run-in with Raiders, that's all. Happens all the time." She grinned and walked further into the shop.

Gene could tell she was clearly favoring her left leg but decided against mentioning it. "So, what are you in for today?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you happened to have found like a white bandana anywhere… I lost mine." Renee pointed to her throat, where indeed the white bandana usually tied around her neck was absent.

Gene swallowed hard. It still laid upstairs, on her workbench, unfinished. "Oh, uh… No, I haven't."

"Well, shit." Renee rubbed the back of her neck, gazing off to the side. "My mom gave me that right before I left home. Wonder where I put it…"

A twinge of guilt shot through Gene and she turned to Z0E. "Watch the shop. I gotta go out for supplies."

"Right now, ma'am?" The Assaultron beeped in alarm. "But there's no way you'd get back before dark!"

"I won't be out long." Gene turned to Renee. "Sorry to do this to ya, short stack, but I gotta run for stuff in the ruins." She stopped with her foot on the first step. "Actually… Hey."

Renee raised her eyebrows and gestured to herself, mouthing, "Me?" sarcastically.

"Yes, you. You wanna come with?" Gene smiled. "It could be, ya know, like a date." She cleared her throat. "O-or something. Like a date, or…something. Ah, forget about it, you do this stuff for a living, you don't hafta—"

A click resounded through the shop as Renee cocked her rifle. "When do we leave?"

* * *

 **Reviews/Comments are appreciated.  
**


	5. Light A Fire

"You know, Gene," Renee hissed, "when you said this was going to be a 'quick trip' and then said it was 'like a date', I wasn't excepting to be running for my goddamn life!" Her tone rose as she finished her sentence.

Gene winced, both at Renee's words and at the bullet that hit the wall she hid behind. "Oh come on, you've gone through worse, right?"

"That is _not_ the point." Renee reloaded her rifle and leapt out into the open. She pulled the trigger back twice and a raider fell dead. Diving back behind the wall, she pressed her back to the crumbling stone. "I think there's one more."

"I got it." Gene took that as her cue and readied her shotgun. She zoned in on the unsuspecting raider struggling to reload his own weapon and shot him in the chest. "Coast is cleah. You can come outta hiding." She stood and looked down at Renee.

"Very funny." Renee stood on her own and brushed herself off.

Since leaving Diamond City only a few hours earlier, the two women had only found themselves in trouble. Renee realized that Gene's idea of a day out in the ruins involved a lot of shooting and a hell of a lot of running. Normally she would have been excited to go on such an adventure, but considering the caravan was attacked just outside of Diamond City to begin with… She was in no mood.

Renee glanced up at Gene as they continued walking. The shopkeeper was busy looking around for supplies, not paying the slightest attention to the redhead. She smiled slightly. Even if she was tired and sore and in desperate need of a good night's sleep, at least she could be out here with a friend. _Besides_ , she rolled her shoulders back and cracked her knuckles, _what better way to be able to show her what I can do?_

"Let's head in theah. One more store and then we can go back." Gene pointed to an old store.

"Oh, sure. Yeah, it's getting to be that time…" Renee spared a look to the sky before jogging to catch up with Gene.

Gene had to force the door open with her shoulder, but they managed to get in without any other trouble. The inside was dark and covered with a layer of dust. Gene rummaged around in her bag for an old flashlight. "Come on, turn on…" She slammed it against her palm a few times until it finally flickered on.

Renee swiped a finger along the old countertop. "Looks like this place has just about been closed up since the bombs." She let the dust fall to the floor.

"Wicked!" Gene immediately dove into trying to shove as much stuff into her bag as she could. "Oh man, this stuff is great!" She went around the counter to the back shelf. "Must've been a general store, they got a bit of everythin'…"

"Looks like it." Renee looked around for anything she could grab to help out. She couldn't stray too far from the light, however, but she was sure she saw a rack of _something_ near the darkened corner. "I think I found some actual clothes."

"Grab 'em." Gene turned slightly. "If you don't mind."

Renee walked over to the display and felt over the shelves. Her hand skimmed over a set of old shirts. "Jackpot." She opened the messenger bag she had across her shoulders and began shoving them in. "Not all of these are fitting—"

"Gah!"

Renee whipped around in time to see a feral ghoul come out of a back room and lunge at Gene. "Gene!" She dropped the shirts.

The feral scrabbled around and lunged at Gene again. Gene tried to jump backwards, but her foot landed awkwardly on a fallen can of food and she fell against the old wood floor. In moments the feral was on her, scratching and biting at her face and arms. Somewhere in the fray Gene dropped the flashlight and she reached for anything to fight it off with.

Renee vaulted herself over the counter and directly into the feral. The momentum carried both of them away from Gene, who was rather confused by what the hell just happened. Renee grabbed the knife she kept in her boot and began slashing the feral. "Stay dead this time!" She pushed herself to her feet.

"H-holy shit…" Gene reached for the flashlight and shone it on Renee. "You…"

"You okay?" Renee turned.

"I'll be fine. Just a few scratches. Nothing bad."

She gave a quick sigh of relief. Suddenly she felt sharp teeth sink into her ankle and she looked down. The ghoul, by some radioactive miracle, was still alive. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled, angrily through the knife into its head. "God…" She stumbled back.

"Short stack!" Gene rushed to her. "Damn, are you all right?"

"Yeah. Nothing a Stim won't patch up." Renee narrowed her eyes at the ghoul on the ground. "We should hurry. Where there's one ghoul, there's gonna be more." She nudged it with her foot. "Poor bastard was probably the owner."

Gene said nothing, only nodded. She finished grabbing as much as she could while Renee stood guard with her rifle. After making a note to return to the store at a later time, she decided she was done. "Let's head back."

Traveling was slower now, even if Renee was doing her best to keep up a brisk pace with Gene. She couldn't deny that being bitten by much of anything hurt, much less a feral ghoul. _Especially_ since she was already nursing an injury to the same leg. _Goddamn it, just my luck… Ugh, this is embarrassing._

Gene suddenly stopped. "There's no way we're gonna make it back before dahk." She looked up at the sky, where streaks of orange and light purple colored the clouds. "We should find someplace to stay."

"N-no, we can go on. I can keep up."

"Short stack." Gene's voice took on a warning tone.

Renee averted her gaze. "…Fine."

It didn't take Gene long to find another abandoned building—this one truly abandoned, unlike the last. It was an old restaurant if the ruined seats were any indication. They took time to barricade any entrances they could find before settling in for the evening.

In the fading light, Gene lit a small fire in one of the old metal wire wastebaskets. She tucked the flip lighter back in her bag once the flame was going. "Theah. Almost like being at home."

Renee sat herself nearby and rummaged through her own bag until she found two Stimpaks. She held one out. "Here."

"Short stack, you need that more than me."

"Take it. Please."

Gene did so, eyeing the syringe. "Man, nevah did like this damn things…"

"Me neither." Renee held it between her teeth as she untied her boot and slid it off. She inhaled sharply as she jabbed the needle into her calf. "But I'd rather do this than risk something worse."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Gene pulled some snacks from her bag and helped herself to an impromptu dinner. While she did so, Renee busied herself with undoing her hair. She let the long auburn locks tumble around her shoulders and down her back, nearly brushing her belt. "Much better…"

"Damn, your hair's long." Gene blinked at her.

"Yeah, it's gotten pretty out of hand… I should cut it soon." She ran her fingers through the single braid along where her bangs would be until it was out. With a sigh she hugged her knees to her chest and looked out the window, up at the darkening sky. A few stars twinkled between the clouds. "You know, I used to look up at the stars almost every night back home."

Gene capped her water bottle. "Really?" She looked out the same window.

"Yeah. Used to climb up on the roof and just watch the night sky." Renee closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms. "It's hard to believe it's the same sky here."

Gene took another bite from the tarberry scone she held. "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Home."

Renee shrugged, moving to lean back on her palms. "Yeah. You wanna know why I'm here in the first place?" She waited a moment. "I was following a man. A boy, I guess. Told myself I loved him and followed him all the way to the Capital Wasteland. But then I caught him with a few other women and I realized I made a mistake." She sighed, turning her head to gaze at Gene. "Back home I just helped out on the family farm. I guess, deep down… I'm really just a little lost farmgirl."

"I'm sorry, short stack. That… That's not, you know…"

"It's not your fault, Gene. Someday I hope I can get enough caps to go back home. If home still exists." Renee shivered and rummaged around in her own bag for a drink, relieved when she pulled out a half-empty bottle of vodka. "What about you? You said you lived in Diamond City your whole life. Not that you remember."

Gene chuckled, finishing off the scone. "Nah, I remembah that part. But yeah. Diamond City, born and raised."

"So, when do I get to meet the parents? Or are we not good enough friends yet?"

The ebony-haired woman looked away. "You, uh, you don't. They're… They're not…"

"Oh. _Oh_." Renee cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

"'S fine. You didn't know."

"How… How did it happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

Gene gazed into the fire. She took a deep breath before answering. "Supah mutants. They were getting some supplies from Goodneighbah since the caravans hadn't come through in a while. But on the way home they just—" She bit her lip and Renee could see the tears gathering in her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's only been a few years. I'm stilling trying to, ya know."

Renee felt her chest tighten. "Gene, they were your _parents_. You're allowed to miss them." She took a swig of her vodka. "I'd be more concerned if you weren't getting choked up."

And to her surprise, Gene laughed. It was weak, but it was a laugh nonetheless. "Yeah, you're right." She laid back against the cold ground, using her bag as a pillow. "Dunno about you, but I'm gonna try to sleep. Night, short stack."

"Good night, Gene." Renee gazed at her for a moment more before turning to the sky. Stars dotted the darkness, small beacons of light. _Good night Mom, Dad…everyone._ She tried to make herself comfortable and closed her eyes, lulled to sleep by the crackling fire.

For the first time in a long while, she dreamed of home.

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated  
**


	6. Friends

Renee awoke with the sun. She sat up, rubbing her shoulder to massage some of soreness away, and looked over to Gene. Her lips curled into a smile at seeing the shopkeeper was still asleep. She reached back to her bag and pulled out a package of cigarettes and her own flip lighter.

Every so often, Renee enjoyed a quick smoke in the morning, when everyone else was asleep and she could have a moment of privacy. She pulled one out and stuck it between her lips. Guarding the flame with her hand, she flicked the lighter until it gave a spark and lit the end. A thin line of smoke escaped her lips as she exhaled.

"Can you not do that around me?"

Renee jumped, startled, and whipped her head around. Gene was awake. "When did you…"

"Just in time to see you light up." Gene yawned and pushed herself up.

"Well, I'm not wasting a perfectly good cigarette." Renee blew a cloud of smoke toward Gene.

The woman coughed and waved it out of her face. "D-damn it, short stack!"

Renee smirked and rummaged around in her bag for a hairbrush. "Sleep well?" She asked, combing through her auburn hair.

"All right. You?" Gene began packing up her things.

"Well as I can on the ground." She threw her hair in a ponytail and slung her bag and rifle across her shoulders. "Ready?" She got to her feet.

"Yep." Gene crossed her arms. "How's your leg?"

Renee looked down and gave her ankle one full rotation. "Good as new." Her knee didn't hurt either, which meant the Stimpak healed her other injury too.

"Good. No use messing with this then."

Before she could stop her, Gene plucked the cigarette from between her lips and tossed it on the ground. "Hey! I paid good caps for that!" She gasped as Gene ground into the broken tile with her heel. "Oh come on!"

"It's for your own good, short stack." Gene smirked and patted her shoulder as she passed. "You coming or not?"

"I can't give you alcohol, I can't smoke…" Renee grumbled as she caught up with Gene. "What's next, I can't curse?"

Gene laughed. "I'm not that strict."

"Hmph."

Their journey back to Diamond City was infinitely less exiting than the journey out. The ruins were just waking up to greet the day as Gene and Renee went along, chatting quietly between themselves. When they arrived at the gate, the guards looked half-asleep as they ushered the pair in.

Not even the paper girl was out on her box this morning, though Takahashi stood at his stand as always. Renee sent a small wave over toward Percy as they passed and the Mister Handy returned it with a hearty, "Good morning!" He seemed chipper, but it was probably just his programming. They were always happy.

Soon enough the shop came into view. Gene raised her arm in a wave. "Z0E!" She called.

The Assaultron stood in the doorway and perked up upon their arrival. "Ma'am! You never came back last night!"

"No, we, uh… We ran into some trouble." Gene followed Z0E inside. "Anything happen while I was gone?"

"No ma'am. Only one customer."

"Not bad."

Renee dragged the shirts out of her bag. "Hey, where do you want these?"

Gene turned to her. "I'll take 'em." She gathered the shirts in her arms. "Hey, um…" She shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to, ya know, thank you. For saving me from that ghoul. I'm sorry you got dragged into that…" She averted her gaze. "I really shouldn't've asked."

Renee smiled and reached out to lightly grip Gene's forearm. "Gene, I enjoyed it. I wouldn't have agreed to come along if I didn't want to in the first place. Besides, I'd kick a ghoul for you any day."

Gene returned the smile. Renee could see a tinge of red creeping into her cheeks. Unfortunately, Gene turned before she could comment on it. "Can I ask you to come back latah? I have some work I need to do."

"Oh! Oh, yeah, I can do that." Renee let her hand drop to her side. "I'll just, um, be around. I guess I'll see you in a few hours?"

Gene nodded. "See ya in a few hours." She began scaling the steps to her apartment.

Renee left the shop after saying goodbye to Z0E. She walked into the marketplace and sat at the Power Noodles stand, holding up one finger as a signal to Takahashi. Bowl in one hand and chopsticks in the other, she began eating her breakfast and tried to push Gene from her mind.

* * *

True to her word, Renee returned in the early afternoon. "Gene?" She called, walking inside the shop.

"Welcome back!" Gene stood behind the counter as usual. "Hey, I've got a surprise for ya."

"A surprise? For little ole me?" Renee grinned and sauntered up to the counter. "You shouldn't have."

Gene rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but I did anyway. Heah." She laid a folded white bandana on the wood.

"It's…" Renee picked it up. "You had it? But you told me you didn't know where it was!"

"I had to finish sewing it." Gene walked around the counter and pointed out her handiwork. "To keep it from fraying."

Renee tied it around her neck. It felt like home, and she felt more at ease having it back. "Gene, I… Thank you!" She sprang forward, wrapping her arms around the taller woman.

She heard Gene squeak in surprise. Then, she felt a pair of arms snake around her back to return the hug. "You're welcome, short stack," Gene murmured. Renee could almost feel the words, pressed close to the woman as she was.

Truth be, Gene was comfy. Renee had a sudden urge to snuggle close and keep things going, but already the hug went on longer than probably acceptable. She pulled away. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

"You said your mom gave that to ya, right?" Gene smiled slightly.

"Yeah. But it was a lot bigger when she gave it to me. Scarf-sized. Because it was, uh, a scarf." She grinned. "I'm sorry, I'm just…"

Gene chuckled. "You're fine, short stack. I'm glad you like it. Sorry for lying to you. But, ya know, if you evah have any clothes that need mending, leave 'em with me and I'll see what I can do." She crossed her arms and leaned back against the counter. "It's the least I can do."

"For what?" Renee tilted her head. She wasn't aware of having done anything for Gene lately that would constitute such an offer.

"For, ya know, being friends. That's what friends do, right? Help each other out?"

 _Friends._

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.  
**


	7. No, It's Becky

For the next full route, Renee was in higher spirits than she'd been a very long time. She was so consistently happy, in fact, that even Cricket commented on her behavior. "I don't know what you got from Solomon but you better be sharin'."

"It's not really something I can share, Cricket." Renee grinned.

Friends. Gene thought they were friends. And she _enjoyed_ their friendship. She enjoyed their friendship enough to fix up the bandana Renee's mother gave her. Enjoyed the friendship enough to invite her out for a supply run. _Friends!_

Renee hoped it was only a matter of time until Gene realized she had _more_ than just friendship in mind, but for now, Renee was willing to take what she could get. Especially with Piper now effectively out of the picture, things seemed to be going in the redhead's favor. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous the closer they got to Diamond City; it'd been nearly two weeks since they were last there, after all.

Dale and Jace were used to Renee dashing inside the city gates by now and in fact encouraged it. Once Cricket gave her the go-ahead, Renee rushed past the city guards and up the stairs into Diamond City. She spotted the papergirl standing on her crate as she passed. "Piper back yet?"

"Nope, still out with that guy." The girl cocked her head. "You seem awfully interesting in my sister. You ask that every time I see you."

Renee smiled. "Well, you could say that, I guess." She shrugged and kept walking.

She heard Gene's voice before she even entered the store. "What the hell are you doing heah?"

"Oh my, such foul language. It's no wonder you never have any customers, Miss Dandridge."

Renee opened the door to see Gene standing behind the counter, glaring at an older woman. She let the door close behind her. "Uh…"

"I do have customahs! You just scare 'em all off!" Gene's eyes narrowed and she took a deep breath. She looked about ready to vault over the counter and tackle the woman.

"Hmph. Highly unlikely." The woman turned at Renee's approach. "Goodness me, here's one of your _customers_ , I see. I can tell by the way she's dressed."

Renee glanced down at herself. "Huh?"

"You leave her outta this!" Gene stepped around the counter. "She's got nothin' to do with this and you know it!"

The woman laughed. "But pardon me, where are my manners? I'm Becky Fallon, owner and proprietor of Fallon's Basement. Surely you'd rather come have a look at our selection? It's far better than anything you'd find here, I assure you." She held out her hand toward Renee.

Renee blinked rapidly. "You just told me I wasn't dressed well, and now you're asking me to come to your store? Seriously?"

Becky grimaced. "Yes, well, I can only assume that Miss Dandridge outfitted you. She never has had very good taste."

Gene's face turned red and it was obvious she was two steps away from throttling Becky.

"Actually, she didn't. I don't dress to impress anyone, _Becky_. I dress this way to both protect myself while I'm on the road and so I can move quicker to protect the caravans." Renee crossed her arms. "And to be perfectly frank, I'm not looking to change my wardrobe anytime soon."

Becky laughed; an airy, fake-sounding laugh. "My condolences, then. If you'd like, I could put you in something both protective and eye-catching. I insist." She glanced Renee up and down. "A young woman like you must be looking to settle down soon, hm? Meet a nice young man and get married, that sort of thing?"

Renee's gaze flitted back to Gene for a moment. "It's… It's not really men I'm interested in right now, Becky."

"Oh." Becky's face fell and she huffed. "I see. One of those types, then. It's no wonder you fit it just perfectly in a shop like this."

Gene stomped up to Becky and pointed to the door. "Get the _fuck_ out of my shop." She towered over the woman, blue eyes blazing with anger.

"One more wrong move, Dandridge. That's all it takes. You step an inch out of line and I'll have city security drag you off to lockup faster than you could ever imagine." Becky glared up at Gene.

"I said, _get the fuck out!_ "

Renee winced at the way Gene's voice boomed off the metal walls and echoed in the small space. Becky walked to the door and turned just before she left. "One wrong move, you hear me? One!" She slammed the door behind her.

Gene whirled to shove a display of sunglasses to the ground. "I sweah to god I'm gonna—!" She leaned on the counter, chest heaving.

"Gene, are you all right?" Renee placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have no idea what just happened but holy _shit_ was she unpleasant."

Z0E made her way over and began picking up the fallen display. Gene took a deep breath. "Thanks, Z0E." She looked over at Renee. "I'm sorry you had to see that, short stack."

"Who was that, exactly?"

"Becky Fallon. She owns Fallon's Basement, the only othah clothing store in the city. She's been a living nightmare evah since I opened up shop. Comes ovah to 'check out the competition', as she says. I think she's just tryin' to trip me up." Gene looked down at the sunglasses. "Did I break any?"

"No, ma'am." Z0E righted the display and began setting up the sunglasses.

Renee raised her eyebrows. "And what did she mean by having security send you to lockup?"

"'Bout a year ago someone broke into her shop. Blamed me, of course. So since then she's been threatenin' to get me sent to Diamond City jail." Gene walked back around the counter. "I had nothin' to do with it. I wasn't even in town when it happened. She also doesn't like Z0E, and we've gotten into fights in public before…"

"I see…" Renee chewed the inside of her cheek. "And people still go buy stuff from her when she insults them first?"

"She's a mastah at manipulating people into that basement, I tell ya. Tells ya you look terrible, but she can fix it and that's how she gets ya." Gene scowled. "That's no way to do business."

Renee glanced down at herself again. "I don't… I don't really look _that_ bad, do I?"

Gene laughed and shook her head. "No, you look just fine, short stack. Don't listen to a word she says." She tilted her head. "But, uh, I'm not sure why she had to throw in the bit at the end. I mean, you're not exactly hidin' your cleavage away from the world theah." She pointed to Renee's chest.

Renee crossed her arms. "I-it gets hot being outside all day!" She felt her face heat up. It was true, her shirt was skin-tight and quite low, and her bosom filled it out probably _too_ well, but it was pretty comfy. "Hmph."

"Well, anyway, what brings you in today? Just visiting?" Gene smiled weakly.

"Oh yeah!" Renee placed her bag on the counter and flipped it open. "I found some stuff for ya while we were in Bunker Hill!" She began dumping everything out.

A few shirts and a pair of pants slid out, followed by three pairs of sunglasses, an old army beret, and several rolls of leather, cloth, and four spools of thread. "But here's the best part." Renee reached in the bottom and pulled out a glowing bottle of soda. "Tada! I found a Quantum!"

Gene's eyes widened at all the stuff piled on the counter. "You got all this…for me?"

"Well yeah! I figure that since I go to Bunker Hill anyway, I might as well look for supplies to help you out. Plus it means you don't have to go wandering around the ruins _alone._ " Renee leaned one elbow on the counter and placed her other hand on her hip. "Well? I did pretty good, don'tcha think?"

"Holy…" Gene shifted through the pile a bit. She looked up. A spark of the usual happiness had returned to her dark eyes. "I don't even know what to say! You didn't have to do all this!"

"Well, I did, and there's no taking it back." Renee grabbed the beret and threw it on.

"Thanks." Gene began sorting through the pile. "So how much do I owe ya?"

"Nothing." Renee tossed the beret on the pile.

Here Gene stopped. "What? Short stack, come on."

"I don't want you to pay me back. Besides, it wasn't _that_ much." Her expression softened. "Seeing you so happy about it is payment enough." She glanced away, a trifle embarrassed. "Besides, isn't that what friends are for?"

Gene chuckled. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is."

Renee smiled and began helping her sort things out, pleased she could lift Gene's mood from dealing with that Becky woman. _Just wait until I get my hands on that old hag of a…_ She began practicing all the sorts of terrible truths she'd go tell that bitch once she finished.

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.  
**


	8. Smoke Break

Gene managed to convince Renee not to go tell off Becky—much to Renee's disappointment, but she understood that Gene didn't really want to go to the Diamond City jail anytime soon. They spent what little time Renee had left in the city to talk, and Renee once again took off with the caravans promising to come back soon.

So it was that Renee found herself in the Bunker Hill market one rainy afternoon. She'd already filled up her bag with as many supplies as she could and found herself growing bored. Dale and Jace were playing cards with some of the other caravan guards, smoking and drinking and generally wasting time. Cricket was still trying desperately to get someone, _anyone_ , to buy the nuke-launcher off her.

The redhead leaned against the wall and gazed out at the rain. She'd always loved the rain; loved the way it felt, the way it smelled. Well, clean rain, anyway. Acid rain burned her skin and had ruined far too many of her clothes.

A chill sent a shiver up her spine and she pulled out a half-empty cigarette carton from her back pocket. As she lit the end of a cigarette, she smirked. In the back of her mind, Gene was going nuts.

 _"I told you not to do that around me, damn it! Am I gonna have to just take those away from you?"_

She flicked the lighter closed. The cigarette dangled between her lips and she crossed her arms, staring at the ground. Someday she knew she would have to face the fact Gene didn't feel the same. Would probably never feel the same.

Her eyes narrowed and she blew a puff of smoke into the cold air. _Am I…okay with that? Just being friends?_

She squinted up at the sky for a moment before turning her gaze to the cement. As much as she tried to desperately tell herself she was all right with it, her swiftly depleting caps told a different story. Already she'd blown through her pay for the week _and then some_. She told Gene she was saving to go back home, but instead she was spending all her money on clothes and cloth and thread and who-knows-what-else.

"Yeah, Mom'd be real proud…" She grumbled. It was three years ago all over again. _Damn it, why do I always have to fall for the ones I don't deserve?_ As she reached up to run a hand through her hair, another shiver ran down her spine. Though this one wasn't from the cold. She whirled, shouting, "Who's there?"

At the card table, Dale jumped and dropped his cards. "Damn it, shrimp!" The other guards laughed as he struggled to grab the cards before everyone saw them.

Renee pulled the cigarette from her mouth and held it between her fingers. "Hm." She furrowed her brow and went back to smoking, thinking of Gene.

* * *

"Welcome to Wicked Aesthetics!" Gene grinned. It disappeared just as quickly. "Sir, I have a strict no-smoking policy—"

"I won't be here long." The man smirked. He took a long drag on the bent cigarette between his lips. "I gotta question."

"Well ask it fast." She wrinkled her nose.

Instead, he took his sweet time looking around at the displays for a moment. He ambled about without a care, his hands in his pockets. Messy, dirty-blonde hair hung in his eyes and every so often he glanced—no, _leered_ —at Gene. Finally he approached the counter and took the opportunity to blow a near perfect smoke ring directly at her.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave," she coughed out, waving it away.

"I heard from a _reliable_ source that a short ginger gal comes in here all the time." He smirked again, showing off his chipped and yellow teeth.

Gene cocked an eyebrow. "She does, if we're thinking of the same person. Why?"

"She thinks she's some kinda guard or some shit now." He chuckled, inhaling the cigarette.

She clenched her jaw. "What do you want with her?"

"When does she come back?"

"I… I don't know." And it was the truth. "She left with the caravan about five days ago." That, too, was truth.

"Heh. Well, I'll be around." He tossed his cigarette on the hardwood floor and ground it with his heel. "Thanks." He turned and waved once with his hand.

Just as he reached the door, Gene leaned on counter. "Hey!"

He stopped and turned his head toward her, grinning the same, unnerving smile. She swallowed hard. "If you miss her, do you want me to tell her anything?"

"That's awful nice of you. Yeah." His smile widened. "Tell her Davey's here to take her back home." He laughed to himself and left, closing the door behind him.

Gene glared at the door. She turned to Z0E. "Keep an eye on him. If you see him outside the shop, I want to know what he's doing. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Z0E beeped the affirmative. "If I may… Who was he?"

"I don't know. But I don't like it." It wasn't until she let go of the counter that she realized how hard she gripped it.

 _"You wanna know why I'm here in the first place? I was following a man. A boy, I guess. Told myself I loved him and followed him all the way to the Capital Wasteland. But then I caught him with a few other women and I realized I made a mistake."_

 _"I'm sorry, short stack. That… That's not, you know…"_

 _"It's not your fault, Gene."_

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.  
**


	9. Back Home Again In Indiana

Gene kept an eye out for both the strange man and Renee over the next few days, hoping she could find the caravan guard before the man did. If her hunch was correct—and by god she hoped it wasn't—then that guy wasn't just coming to bring her home. He was coming for her and probably planning to do…unspeakable things. The very thought churned her stomach.

"Seen him yet today?" She busied herself rearranging one of the shirt displays. The last customer went through almost the entire stack before finally deciding on something and never even _tried_ to pick up after themselves.

Z0E stood at the front window. "No, ma'am. He hasn't been around for three days now." The Assaultron beeped rapidly. "But Miss Jones is approaching. She seems excited."

Moments later the door burst open and Renee strode in. "You are _never_ going to guess what I saw the other day." She tossed her bag up on the counter and began unloading it.

"Short stack—"

"These two radstags were just going at it! Not like in a sexy way, that'd be weird, and complicated, I mean, how do they manage that with all the extra legs and stuff?" She waved her hand. "Anyway, so these two radstags just come running out from between these two buildings, and like these things were _huge!_ "

Gene gripped her shoulders. "Short stack, listen to me. Theah's a guy who—"

"A guy?" Renee blinked rapidly. She seemed crestfallen for a moment before grinning. "Gene, that's—that's great! You have to tell me about him!"

"Not like that!" Gene rolled her eyes. "This guy came in the othah day and he said he's heah to take you back home."

"Back home? What do you mean?" Her brow furrowed.

"I don't know but he didn't seem like the kinda guy you would wanna head home with if you catch my drift." She let her arms drop to her sides. "Do you think it might be that guy? From before? The one you…"

"Indeed it is."

Renee whirled and Gene narrowed her eyes. He sauntered in, smoking another damn cigarette. "I told you—" She started.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The redhead grabbed her rifle and aimed it at his head. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

He smiled down at her. "Aw, babe, I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I'll be happier to see you dead." Renee cocked the gun, sending a spent bullet casing to the ground. It rolled around on the hardwood floor, coming to a stop by her foot. "Get out of here before I shoot you myself."

"Now I know we didn't split on the best terms—"

"I caught you sleeping with three other women! In _my_ bedroom!"

Gene winced. "Ouch," she mumbled. She'd imagined it was bad but that was a new low.

The smile disappeared from his face and he gripped the end of the rifle, pointing it at his chest. "You won't shoot me. I know you won't. You've never had the guts to shoot another person. Deep down I know you're the same, scared little girl you've always been." His mud-colored eyes narrowed. "Well?"

Renee swallowed hard. She adjusted her grip on the rifle. "W-why? Why did you do it? Why did you string me along like that?"

"I wanted to make sure I really loved you. And guess what? I do." He drummed his fingers on the barrel. "So if you'll just lower the gun, I can take you back home. Where you belong. With _me_."

"You took me away from my home, my family, because you convinced me you loved me. Then you cheated on me with other women, forcing me to head out on my own for _two years_ , and now you're saying you did all of that because you wanted to make sure you _actually_ loved me?" She took a deep breath. "You're a sick bastard, Davey. And I hope you burn in hell when I send you there."

Gene took that opportunity to stand between them, wrenching the rifle from Davey's hand and pushing the muzzle toward the ceiling. "Whoa, whoa. No one needs to be killing anyone in my shop. Let's just…talk this out like reasonable, rational adults."

"I came for one thing and I'm not leaving without her." Davey reached into his dingey suit jacket and pulled out a revolver. "So _move_."

"Okay." Gene felt him press the barrel into her side. "See, now you've crossed a line." She glared at him, glad for the bit of height she had over him. "Z0E, initiate defense mode."

"Yes ma'am." The Assaultron lowered into an attack stance.

"I wouldn't suggest that." He pulled the hammer back with his thumb.

Renee wrapped a hand around Gene's arm. "Get Z0E to stand down."

She whipped her head to stare at her. "What? Why? This asshole comes in heah, threatens you, threatens my shop, and you just want me to let him go?"

"What are you, her girlfriend? She said turn the robot off!" Davey jabbed her.

"Z0E, enough." Gene didn't take her eyes off Renee. "What are you doing, short stack?" She spared a glance to the robot, who returned to its normal stance.

Renee looked over at Davey. "I'll come with you. Just…don't hurt Gene. Please." She slung the rifle across her shoulders like always, hands free. "I'll cooperate."

He smirked and put the revolver back in his jacket. "If I didn't know any better I'd think you got feelings for this chick." He stepped forward, shoving Gene out of the way, and looped an arm around Renee's neck. "Come on, baby. I recently came into enough caps that you an' me are gonna rule the city. Folks back home won't know what hit 'em."

Davey led her out of the shop. Gene grit her teeth and reached out, just missing grabbing her shoulder. "Short stack, what the actual fuck are you thinking?!"

"I'll be fine, Gene. It's okay. You don't have to worry about me." Renee turned slightly to see her before being jerked forward.

Though she smiled, Gene could see the defeat plastered all over her face. More heartbreaking was the fear evident in her light blue eyes. "Don't tell me not to worry, damn it…" She growled under her breath. Just before the door swung shut, she saw Davey proudly show off his prize to a group of three tall, burly men. His guards or something, she figured.

The shopkeeper wasted no time in going for her shotgun behind the counter. She'd never had to use it during store hours, but she kept it there just in case. And thank goodness she did, too. She shoved the extra shells in her jacket pocket and flicked her sunglasses down. "Watch the store. I'm going after her."

"Bring her home safely, ma'am."

Gene stopped at the doorway. "What?" She turned to the robot.

Z0E didn't repeat her words; instead the Assaultron beeped a few times and went silent, quietly plodding around the store.

She shook her head and went out into the market. Renee wasn't anywhere to be seen, but they could only be heading toward the main gate. Gene hurried toward the entrance and left the city in time to see her target round a corner down an alley. She pressed herself to the building wall as she trailed them.

A few times the taller bodyguards turned around and nearly caught her, but fortunately there were plenty of cars and debris around to hide behind. It didn't take long for them to leave Diamond City territory. Once they were far enough away from the guards, Gene leaned against a car and reloaded her shotgun. "All right, time to die."

As she stepped into the street, she accidentally kicked a can. It rattled along the concrete.

"Oh shit."

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Davey stopped, loosening his hold on her.

Renee took advantage of the distraction and grabbed her rifle. She slammed the stock into Davey's stomach before firing at one of his bodyguards. The man hit the ground with a moan, dead shortly thereafter from the bullet in his chest. She aimed at her ex-lover's face. "You have two choices. I shoot you now, or you leave."

He chuckled, wiping the spittle from his chin. "Heh. You're a real firecracker, you know that?"

"I wasn't going to shoot you in the shop where the guards could hear. But out here, no one can stop me." She tightened her grip. "So, what's it gonna be?"

"You're naïve as ever."

Right as she moved to pull the trigger, she felt something crack down on the back of her head. She stumbled forward, dropping the gun. Her vision flickered in and out and she hit the ground. "Y-you…" She sputtered, trying to get to her feet. The world was spinning far too fast.

"You had the chance to come along like a nice little girl and you fucked it up." Davey squatted before her. "So now, we get to play rough."

A gunshot cracked the air.

Renee squinted and her eyes widened once things came into focus. "Gene, get out of here!"

But instead, Gene calmly walked toward them. She glared at Davey and his two remaining guards. "Let her go." She reloaded her shot gun, snapping it together with one hand. "That wasn't a suggestion."

"You _are_ a couple!" Davey began to laugh. "I don't believe it!"

She aimed at him. "Short stack, move."

He lifted Renee's chin with a finger. "So, you decided you'd become a lesbian since you couldn't get a man to fuck you?"

The redhead grit her teeth. She opened her mouth to retort when Gene pulled the trigger. A shotgun shell whizzed between them. Renee rolled out of the way, jumping to her feet. Her ears still rung but at least she wasn't falling over.

"Fuck it. Kill both these bitches and get it over with!" Davey reached into his jacket for the pistol.

The man closest to Renee cornered her while the other went for Gene. He hefted a swatter over his shoulder and grinned down at the small caravan guard. "Let's have some fun, girl."

Renee swallowed hard and backed away. "This really just isn't my day…"

He swung at her head with a grunt. She ducked, rolling to the side. "Can't we talk about this?" She jumped back as he swung again. "At all?"

"Stop moving!" He slammed the swatter into the ground as she leapt out of the way.

She spotted her rifle behind him. "You don't have to do this you know." She took a deep breath.

"Boss's orders!"

As he swung again, she dove under his arm and grabbed the gun. She whirled around and cocked it. "Don't say I didn't warn you!"

She pulled back on the trigger just as he smashed the swatter into her right arm. Her vision contracted and she nearly missed seeing him grab at the fresh bullet hole in his throat. The rifle fell to the dust, followed by herself. A burning sensation arced through her limb and she gave a scream of pain.

" _God fucking damn it…!_ "

"Short stack!"

Renee managed to push herself up on her left elbow, holding her injured arm close to her body. The other man laid motionless on the ground. Her chest heaved, and black spots swam around her vision. "Gene, I'm fine!" She clenched her jaw as fresh pain rocked her. "I'll b-be fine…"

"Well, well, well." Davey's boots crunched on the ground as he stepped behind her. The click of his revolver made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. "Looks like the end of the line for you, Jones."

Gene held up the shotgun and walked toward them. "I sweah to god I will _fucking kill you_ if you even touch her!"

"Now now, no need for that." He smirked and looked down at Renee. "Turn around and go, and our little friend here won't have any unfortunately accidents."

She could see him aiming the gun at her head from the corner of her eye. "Gene, get outta here. It's okay."

"I'm not gonna just let you go with this asshole!" Gene took a step forward.

Davey chuckled. "Aw, you hurt my feelings." He nudged Renee roughly, eliciting a whimper from her. "You know babe, I'm gonna miss all those great times we had. And all the times we could've had. Like the time I had you on your knees screaming my name out behind your dad's barn. I was really looking forward to hearing that again. Loud enough the whole town could hear."

"Shut _up_ you son of a bitch!"

Renee flinched as she heard a shot go off. But instead of feeling a bullet in her brain, she heard Davey gurgle out something unintelligible. He hit the dust with a dull thud, dead—if his missing jaw was any indication. She scrambled away from his body.

He was really…dead.

"Short stack, oh my god!"

She looked up as Gene knelt next to her. "Gene…" Tears pooled in her eyes.

"You okay? I mean besides the obvious. Jesus, I can't believe these bastards." She reached up to feel the back of Renee's head. "You got hit pretty hahd theah." Her expression softened. "Short stack?"

"You… You came for me." Renee blinked away the tears, but more came in their place. "You actually came for me."

"Well yeah! I couldn't let you just go with that guy!" Gene smiled.

Renee forced herself into the woman's arms. She drew in a shaky breath. "I've never… I've never had anyone care enough about me to do something like this…"

"You've got me now, got it? Because I care about ya. A… A lot." The shopkeeper pulled back and swiped some dirt from Renee's cheek. "You're all dirty from rollin' around on the ground."

"You would too!" She laughed.

Gene's smile fell and she sighed. "Lemme take a look at your arm. You think it's bad?"

"God, I can barely move it, so I think that's a—" Renee yelped as soon as her fingers brushed the injury. " _Yes_ , yes it's bad!" She whimpered, cradling it close.

Gene untucked her T-shirt and ripped the bottom off. "I think it's broken, short stack."

"You don't say?" Renee flinched. "D-damn it, I do everything with my right hand…"

Gene fashioned a makeshift sling and tied it around Renee's neck, gently guiding her arm in. "That'll hold until we get back. Think you can walk?"

"Y-yeah."

With Gene's help, she managed to get to her feet. A wave of dizziness came over her and she stumbled back into the taller woman. "Ugh… S-spinnin'…"

"Heah, I can carry you."

"You don't need to—"

Gene turned knelt before her. "Hop on."

Renee wrapped her left arm around Gene's neck and squeezed her sides with her knees. She pressed herself to the woman's back as Gene stood. The dizziness returned full-force. "Gah, my head…"

"You okay? Comfortable? You're not gonna fall off?" Gene adjusted her a bit.

"I-I'm fine." Renee allowed herself to go slack, leaning against Gene's shoulder. "I'm just…gonna take a nap…"

"Hey! No, stay with me heah! Short stack!" Gene turned her head to see her passenger. "Come on!"

"Feelin' tired." She closed her eyes.

" _Renee!_ "

It was the first time Gene used her real name.

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.  
**


	10. A Local Hero

"…hit her with a rifle…maybe that's how…I dunno, I just heard…"

"That explains a lot. She…won't be an issue, just…down. I don't know how she'll…"

Pressure. Someone, something pressing down on her shoulders. She tried to open her eyes—bright, too bright, way too bright. A growl. Headache. _Shit._

"Hey, short sta…"

 _Gene?_

"Doc, I think she's—"

"Miss Jones? Miss…"

Too much light. Turn it off. It hurt. God it hurt. Another growl, a whimper. Headache followed her heartbeat.

"All right, keep her steady."

 _Trch._

Her ears rung. White, white pain behind her eyelids. A scream. She screamed? Another crunch. More pain.

 _Make…it…stop…_

"Renee, you're okay, just breathe."

Gentle hands cupped her face. She looked up, straining past the pain, past the light. Dark blue eyes gazed back at her, framed by ebony hair. Gene.

"D-don't—" Air. Breathe. "Don't leave me…"

"I'm right heah."

Another pain. Smaller.

"There. That should help for a while."

The pain was going away. Finally.

"Don't fight it. Just go to sleep. You'll be fine." Gene again. But so far away.

So, so far away.

* * *

"Miss Jones?"

Renee forced her eyes open, blinking to bring things into focus. She turned her head to see Z0E. "What…"

The Assaultron beeped happily. "It's so good to see you awake, Miss Jones! Miss Gene has been beside herself since she brought you here." Z0E turned toward the stairs. "I've never seen her so worried before. It's not like her at all. If you don't mind me saying, you've really become someone special to her. Just last night she was telling me—"

"Z0E? Is short stack up?" Gene's voice carried from the shop below.

"Yes ma'am!"

Renee groaned as she tried to get up. Her whole body felt heavy and stiff and she collapsed back against the arm of the couch. _Wait…couch? Z0E?_ She looked around and realized she laid in Gene's apartment.

"I was starting to wondah if I didn't need to take you back to Doc Sun!" Gene walked up the steps and over to her. "How do you feel?"

"Why am I here?"

Gene cocked an eyebrow. "You've been asleep for two days. I couldn't just leave ya at the Mega Surgery Centah."

"T-two days?!" Renee pushed herself up—or rather, tried to, but in her haste she forgot about the small detail that was her broken right arm. She cried out as soon as she accidentally put weight on it. "God damn it…!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Gene sat on the edge of the couch. "You all right?"

"I can't be here, I have the caravan!" She tried to get up again.

To her surprise, the shopkeeper shot out a hand to pin her shoulder down. Gene shook her head. "No, you don't. I already explained what happened to Cricket. She can be pretty undahstanding if you give her a chance."

"But…"

"I got your stuff and the caps she owed you." Gene pointed to the wall by her workbench, where Renee's things were neatly stacked. "So you don't have anything to worry about."

Renee averted her gaze. "I still can't stay here. You've got the shop, you don't need to be bothered with me. I can just get a room at the Dugout or something."

"Short stack, stop it."

"What?" She looked up at Gene.

"I told Doc Sun that you were staying with me. And I was serious. You're not a bother, you're not distracting me, and you're not getting a room at the Dugout Inn. You're going to stay right heah and that's final." Gene crossed her arms. "Any questions?"

Renee shrank back. "J-just one," she squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"How long am I stuck with this?" She pointed to her arm. It was wrapped tightly with bandages and the ends of a metal splint peeked out between layers.

Gene sighed. "Two months, give or take."

"I can't just use a few Stims?"

"I asked Doc Sun the same thing. He said the amount of Stims you'd have to take would probably slow your heart down so much you'd die. Apparently Stimpaks are great for flesh wounds but not very effective on broken bones." She shrugged with a smile. "But hey, that just means you get to be my roommate for two months!"

Renee closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry about all this. I shouldn't have gotten you involved. Listen, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you—"

"You can start by not being so hahd on yourself." Gene playfully poked her nose. "You're the one who got hurt, not me."

"I just…feel bad."

"I'm going to assume that's the Chems talking. The doc shot you full of Med-X aftah he finished snapping your arm in place so you wouldn't wake up in pain."

"That explains why I slept so long…" Renee's stomach suddenly growled. "Oh."

Gene laughed and helped her up. "Let me whip something togethah real quick."

Once she was on her feet, Renee began to feel lightheaded and stumbled when she tried to take a step. She felt Gene grab her, pulling her close. "S-sorry, I'm just…dizzy…" She gazed up at the other woman.

"You should take it slow for a while. Maybe I should just bring some food to you instead, huh?" Gene's lips quirked into a small smile.

Renee said nothing. She couldn't decide if it was the haze of Med-X clouding her mind or getting clocked in the head, but suddenly her thoughts were blank. Her gaze flickered over Gene's face, down her neck and back up. For once the shopkeeper wasn't wearing her bomber jacket, leaving Renee able to feel the muscles in her arms as they held her steady.

"You have really pretty eyes…"

Gene turned bright red at the compliment. "O-oh, uh… Thanks, short stack, that's, um…"

"Oh god, I said that out loud!" Renee felt her face flush.

"I think you need to lie down some more." Gene lowered her to the couch. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around Renee's shoulders. "Get some rest. I'll be downstairs if you need me. Just yell or something."

Just as Gene hit the first step, Renee called out to her. "Hey, Gene?"

"Yeah?"

"I meant it. You _do_ have nice eyes." She smiled. "Blue is one of my favorite colors."

Gene stared at her for a moment. Then, "Thanks. I…like yours too."

* * *

It took a few days for Renee to recover enough that she wasn't falling over every time she stood up. Soon enough, however, she was finally able to join Gene downstairs in the shop. With nothing much else to do, she mostly bided her time by helping take inventory or reading one of the comic books under the counter.

One afternoon, about a week after the Davey incident, Piper Wright and _Blue_ graced the shop. "Gene! Nat told me you had a great story!" The reporter dashed up to the counter, notepad out and pen at the ready.

"I do?" Gene tilted her head. "I don't know wheah she got _that_ idea, but…"

"Ma'am, she's most likely referring to our current house guest." Z0E plodded up to them.

"Short stack? Well, I guess that's a story…"

Renee came down the steps then, holding a bottle of water. "I heard the bell jingle, who's—oh." Her face fell as she saw Piper.

"You must be short stack." Piper scribbled something in her notebook.

"Actually, it's Renee Jones. Gene calls me short stack because I can only assume my real name is too hard to say in that ridiculous accent of hers." Renee plopped the bottle on the counter.

Gene scoffed. "I can say your name just fine! I just call you that because you're small."

"Pfft. Sure." She tried to open the bottle with one hand to no avail.

 _Blue_ stepped forward and opened it for her. "Here," he said softly, keeping his gaze to the ground.

"Thanks." She took a swig.

"Nat told me that you carried her into town on your back. Would that happen to have anything to do with that injury and the four dead bodies the guards found?" Piper glanced between the two women.

Renee adjusted the sling around her neck and nodded. "Yeah. Gene saved my life."

The shopkeeper blinked rapidly. "Now I wouldn't say that—"

"Wow, that's incredible! So what happened?"

Renee recounted the tale to the best of her ability while Piper scribbled it all down. "After I passed out, the next thing I knew I was waking up here. Gene's letting me stay until my arm's healed. Because she's nice like that."

"You're basically a local hero!" The reporter scanned her notes. "You wanna make a comment, Gene?"

"I didn't really do anything special, I was just helping out…" Gene rubbed the back of her neck, unused to the attention.

"If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead. Or worse." Renee gazed up at her.

She looked away. "You would've done the same for me, right?"

"Of course I would."

Piper flipped her notepad shut and slipped her pen in a slot on the back of her glove. "Well, I think this is gonna be a great story. And now maybe people will get off my back about never publishing anything nice."

"It's great that you two care so much for each other. The Commonwealth needs more of that these days." Blue smiled at them, though his eyes seemed sad.

Renee and Gene shared a glance. Piper nodded and turned on her heel. "Thanks for the interview! I gotta start writing. Hope you get better soon, Renee!"

"Thanks for stopping by!" Renee waved as they left. Once the door closed, she grinned at Gene. "You're welcome."

"What?" Gene's black eyebrows rose and she huffed. "You didn't have to tell it to her like that. I oughta break your othah arm."

"If she paints you like a hero, then people will think you're a hero, and you'll get more customers. So you're welcome." The redhead plopped down in a chair and pulled another comic book in her lap.

"I'm not a hero, though…"

"You're my hero, Gene," she mumbled, reaching for the opened bottle.

Gene turned. "Hm?"

"Nothing. Just talking to myself. Stay outta my conversation." Renee flipped the page, ignoring the uncomfortable beat of her heart.

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.  
**


	11. Bolts For Brains

"Doc!" Gene shifted the woman on her back. "Doc, got a situation ovah heah!"

Dr. Sun poked his head out of the outside clinic. "Good god, what happened to her?" He ushered them quickly down into the Mega Surgery Center and gestured to a gurney. "Lay her down. Easy, don't make it worse!"

She rolled her shoulders, trying to get rid of the stiffness. "We were attacked. I mean she was attacked. Damn it, she's hurt!"

"That much is obvious." He began readying some medical instruments. "What's her name and can you tell me exactly what's wrong with her?"

"Renee Jones. One of them hit her with a rifle." She gently lifted Renee's head enough to take out her hair tie. Gene grimaced; her fingers and the ribbon were smeared with blood. "I think her arm's broken. I saw anothah guy with a Swattah so maybe that's how it happened."

Dr. Sun pushed up the sleeve of Renee's jacket and felt over her arm. "Hm…"

"I dunno, I just heard her scream and she really didn't like me touching it."

"That explains a lot." He nodded. "She broke both bones, feels like…"

She glanced at him and turned her attention to the redhead. "She'll be okay, right?"

"Oh yes, definitely. Once it heals it won't be an issue, just takes a long time to get there." Dr. Sun rolled up his own sleeves. "Hold her down. I don't know how she'll react when I set it."

Gene pressed down on Renee's shoulders. She heard a faint whimper and realized her friend was waking up. "Hey, short stack! Can you hear me?" She looked at Dr. Sun. "Doc, I think she's—"

"Miss Jones? Miss Jones!" Dr. Sun snapped his fingers in her face.

Renee groaned weakly and furrowed her brow.

"All right, keep her steady. One, two, three…!"

Gene flinched at the loud pop when Dr. Sun pulled on her arm. Renee strained against her and howled in pain, chest heaving. She was definitely awake now. The doctor pulled again, causing another scream. "There. That should do it."

"Renee, you're okay, just breathe. Breathe. You're all right." Gene cupped her cheek. She smiled slightly at the way Renee nuzzled into her palm.

"D-don't—" Renee gasped for air. "Don't leave me."

"I'm right heah." She watched Dr. Sun slide a needle into a vein in the woman's inner elbow, injecting Med-X into her system.

He emptied the syringe and put it to the side. "There. That should help for a while."

Gene ran her thumb along Renee's cheekbone. "Don't fight it. Just go to sleep. You'll be fine." Moments later she gave a sigh of relief as the redhead went limp. "Glad that's ovah…"

"I never mind setting bones when my patient isn't awake." He began fitting a splint to the injured limb.

"She probably would've preferred that, too." Gene gazed down at her. "How long will it take for her to, ya know."

Dr. Sun reached for another roll of bandages. "Two months, if she's lucky."

"And how many Stims would it take to cut down that time?"

He stopped. "The sheer amount of Stimpaks the human body would have to consume to mend a broken bone would stop their heart before they got halfway through." He shook his head and tied off the bandage. "Stimpaks are wonderful tools for bullet wounds and knife fights, but not so great for hard tissues."

"Oh." She sighed. "Damn…"

"The most I can do is give her more Med-X for the pain. Otherwise, it's up to her body's natural processes." He inspected the back of her head. "Hm. Probably a concussion as well. That, I can give her a Stim for."

Gene watched him empty a Stimpak into Renee. Almost immediately the redhead seemed to breathe a little easier. "Thanks for your help, Doc."

"Just doing my job. Keep her arm elevated and don't let her use it. Bring her back in a month and I'll see how she's doing then." Dr. Sun turned to wash his hands in a nearby basin. "I assume she'll be staying with you."

She thought a moment. It occurred to her then that Renee…didn't actually have a place to live. "Yeah. She is—will. She will."

He dried his hands and grinned at her. "Excellent! I'll send my bill there, then."

"…You do that." Gene gazed down at Renee. "I guess I'm carrying you home."

"I can have someone assist you if you'd like—or you can just do that, that works as well."

She hefted Renee in her arms. "This is fine." Though, it really wasn't. Gene was strong, yes, but she strained to carry the woman.

Dr. Sun opened the door for her and bid her on her way. Gene tried to keep her breathing even. "Damn, short stack, you're heavier than you look!"

Even still, she managed to carry Renee back to the shop without much issue. "Z0E get the damn door!" She shouted, standing on the steps.

The Assaultron came to her rescue and stood aside as Gene stomped inside. "Ma'am, what happened to Miss Jones?" The robot followed them upstairs.

"She… She got hurt." Gene laid her out on the couch. Her arms felt sore and she groaned, stretching. "That is the last time I'm carrying you!"

Renee said nothing.

"Ma'am, surely you could make her a bit more comfortable than just dumping her here." Z0E beeped disapprovingly. "The least you could do is give her a blanket."

"I was getting to that." Gene went back to her bedroom and rummaged around in her closet for an extra pillow and blanket. She managed to find them, but they honestly didn't look all that comfortable. She glanced at her bed. "Hm…"

She switched out her own pillow and grabbed her blanket before walking back out. "Heah ya go."

With Z0E's help, Gene tried to make her as comfortable as possible. She even went so far as to slip off Renee's jacket and double-checked she got all the belts and knives and whatnot off of her. "Theah. That'll have to do for now." She sighed. "God…"

"What happened?"

"He tried to kill us. She was just defending herself and some bastard swung a bat into her arm." Gene positioned Renee's injured limb to rest on her belly. "She didn't deserve this."

Z0E whirred as she moved Renee's things to the workbench. "I agree, ma'am. Will she be staying with us?"

"Of course she will. You know me bettah than that. I wouldn't just throw her to the curb." She reached out to brush some stray hair from Renee's forehead. "What kind of friend would I be if I did that?"

"With all due respect, I'm not sure friends typically do this sort of thing for each other. You seem to be exhibiting behaviors fit for something more intimate."

Gene pulled away and stood up. "What do you know, bolts for brains? Hmph. I need to find Cricket. Stay heah and keep watch." She glanced back at Renee's unconscious form. "Hopefully she'll wake up soon."

* * *

Renee was still asleep by the following evening. After dinner Gene sat at her workbench, repairing a few tears she found in Renee's jacket. "You've gotta take bettah care of your clothes." She snipped the end of the thread and felt over the seam. "Good as new."

And still, the caravan guard was silent.

"Damn it…" Gene raked her fingers through her hair.

"Worried, ma'am?" Z0E stood nearby.

"Honestly? Yeah." She stood up and walked over to the couch. "Come on, short stack, wake up." She sat on the edge of the middle cushion.

Z0E made her way toward them. "I've never known you to get worried before. Well, not about another person."

"I've nevah had anothah person to get worried about." Gene gazed at Renee, wishing she could see those light blue eyes again. "Hey, Z0E?

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it when I said bolts for brains." She chuckled wryly. "Man, she's really got me all wound up."

The Assaultron beeped, softly. "Indeed."

"You know… I think that, maybe, I wouldn't mind being more than just friends." She shook her head. "I shouldn't get my hopes up. Aftah what she just went through, she probably won't wanna jump into a relationship anytime soon."

Z0E gave a series of rapid beeps but said nothing.

Renee shifted, garnering Gene's attention. Her head lolled to the side. "Mmph… G… Gene…" She whimpered.

"Can you hear me? Short stack? Hello?" Gene leaned forward. She scowled. "Must be dreaming or something."

"Dreaming about you, ma'am?" Z0E offered.

She shot the Assaultron a glare. "I'm the last thing she saw before she passed out. It's probably just a reflex." She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Night, Z0E. Night, short stack. You bettah wake up tomorrow or else it's back to Doc Sun for you."

"Good night." Z0E went downstairs to power down on her substation.

Gene glanced back at Renee. She sighed, trying to force her feelings down. She had no right trying to seduce the poor girl. And yet, she couldn't deny the way her chest hurt seeing Renee injured, how she barely slept at all the previous night because she kept checking on her every twenty minutes. Piper didn't really seem to matter anymore. Why have a paper when you can have a caravan?

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.**


	12. Wicked Low Prices

"Another productive day." Renee placed one hand on her hip and turned. "Oh come on, hurry it up! I'm hungry."

"You haven't been standing all day…" Gene sighed. "All right, I'll go find something for dinner if you and Z0E head over to Myrna's."

"You got it." The redhead gave her a thumbs-up and fell into stride next to the Assaultron.

In the few days since Piper published her article about Gene's _daring rescue_ of Renee, the clothing store had indeed seen more foot traffic; unfortunately, it didn't really lead to an increase in sales. Although Gene sold more sunglasses than usual, so that was something.

"If we're not careful, I'm gonna have to get a job in town just so we can keep eating…" Renee mused, glancing over at Z0E. "Good thing you don't eat much."

"I don't eat anything, ma'am." A beat passed. "Ah. I understand now."

"Knew you'd get it eventually."

When they arrived at Diamond City Surplus, Myrna was just finishing her evening stock count. "Hold it." She eyed Renee. "Who are you?"

"Oh come on, you've seen me around before. I'm usually with Cricket." Renee rolled her eyes.

Percy bobbed his eyestalks in agreement. "She's right, madam. I recognize her."

"Well… Fine. But no funny business." Myrna turned to Z0E. "Do you have a list?"

"Yes, ma'am." The Assaultron handed off a scrap of paper filled with Gene's handwriting.

As Myrna and Percy began gathering all the materials Gene requested, Renee took the opportunity to look around. A familiar voice caught her attention and she turned to see none other than Becky Fallon. "What are you up to…" She murmured, sneaking closer.

"Are you Gene Dandridge? From the paper?" A young woman managed to nab Gene as she was walking around the corner of the Mega Surgery Center.

"That's me!" Gene grinned, adjusting the box she held. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I'm actually looking for a wedding dress, and when I read that article about you in the paper I figured I'd come look around your shop!"

"That's great! The store's actually closed right now, but come by in the morning and I can show you what I've got."

The woman nodded and returned the smile. "Thank you so much! I really appr—"

"Oh my dear girl, if it's a wedding dress you're looking for, then you'll want to visit _my_ shop." Becky Fallon sauntered up to them, cutting between Gene and the young woman. "Much like that horrible paper Miss Wright insists on forcing on the city, you'll find nothing but lies and disappointment at her store."

Gene narrowed her eyes. "Now hold on just a minute, I really do have wedding dresses. Not a lot, but I have them!" She tried to elbow Becky out of the way, but the box of food she held made that nearly impossible.

"Don't be ridiculous. You and I both know you can hardly be bothered to stock the basest of styles, much less something as extravagant as a wedding dress." Becky looped arms with the woman. "Now come along, I've plenty of dresses to show you. And my store is still _open_."

"R-really? That's awfully nice of you! Thanks!" She smiled and went along with Becky.

Renee watched the exchange, feeling more nervous with each passing moment. She gazed at the ground, nibbling her bottom lip. Becky really wasn't messing around anymore. Publicly insulting Gene like that? _What?_ And if Gene didn't start getting more customers soon…

"Miss Jones, I have the required items." Z0E came up behind her, carrying two boxes of items.

"Oh. Right. Let's go." Renee gestured for the Assaultron to go ahead.

Z0E went straight to Gene, who was still standing in the middle of the street. "Ma'am, I was able to purchase everything except that cloth you requested—"

Gene whirled on her heel, anger blazing in her eyes. "Listen up. From now on we're gonna work our asses off, you hear me? If I gotta stay open late and work hahdah I will! I'm not gonna let Becky _fucking_ Fallon win this, understand me? Now come on, we got work to do!" She began marching toward _Wicked Aesthetics_.

Z0E and Renee hung back for a moment. The caravan guard looked up at the Assaultron and sighed. "This isn't going to go well at all."

* * *

For the next few days, Renee stayed clear of Gene. Since the run-in with Becky, Gene worked herself ragged trying to bring people into the store. She fell asleep long after Renee, and was up before the sun. While it was true _Wicked Aesthetics_ had never been cleaner, more organized, or more stocked, it was also true that Gene had—arguably—never been in a worse mood in her life.

And yet, when two young men waltzed into the store one morning, she still managed to greet them with a hearty, "Good morning! Welcome to _Wicked Aesthetics_! Can I help you?"

They ignored her. Instead, they went up to the counter to Renee, who sat reading as always. "Hey shrimp, whatcha readin' there?"

"Dale!" She yelped as he whisked the comic book right out of her hand. A smile curled her lips. "And you brought Jace, how nice. Miss me that much already?"

The quieter gentleman crossed his arms. "Cricket wanted us to check on you." He quirked an eyebrow. "You're not dead, so that's a good sign."

"Of course I'm not dead. It'll take a lot more than that to kill me." She smirked. "But, uh, let's take this outside."

Once she ushered them out the door, Renee exhaled in a rush. "Sorry. Gene's been a bit, uh…edgy. It really is nice to see you two, though."

Dale ruffled her hair. "Glad you get to spend time with your girlfriend."

"She's not my—!" She batted him away. "She's not my girlfriend, damn it, she's just a friend."

Jace pulled a cigar from his jacket and lit it, blowing smoke into the air. "If you say so."

"Hmph." She glanced back at the store. Gene had her attention on a stockbook. "Hey, listen, do you think you two could do me a favor?"

"What kind of favor?" Dale crossed his arms. "Last time you had us do you a favor we nearly got blasted to bits by Super Mutants."

"This one is easy. See, I have an idea on how to help Gene but I need some help."

"And you said she wasn't your girlfriend." Jace gave one of his rare smiles at her sour expression.

"Will you do it or not?" She glanced between them.

The two men looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not. We've got some time." Dale nodded. "So, what do you need?"

"Well, I need you to buy some clothes for me…"

* * *

"Is this all right?"

"Yeah, that's the perfect spot!" Renee passed off the clothes to Z0E. "Put these on that mannequin."

The Assaultron began dressing the male mannequin in the clothing Dale and Jace bought. "When you asked for help, I wasn't aware that meant you required me to do everything for you." Already they'd lugged a different mannequin to the same spot.

"Hey! In my defense, I only have one arm!" Renee huffed. "Besides, you do the heavy lifting and I do all the talking. It's fine. It'll work. It has to."

Z0E stepped back and looked the mannequin over. "These clothes are hideous." A horrifically clashing amalgamation of colors and cloths covered it.

"I know. They came from Fallon's." She adjusted the jacket on the other mannequin and straightened the male mannequin's sleeve. "There. The ugly one is from Fallon's, and the good one is from Gene."

"And what exactly is the point of this?" Z0E watched the redhead jump on top of an overturned crate.

"Since Gene can't come out here and advertise the store herself, I'm gonna do it for her." Renee flicked down her sunglasses. "No better way to draw people in than to show them what they're missing."

The Assaultron turned toward her. "You're going to a lot of trouble for Miss Gene."

"Yeah, well… If it makes her happy, it's worth it. I care about her and I want to help her out." She chuckled sadly. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course." Z0E beeped.

"I really, _really_ like Gene. And doing stuff like this… Even if she never ends up caring about me the way I care about her, if I can just see her smile, it's all worthwhile. Do you understand that?" Renee tilted her head, wondering if maybe she'd overestimated the Assaultron's personality subroutines.

"I…believe so." Z0E nodded with another beep.

The redhead grinned. "Great. And that's also not something you should tell her."

"Of course not, Miss Jones."

"All right, time to get started! You can head on back to the shop if you want. I've got things handled from here." She winked. "Thanks a lot!"

For the next few hours, Renee kept grabbing random people from the marketplace and asking them a simple question: Which mannequin is dressed better? All the answers pointed to the female mannequin, dressed by Gene. Renee then gleefully pointed them in the direction to _Wicked Aesthetics_ and made sure to let them know that _Fallon's Basement_ dressed the other one. As she'd set up her little attraction almost right next to Becky's shop, she had the pleasure of relishing all the strange glances people gave it as they passed.

"And just _what_ is the meaning of _this_?!"

Renee turned to see Becky herself come up from her basement. "Why hello there! You seem like a knowledgeable person! Would you mind answering a question for me?" She leaned on the female mannequin with a grin.

" _No_ , I don't want to answer any questions!" Becky pointed to the ground. "Get down here this instant!"

She obliged, jumping down from the crate. "Yes?" She purred.

"I don't know what you're up to, but take all this down at once! You're ruining my sales!" Becky gestured wildly at the mannequins.

"Oh, this?" Renee jerked a thumb toward them. "That's just a bit of advertising. No harm done."

"No harm—no harm done? There's _plenty_ of harm done! I've hardly sold anything today thanks to _you_ and this _horrendous_ stunt of yours!" The shopkeeper jabbed Renee in the chest, glaring at her. "I should have you arrested!"

"For what?" Renee narrowed her eyes and gripped Becky's wrist, hard. "Now you listen to me. Gene may not be able to say anything to you, but I can. If you _ever_ publicly humiliate her again so help me I will _break you_." She tightened her grip, eliciting a pained squeak from the older woman. "You have a choice. You go apologize to Gene and I take down the mannequins, or I'll be out here every goddamn day until I _personally_ put you out of business. Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't deal with threats," Becky spat.

"I don't threaten. I promise." Renee dropped the woman's hand. "If you don't show up at _Wicked Aesthetics_ by sundown, I'll assume you want me to continue."

Becky pressed her lips into a thin line. "Don't think you can get away with this!"

"Oh Becky." The redhead jumped back on her crate and smirked. "I already have."

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.  
**


	13. Anything For You

_Finally._

"Have a nice evening!" Gene waved as the last customer walked out. She collapsed in the chair Renee normally sat in with a groan. "Now I know why I don't stay open this late. God, my feet hurt."

Z0E tottered over. "We seem to have experienced quite an influx of customers."

"No kidding. If I'd known staying open a few hours latah meant suddenly everyone would wanna come, I would've done this ages ago." She sighed and leaned back. "Maybe not."

Gene looked over at the door as it opened again. "Hey short stack. Wheah ya been? You didn't even come back for lunch!"

"Oh, I've been…out." Renee gave her a tired smile. "Want me to start something for dinner? You're probably exhausted."

"It's all right, I can do it." Gene grinned and stood up.

The door had barely closed behind Renee when it burst open again. "You!" Becky Fallon pointed at the redhead. "You and your horrible, twisted little—I told you I wanted those mannequins down!"

"I told you what you had to do to get them down!" Renee bristled and stomped toward her.

"You owe me an entire day's worth of sales!" The older woman didn't back away.

"And you owe Gene an apology!" She reached out to grab the front of Becky's overcoat.

She gasped, grasping at Renee's arm. "Unhand me at once!"

Gene intervened at that point. She pulled Renee away, putting herself between them. "What the hell is going on heah?"

"That little _bitch_ of yours is ruining my business!" Becky narrowed her eyes.

Renee made to lunge at her. "Oh, you wanna talk about who's a bitch?!"

"Enough!" Gene grabbed the back of her shirt. "Short stack, quit it. Becky, mind explaining why you're in heah? Othah than to make my life a living hell."

"Don't act like you don't know!" Becky scoffed, crossing her arms.

Gene blinked rapidly. "Don't know…what?"

"You mean you _really_ don't know?"

"Of course she doesn't know! I came up with it myself, you old hag! Now are you going to apologize or not?" Renee glowered at her.

Becky smirked. "No, I'm not. Because I've nothing to apologize for."

"Why I oughta—"

"Short stack!" Gene jerked her back. "Go upstairs."

"But—"

" _Now._ "

Renee frowned and turned to head up to the apartment. "Remember. I'll be out there _every damn day_." She shot Becky a glare before sulking up the stairs.

Gene sighed. "I don't know what this is about, but you should leave."

"Hmph. I want those mannequins down tomorrow morning. Or else." Becky looked up at Gene, lips pressed into a thin line.

"Or else _what_?" Gene pinched the bridge of her nose. "You can't actually _do_ anything. I know that. You can threaten me all you want, but please leave her out of this. She hasn't done anything."

The older woman barked out a laugh. "Ha! Hasn't done anything, my foot. She stood outside my shop all day convincing people that _your_ shop was better. She's completely ruined everything."

"Sh-she…" Gene glanced at the stairs. "I'll, um, talk to her about it."

"See that you do! Hmph, troublemaker like that should've gotten her legs broken instead. She's almost as bad as _you_."

When Gene turned to respond, Becky was already headed to leave. "Mannequins down or you won't like what happens, Dandridge. And I mean it." She slammed the door behind her.

"Z0E, I'm gonna go upstairs. Mind cleaning up a bit?" Gene looked over at the robot.

"Of course not, ma'am."

She went upstairs to find Renee digging through the refrigerator, mumbling to herself. "Short stack?"

"…and then why do _I_ always get in trouble, Jesus Christ, I can't find anything in here… No wonder she's so thin, can never find any food she buys…" Renee tossed a few cans onto the nearby counter.

"Hey, short stack." Gene stepped closer.

"Huh?" Renee straightened up, hitting her head on one of the fridge shelves. She turned, rubbing the spot. "Ow, yeah?"

Gene rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "You've gotta start paying more attention."

"Yeah, yeah." Renee's shoulders fell. "Come to yell at me some more?"

"No. I didn't mean to the first time." Gene closed the space between them and pulled her close. She rested her chin on top of Renee's head. "Thank you. Becky finally told me what you were doing. You didn't have to, you know."

"I know. But I want to." Renee's voice was muffled where she was pressed up against Gene. "You were practically killing yourself over not making enough money and I wanted to help. I mean, I'm not really helping your situation any by being here…"

She sighed and tightened her grip. "I _told_ you to stop worrying about that. Just let me handle things and you focus on healing up." She suddenly felt Renee rapidly tapping her shoulder. "Hm?"

" _Ow_ , Gene, arm, remember?"

Gene sprang back. "I'm sorry!"

"I-it's fine." Renee smiled through her wince. "So, I guess you don't mind the mannequins in the market?"

"Of course not." The shopkeeper grinned. "But, I do want you to come back for lunch at least. No reason to work _that_ hahd."

Renee snapped her fingers on her left hand and pointed at Gene with a wink. "Anything for you, baby."

Gene tilted her head. "What did you…?"

"N-not like in a dating way or anything! I meant that like as a friendly way, like a—Aw hell, forget I said anything!" She turned as her cheeks turned red. "D-don't you have dinner to make?"

"Oh, right. Just…give me a bit." Gene began getting something together for them to eat. She glanced at Renee from time to time, noting how the redhead's face was completely taken over by a blush. Personally, she didn't mind the slip-up. In fact, she… _enjoyed_ it.

* * *

The pattern continued for a few days. Renee left when the shop opened to continue bringing in customers while Gene and Z0E kept things running. She definitely saw more business in the time Renee advertised than she had in a very long time. Of course it helped to know they were being a general nuisance to Becky Fallon as well.

Though everything came to a screeching halt one morning when they were both woken up by loud pounding on the front door. Gene yawned as she plodded down the stairs to answer it. "I'm coming!" She shouted.

"Who is it this early?" Renee rubbed her eyes, not too far behind.

"Yes?" Gene opened the door to find a few members of Diamond City security. "Can I help you?"

One guard slapped a set of handcuffs around her wrists. "Gene Dandridge, you're under arrest for trespassing and the burglary of _Fallon's Basement_."

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.  
**


	14. Jailbird

"I'm _what_?" Gene looked down at the handcuffs. "Wait a minute, I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, yeah. You can tell 'em that at your trial." He dragged her outside. "Let's go, Dandridge."

"Short stack, tell them I didn't do it!" She struggled to get free of the guards.

Renee grabbed the arm of a nearby man. "Officer, she really didn't. She's been home all night. Trust me, I would know. I'd recognize her snoring anywhere by now."

"You'll be able to tell Pastor Clements that during her trial tomorrow." He shook his arm free. "In the meantime, your friend is gonna get nice and cozy in lockup."

She watched them go helplessly. "Don't worry, Gene! I'll fix this!" She called.

" _Someone has to because I sure as hell can't right now!_ " Gene shouted back right before they turned a corner.

Renee ran her hand through her hair. "Okay. This isn't good."

Z0E, meanwhile, booted up for the morning shortly after Gene first opened the door and made her way to Renee. "What isn't, Miss Jones?"

"Oh good, you're awake. Well, Gene's just been arrested, and—"

Z0E beeped rapidly, and loudly. Renee held up her hand. "Hey, calm down! It's fine!"

"How is this fine?!" The robot's voice began to short as her sensors went into overdrive.

"It's fine because I have a plan." The redhead looped her arm around Z0E. "Now, I want you to just go back to your docking station and do whatever it is you robots do, okay? I have this handled."

Z0E wriggled away from her. "What about the shop?"

"Oh yeah. Hm. Okay, watch the shop. It's closed for the day, obviously, but just make sure nobody breaks in, all right?" Renee placed a hand on the robot's shoulder. "Don't worry about Gene. I'll make sure she comes home."

"I trust you, Miss Jones."

Renee smiled before heading upstairs to change out of her pajamas. First order of business was making sure she didn't look like a madwoman running around town. Next, she needed to get something together for Gene to wear—as well as breakfast—to take to her later. But perhaps most importantly, she needed to find out just how this _trial_ business worked. Back home a gun was judge, jury, and executioner; here in the city, apparently they did things a little more diplomatically.

Once she managed to get into a set of jeans and a t-shirt, Renee headed back down the stairs. "I'm headed out for a bit. If anyone comes around looking for Gene, just tell them she's out."

"Of course, Miss Jones."

She shut the door behind her and made her way to the to All Faiths Chapel where she knew Pastor Clements could be found. "Pastor?" She called, walking in. She found him near the terminal. "Pastor, I need to speak with you."

"Of course. How can I help?" He smiled slightly.

"I was told that you're heading a trial tomorrow." She tilted her head. "I wanted to know how that all works."

He nodded with a soft sigh. "Yes, I am. I'll hear both sides of the story and make my decision based on that. If you're saying you would like to testify for one of them—"

"I would. For Gene. Pastor, you know she didn't do anything. She wouldn't do something like this!"

"I don't have a bias on the matter. Only a guiding hand." He glanced away. "Come to the mayor's office tomorrow morning at ten and we'll have a short trial. You'll be free to speak your mind freely then."

She furrowed her brow. "Isn't there anything I can do now?"

"No. And if you try, you could just make things worse for your friend."

Renee snapped her mouth shut. She gave him a nod and left the chapel, letting out a breath once she was outside. "Shit…" She rubbed her eyes. _Becky Fallon really fucked us over this time._

She headed back to the shop, yawning the whole way there. She'd grown accustomed to sleeping in over the past few weeks and getting woken up so early by the guards certainly put a kink in her routine. Still, she had no time for a nap as she had to go meet with Gene.

"Welcome back, Miss Jones. Learn anything?" Z0E greeted her as she walked in.

"The trial's tomorrow at ten in the mayor's office. That's really all I know." She rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm gonna grab some food for Gene and take it over to her."

The Assaultron said nothing.

Renee grabbed her messenger bag from her pile of things and walked into Gene's small bedroom. Her bed was still unmade, the sheet and blanket thrown back almost to the floor. Gene usually made her bed at some point in the day; it wasn't uncommon for Renee to lay out on the bed in the evenings while Gene sat on the balcony. In fact, they did so just the night before.

 _"So what's your favorite thing about the Commonwealth?" Gene asked, looking up at the sky and sipping her Nuka-Cola._

 _"Dunno. I mean, it's not as hot here. Less dust." Renee gazed at the ceiling. "At least here I don't have to worry about which Brahmin got out of the pen."_

 _The shopkeeper chuckled. "That's true, I guess."_

 _She turned her eyes to Gene. In the fading light of day, she looked…peaceful. Serene. Not stressed or worried about anything for once. "Hey, Gene?"_

 _"Hm?" Gene turned. Her sunglasses slid down her nose and a shaft of sunlight hit her face just right to highlight her sapphire eyes._

 _"Oh… Nothing. I forgot."_

 _Gene shook her head with a smile and reached up to brush an errant lock of ebony hair from her face. "All righty then." She went back to her comic book._

Renee blinked to bring herself out of her thoughts. "Okay, clothes, clothes…" She looked around until she saw a small bureau. Opening the top drawer, she saw the exact thing she was hoping _not_ to find. "Goddamn it, Gene!" She slammed it shut, face completely red. "Why would you put your underwear at the top?!"

Downstairs, she heard Z0E beeping. "Now the robot's laughing at me…" She mumbled.

In the next drawer, she found some jeans and plain shirts. "Now we're talking."

She stuffed an outfit into her bag and went back into the kitchen to grab a Nuka and some of the travel food Gene kept around. "Come on, she likes those tarberry things, where are they… Aha!" She grabbed some and tossed them in. Feeling satisfied with what she managed to get, she went back downstairs.

"Find everything you needed, Miss Jones?" Z0E asked.

" _Yes_ , I did. I'm heading over to the security office." Renee threw the bag over her left shoulder. "I'll be back later."

"Give Miss Gene my regards."

"Will do." She set off again.

Fortunately the security office wasn't too far from the shop, so it didn't take Renee long to get there. She walked in and stopped at the first guard she came to. "Excuse me, officer."

"Hm? Whaddaya want?" He looked up at her.

"I'm here to visit Gene Dandridge. I brought some stuff for her. Like food." Renee rustled the bag.

"Give it here."

She handed off the bag and watched as he took out everything she'd packed in there. He even went so far as to go through the pockets on the jeans. "All right, you're clear to go." He jerked his head toward the staircase leading into the office proper.

"Thank you, sir." She went on ahead and opened the door. "Gene!" She dashed to the bars of the prison cell.

Gene met her at the bars, gripping them tightly. "Oh thank god, short stack. Please tell me you're heah to get me _the fuck out_!"

"Not, uh, not quite." She slid the bag through the bars. "But I did bring you some clothes and food!"

"Well, it's a start." Gene sighed. "This is crazy. How the hell am I supposed to prove I'm innocent?"

Renee smirked and shook her head. "Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. Trust me." She held out her hand.

Gene took it without a second thought. "I do. But you bettah pull through for me. I can't run a business behind bars."

"Right. Listen, I've got a few more things to figure out, but I'll see you tomorrow at your trial. I'll be there to prove you're innocent." Renee gave Gene's hand a gentle squeeze and pulled back. "Also, why the actual hell do you keep your underwear in the goddamned top drawer?"

Gene choked out a noise. "Sh-short stack, not now!"

The redhead laughed and waved her goodbyes, leaving the bag with Gene. As she walked out of the security office, she suddenly felt a little uneasy. She felt confident in her ability to be able to prove Gene's innocence, but at the same time, nothing was guaranteed. She decided to take a loop around the market to think.

As she passed by _Fallon's Basement_ , she noticed the end of a baseball bat sticking out of a nearby trashcan. Her lips curled back in an impish smile. "Oh Becky Fallon, you almost make this too easy."


	15. It's Elementary, My Dear Gene!

**I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who's favorited, followed, or reviewed this story. I appreciate each and every one of my readers, and I hope you all have a wonderful day.**

 **Please, enjoy.**

* * *

The following morning at ten o'clock, they crowded into the conference room up in the stands. Pastor Clements sat himself at a desk while Becky Fallon and Gene Dandridge—still in handcuffs, much to her annoyance—sat before him. "Is everyone here?" The good pastor asked, glancing around the room.

"Yes, including some people that _aren't supposed to be here_." McDonough shot Piper a glare. "I told you never to come up here again!"

"I'm the press. The press can be in a courtroom." Piper flipped to a clean page in her notebook and clicked her pen.

"Not you, you're not!"

"Mayor, please." Pastor Clements folded his hands. "I'd like to move on, if we can."

McDonough stepped back to lean against the wall with a grumble. Clements nodded and looked at Becky and Gene. "Very well. I'd like you both to tell me the story of what happened and we'll go from there. Mrs. Fallon, please begin."

"Well—"

"Sorry I'm late!" Renee ran into the room, carrying a Swatter. "I didn't wake up on time."

Gene's shoulders slumped forward. "Great…"

At once the few guards in the room trained their guns on her. "Don't move!" One shouted. "Put the bat down!"

"Officer, this is evidence. Besides, do you _really_ think I can do any damage with this thing right now?" She raised an eyebrow and gave him a little wave with her right hand, still confined to a sling.

Pastor Clements nodded. "She spoke to me yesterday. It's allowed." He looked at Becky. "Continue, please."

Becky Fallon huffed and crossed her arms. "Well, two nights ago I was asleep, minding my own business, not harming anyone, when suddenly I hear the basement window break. So I wake up and go down to see what was going on, and who do I see but _her_ —" Here she took a moment to glare at Gene. "—stealing some of my merchandise! Well of course I try to stop her and what does she do? _Hits me_ with a Swatter! The next thing I know, it's the next morning and I'm missing several of my products."

"I see." He looked at Gene. "And you?"

Gene gazed down at her hands. She inhaled deeply. "I was just… I was at home that night. Renee and I had dinnah and went to bed like usual. I didn't even know anything was going on until yesterday morning when the guards showed up." She brought her head up to look at him. "You have to believe me. I didn't _do_ anything, I sweah."

"Oh please, don't even listen to her. She'll start tearing up and before you know it she'll bring up her parents and start _crying_ to get her way like she has these past few years." The older woman waved her hand.

"What?" Gene whipped around to glare at her. "I've nevah done anything like that in my life!"

"Ladies, please." Clements sighed. "I see. Now, Renee, I believe you told me you wanted to testify on Miss Dandridge's behalf, right?" He looked over at the redhead.

Renee jumped up from her chair and brought over the Swatter. "Indeed I do." She laid it on the table. "You see, Gene didn't break into _Fallon's Basement_ , because Becky did it herself." She pointed at the woman.

Becky barked out a laugh. "What a ridiculous idea!"

"Is it?" Renee began to pace back and forth. "In the middle of the night when the market is closed, you know as well as everyone in this room that no one is around except for Percy, who can't leave his post, and Takahashi. You decided to take advantage of that. You waited until the exact moment Takahashi shuts down for around thirty minutes to reboot to take a Swatter, _this_ Swatter, and bash your own window in. Then, you stuffed some clothes into the hollowed-out chest of the male mannequin set up in front of your shop! I bet you sabotaged your shop the first time, too."

"Hmph." She glanced around the room. "Well, even if that _was_ true, _which it isn't_ , how would you even know?"

"Because I watched you do it!" Renee unwrapped the handle of the Swatter. "A few days ago I watched Moe Cronin give this personalized Swatter to her. Even if Gene owned a Swatter—which she does not—why would she have one that says ' _To Becky from Moses Cro_ '?"

Becky swallowed hard and began to fidget. "Wh-where did you get that? That is _my_ personal item and I would like to know how you got your filthy little hands on it."

"I found it in the trashcan outside your shop." She grinned.

Clements ran his fingertips over the inscription on the bat's handle. "The evidence does seem to point in Gene's favor…"

"What were you doing out that late anyway?" Gene raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to go smoke and talk with Percy since you won't let me smoke in the apartment." The redhead chuckled awkwardly.

"Short stack, we talked about that!"

"You can't just expect me to quit overnight!"

The pastor cleared his throat. "You two can talk about _that_ later. For now, I believe the evidence is clear. It's my decision that Gene Dandridge be found not guilty." He smiled at her. "It's a good thing your friend came through for you."

"I'll say!" Gene stood up for a guard to unlock the handcuffs. "Finally. Those things are annoying as hell."

"Sorry about that, Gene." The guard hooked the cuffs on his belt. "Standard procedure, you know how it is."

She nodded. "Don't worry about it."

Becky Fallon stood up next. She leveled her gaze with Renee. "Y-you… You conniving little…"

"I told you I wouldn't forgive you for what you did to her. Fortunately for me, you're too stupid to cover your tracks." Renee shrugged. "Hope you've learned your lesson."

"I'll make sure you pay for this!" Becky lunged forward.

Renee hit the floor with a loud thud. Two guards restrained the older woman before she could get another hit in. "You're coming down to lockup with us." One man slapped the handcuffs on her, holding her hands behind her back.

"You've done nothing but ruin my life since you got here!" Becky continued to shout and ramble as they led her away. " _You'll pay for this!_ "

Gene knelt next to Renee. "You all right?"

"Y-yeah, I'll be fine. Just landed on my right side." She took Gene's hand and got to her feet. "Thanks." She rubbed her shoulder.

Clements walked up to them. "Well, I'd have to say that is one of the most exciting trials I've ever had the pleasure of conducting." He smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your day, ladies. If you'll excuse me." He nodded and took his leave.

Piper followed him out next. "Wow, this is gonna make a _great_ article! Blue's not gonna believe it!"

Gene gazed down at Renee. "Let's head home."

"Agreed."

* * *

After spending a night in a jail cell, Gene wanted nothing more than a good meal, a bath, and her bed. Renee did her best to help with the meal and decided to spend the rest of the day resting as well. She laid on the couch dozing when Gene padded out of her bedroom. "Hm?" She opened one eye to look at the shopkeeper.

"Oh, you're awake." Gene smiled and sat at her workbench, turning the chair to face the couch. "Hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, you're fine."

"Listen, I really wanted to thank you for what you did. I don't think you understand how much I appreciate it." Gene leaned on the back of the chair.

Renee turned her head to gaze at the woman. "I mean, we're friends, aren't we? You let me stay for a few months, I bust you outta jail, it's what friends do."

"Right."

A comfortable silence settled between them. Renee almost fell asleep when she heard Gene stand up. "Going somewhere?"

"I was thinking of going for a walk. It's a nice evening."

"I'll tag along." She shoved on her boots and hurried to catch up with her.

In the early evening most of the shops were preparing to close, with the exception of the Power Noodles stand and a new restaurant that recently opened next to Chem-I-Care. A few children weaved in between shoppers as they played after a long day of schooling. One nearly ran into Gene, nearly causing her to fall into Renee.

"Sorry about that." She straightened out her jacket once she was back on her feet. "Hey, how are you feeling lately?"

"Me?" Renee shrugged. "I'm all right. Why? Do I look sick?"

"Well no, but it hasn't been all that long since the whole Davey thing. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Gene's gaze softened. "Your arm hurting you any?"

The redhead nibbled her bottom lip. "I'd be lying if I said no. It hurts sometimes. Usually at night when I'm trying to sleep. B-but it's nothing you need to be worried about. I mean, that's just how bones work." Renee sighed. "God, nothing's worse than when I got bucked by that Brahmin though…"

"Why were you trying to ride a Brahmin?"

"It was a dare, okay? Davey dared me to try to ride a Brahmin so I did, but the Brahmin didn't like that too much so it threw me off. Broke my left leg and ankle and cracked a few ribs."

Gene laughed, trying to imagine Renee's small frame riding a large, burly Brahmin. "And how old were you?"

"…Eighteen." Renee huffed. "Listen, I wanted to impress him at the time!" She chuckled and laughed along with her. "Okay, so it's kind of funny, I guess."

A few guards ran past them as they neared the entrance. "Hm? Something must be going on…" Gene narrowed her eyes.

"Let's check it out!" Renee took off after them.

"Short stack!" She groaned and followed.

By the time they made it to the city entrance, all the shooting died down, but a group of guards were still huddled around something on the pavement. "What happened?" Renee looked around, seeing a few dead mongrels.

"These mongrels were going nuts on somethin' here. We killed it but I ain't never seen anythin' like it." One guard backed off so they could see.

Renee tilted her head. "What's a Nightstriker doing all the way up here?"

"What the hell is that thing?" Gene nudged it with her foot. "Good grief." It looked like someone mixed a snake with a wolf.

"It's a Nightstriker. They're related to Nightstalkers. Sometimes we'd see them around the farm back home, but I've never seen one around here. They usually like dry places, like the desert." Renee knelt by the animal. "What were you doing here…"

"Well, at least it's dead. Ugh."

She turned her head slightly. "Wait. I hear something."

Everyone went silent. Indeed, a faint whimpering sound came from behind some nearby crates. Renee crept toward it. Gene shot out a hand to grab her arm. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.

"It's fine, don't worry." She wrenched her arm free and continued to the crates. Nudging them out of the way, she gasped. "Oh my god…"

A small Nightstriker pup huddled against the crates. It flicked its forked tongue out to taste the air before whimpering again. Renee squatted down and held out her hand. "Hey there, little guy. I'm not gonna hurt ya. It's okay."

"You found a baby one?" Gene looked over her shoulder. "Don't touch it, what if it bites you?"

"Gene, you worry too much." Renee beckoned it closer. "Come on, don't be scared."

The pup limped toward her, holding its front leg close to its body. It whimpered and stumbled to the pavement. Renee picked it up in her hand. "Oh, you poor thing." She glanced at the dead Nightstriker. "That must have been his mother."

"Okay, well, you caught it, so let's get rid of it." Gene clenched her jaw. "The less Nightstrikahs we have around here the bettah. The Commonwealth's dangerous enough."

"We can't kill it! Look at him, he's only a baby!" She rubbed her thumb along the pup's chest. "And he's a sweetheart. Yes you are! Yes you are! Who's a good snuppy?"

"A snuppy?" Gene raised an eyebrow.

"That's what they're called! I'm serious." She tilted the pup to get a better look at its wound. "Aw, look. He's hurt. We can't just leave him here."

Gene crossed her arms. "No. We are _not_ taking him home. I already have Z0E, and I have you. I don't have room for anymore people, or _snuppies_ , or whatevah." She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"But he's so cute!" Renee lifted him up. "Look at that face. How can you say no to that face?"

The pup sniffed at Gene before flicked its tongue out again, barely catching the end of her nose. It yapped and began wiggling its little rattlesnake tail. Renee grinned. "See? He likes you already!"

She glanced between the pup and Renee. "Ugh, _fine_." She rolled her eyes. "But you're taking care of it!"

"No problem. Taking care of animals is my specialty." She held the pup close. "Now, let's go get you patched up, little man."

Gene followed behind her, shaking her head. "I'm way too fucking nice…"

* * *

 **Reviews/comments are appreciated.  
**


	16. Only A Moment

Gene had to admit, the scene was cute.

After bringing the snuppy home, they patched up his injured leg as well as they could and gave him some food and water. Renee played with him until they were both tired, at which point she fell asleep on the couch and the pup nestled next to her, curled up against her right side. Every so often his tail twitched but otherwise he was fast asleep.

"Good night, short stack." Gene grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and laid it over the redhead.

She walked to her bedroom and changed into her pajamas before sliding between the sheets of her bed. With a contented sigh she stretched out and relaxed, feeling the stress melt away. There really wasn't anything quite like sleeping in one's own bed.

Gene nearly fell asleep when she heard a shrill bark. She grumbled and turned on the lamp on the bedside table. Looking down, she saw the damn snuppy. "What? Go sleep with short stack."

He barked again and wagged his tail. She sighed. "No, it's not playtime. It's time to sleep. Go sleep."

He hissed, flicking his tongue in and out.

"For the love of…" She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and bent down to pick him up. "What's wrong with short stack, huh? Go sleep with her."

She tiptoed over to the couch and gently placed him on Renee's stomach. "Lie down and go to sleep," she whispered, turning to go back to bed.

Gene had just laid down again when the snuppy jogged into her room. He yelped for her attention and scratched at the leg of the bed, clearly wanting to sleep with her. She glared down at him. "No. No snuppies or whatevah the hell in my bed."

He whimpered and pressed his ears back.

"Don't try that on me. That might work on short stack but not me. I said no." She flicked off the light and rolled over.

He whimpered softly and she heard him plop on the floor. "Hmph." She snuggled down in her blankets. A small twinge of guilt nibbled at her but she forced it down and drifted off shortly afterward.

* * *

"I was thinking of naming him Noodle."

"Noodle?" Gene sat down with her breakfast. "Where'd you come up with that?"

Renee swallowed a bite of Mirelurk omelet. "I read once that sometimes people would call snakes danger noodles, you know, before the war. So I figure since Nightstrikers are part snake, I'd name him Noodle." She looked down at the snuppy. "Do you like that, Noodle?"

He looked up from his bowl of Cram with a happy yelp. Renee grinned. "Noodle it is."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, dogs can be a lot of responsibility on their own but this is a weird mutant dog thing." Gene eyed it.

"I'm not a little kid, Gene. I think I can handle a snuppy." She reached down to pet him. "Considering how I once rescued a Yao Guai cub and nursed it back to health, Noodle won't be a problem."

Gene's eyes widened. "You rescued a Yao Guai?"

Renee began to laugh. "No, but I had you going for it, didn't I?"

"Damn it, don't be an igit." And yet, Gene smiled as she spoke.

"In all seriousness, don't forget I grew up on a farm. I've been around animals for most of my life." She scooped Noodle off the ground and plopped him in her lap. "And he's such a good boy! Aren't you? Are you the good snuppy?" She scratched him behind his ears and he gave a happy bark.

"You nevah talk to me like that." Gene's lips twitched into a smile.

Renee looked up. "Who's a good shopkeeper? You are!" She kept using the voice reserved for praising animals.

"Okay, okay. Nevah do that again." She wrinkled her nose.

"And that is why I don't talk to you like that."

With the danger of Becky Fallon no longer present—at least, for a little while—Gene went back to her original store hours. Fortunately for Renee, this also meant she didn't have to stand in the market and advertise. The redhead fully intended on spending the day training Noodle instead.

The ragtag group went down to the shop to open it for the day. Noodle proved to be too small to navigate the stairs himself, so Renee carried him. As soon as his paws hit the wood floor he wobbled over to Z0E. His little nose went wild sniffing her.

"Ma'am, what is this?" The Assaultron stared down at the snuppy.

"Ask short stack." Gene flipped the sign on the door to Open.

"Z0E, this is Noodle. Noodle, say hi to Z0E." Renee grinned. "We found him outside the city yesterday. He's a snuppy!"

Z0E beeped in alarm as Noodle lifted his leg near her. "Miss Jones?"

"Noodle!"

Behind the counter, Gene clenched her jaw. "Short stack, you bettah train that thing fast!"

"O-on it!" Renee rushed to take care of it.

"Good god what have I agreed to…"

* * *

By the evening, Renee felt exhausted chasing after her new scaly friend all day. She flopped down on the couch after the store closed with a groan. "Oh my god I forgot how much trouble babies are."

"I thought you were good with animals." Gene sat at her workbench with the store's ledger.

"I am, it's just—Noodle, no!" She shooed the snuppy away from chewing on a box filled with cloth scraps. "We need to get him some toys or something."

Gene slid on her work glasses and began analyzing the day's sales. "Hm."

"I mean, maybe I could make him a chew toy out of some old clothes you can't sell."

"Mm."

Renee reached for the box and dug around in it. "Some of this stuff looks like you can't even use it. He could rip these to shreds if you don't care."

"Uh-huh."

"Gene? Are you paying attention?"

The shopkeeper turned, pencil in hand. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

Renee swallowed hard and felt heat creep into her face. Gene's glasses slipped down her nose and her ebony brows were raised ever so slightly. Sure, Renee'd seen her sunglasses do the same trick, but this was…different. Sexier. _Sexier?!_ "U-uh, I, ah, you…"

"Are you feeling okay?" Gene reached up to pull her glasses down even further. "Short stack, Doc Sun said that you needed to rest and you've been doing everything but that. Don't tell me you're getting sick."

She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. _Shit. Fuck. Damn it, why does she have to look at me that way?_ "I'm fine!" She squeaked. She coughed. "I'm fine. Just, um, yeah."

Gene pushed her glasses back up. "Okay then." She turned back to continue working on the ledger.

Renee slumped forward. It was getting harder to ignore the way she felt about Gene. Much, much harder. Every smile, every glance, hell, even the way she said "short stack" in that way of hers, it all made her feel strange and content all at the same time. Gene made her feel complete.

 _Is… Is this what love is supposed to be?_

Noodle garnered her attention by playing with her foot. He pawed at her toes, growling. Renee smiled down at him. "Oh, are you vicious? Are you a vicious killer?" She wiggled her toes to taunt him.

"Boof!" He jumped up and pounced on her foot. Doubling back, he pounced again.

"Hehe, you're more like a cat." She grinned. It disappeared when she felt him bite down. "Ow! No! No biting!"

He yelped and slunk away with a whimper.

"Ouch, sharp little suckers…" She made sure she wasn't bleeding. "Come here, I'm not mad…"

And playtime started again.

* * *

The day ended much in the same way the previous one did. Renee splayed on the couch, asleep, while Noodle laid on his back across her legs. His forked tongue barely poked out of his mouth.

Gene reached for the blanket again when she heard a whimper. She looked down at the snuppy, but he hadn't moved a tic. "Short stack…?"

"Mm…" Renee pushed herself up. Her eyes were glassy with pain and she reached to cradle her injured arm. As soon as she noticed Gene, she smiled. "Oh hey. Sorry, was I snoring?"

"No, but I…" Gene's brow furrowed in concern. "You…"

"Hm?" The redhead waited patiently. Pain flashed across her face again and she winced.

"Can I help at all?" Gene's gaze flicked over her.

She shook her head. "N-no. I usually just wait until it stops."

The shopkeeper moved to sit behind Renee. She got as much copper-auburn hair out of the way as she could and put her hands on the woman's shoulders. "Relax." She felt Renee tense at her touch.

"G-Gene, what are you…" Renee inhaled sharply.

Gene began kneading her thumbs against Renee's neck. "No wondah you can't sleep, you're a bundle of nerves." She eased her way down to her shoulders. Her hands stilled as she heard a soft moan. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, that feels…good." Renee swallowed hard.

"I'm glad." Gene continued. Her fingers massaged out any knots she came across as she worked down Renee's back. Once she reached the bottom of the woman's ribs, she started back at her neck.

All of a sudden Renee fell against her. Gene blinked, looking down. She smiled with a chuckle. "Good night, short stack." She reached for the blanket draped over the couch and threw it over the both of them. She didn't want to risk waking her up by standing.

In the dark and stillness of the night, for a moment, Gene allowed herself to imagine life if the woman in her arms was hers. If the snuppy at the end of the couch was their faithful companion. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the couch. It was best not to get too close.

Renee shifted and nuzzled against her, resting on her shoulder. Her hair tickled Gene's nose. _Maybe…getting a little close wouldn't hurt…_


	17. Snuppysitting

"Are you sure it's okay? I could try to take him with me." Renee glanced down at Noodle where he was currently chewing on one of Gene's old shoes.

She waved dismissively. "You're fine, short stack. How hahd is it to babysit a mutt?"

"He's not a mutt, he's—"

"A snuppy, I know." Gene laughed and nudged the redhead out the door. "Now hurry it up and get going. The soonah you get to Doc Sun the soonah you can get back heah."

"Heh, right. I'll be back later!" She gave the shopkeeper a wave and headed down the steps to the street.

Gene closed the door behind her and stared down at Noodle. "All right, ground rules. No bahking, no biting, no peeing on anything, no whining, no hissing, and don't bothah the customers. Got it?"

The snuppy tilted his head.

She sighed. "Great."

Gene woke up early that morning, early enough to be able to get herself off the couch before Renee realized what happened. Of course, once she was awake, she let Gene know she had business in the marketplace; namely, it was about time for her to have a checkup at the Mega Surgery Center. "I mean, I'm a few days early, but last night made me think I should go now," she'd explained over breakfast.

Unfortunately, that left Gene on Noodle duty. Renee couldn't possibly take such a young snuppy with her to see Dr. Sun; that was a disaster waiting to happen. But leaving him with Gene wasn't necessarily the best choice, either. Noodle tended to get on her nerves. Not that he noticed, of course, and continued to beg her for attention whenever he could.

The shopkeeper went behind the counter and patiently waited for her first customers of the day. Noodle kept playing by himself off to the side, away from any products he could ruin. She watched him wrestle with the shoe. "You really like that, don'tcha?"

He growled and pounced on it, his tail rattling as it wagged.

"Good." She pulled out her stockbook. "Z0E, how's our collection of dungarees?"

"If you find more that would be helpful." The robot tottered back toward a storeroom. "I'll double check that my database is correct."

Gene began writing a note in the margin when a loud crash startled her. The pencil dove across the paper, leaving a dark line in its wake. She clenched her jaw. "Noodle…"

He managed to pull a dress form down. She dashed over as he busied himself with tugging on the jacket around the form. "No! Bad! Bad boy!" She grabbed him and held him up. "No playing with my merchandise!"

"Hrmm?" He blinked at her.

"Who am I kidding, I know you don't undahstand."

Noodle barked and wagged his tail.

"Go play ovah theah." She placed him over by the shoe. "Stay."

As she walked back over to the counter, she heard the familiar _tack-tack-tack_ of his claws against the hardwood floor. She looked down. He whimpered and pawed at her boot, giving a yelp for attention. "What?" She raised an eyebrow.

He got up on his hind legs using her for support. His ears were pressed against his skull and he whimpered again. "I'm not going to coddle you like she does. Go play by yourself." She nudged him away.

The bell above the shop's door jingled as a customer walked in. Gene straightened with a smile. "Welcome to _Wicked Aesthetics_!"

Arturo waved. "Good morning! I was wondering if you had any new clothes in stock. My little girl is growing faster than I can buy her clothes for." He smiled back at his daughter, who followed him shyly.

Gene nodded, walking out from behind the counter. "I just got some new items that I think would be just _wicked_."

While they looked at clothes, Noodle snuck up behind Nina. He dashed up to her, biting down on her shoelace. She squeaked in surprise and looked down. "Oh…" She squatted to pet him behind the ears. "Ms. Dandridge, you got a puppy?"

"Hm?" Gene turned. "Oh, uh, no, he's not mine. He belongs to my friend. He's a…" She sighed. "A _snuppy_." The word still sounded absolutely ridiculous to her.

"He's so cute!" Nina giggled as he rolled over on his back. "What's his name?"

"Noodle."

Arturo cleared his throat. "He's, ah, safe, right?" His brow furrowed.

"He's only a baby Nightstrikah. Short stack told me he's perfectly safe. They don't develop venom until they get oldah." She snapped her jaw shut. _Why the actual hell would I say that._

"Venom?" Arturo's eyes widened but he didn't push the issue. "I'll take these," he mumbled, not even really looking at the clothes anymore. "Come on, _chula_."

Nina stood up and brushed herself off. "Okay…"

Gene rang up his items as quickly as she could and sent Arturo on his way. Once they were gone, she glared down at Noodle. "Damn it, you cost me a sale. That could've been way bettah."

He ignored her and began licking at his still-healing wound.

"And stop that, you're never gonna get bettah." She went to pick him up and, against her better judgement, placed him on the counter next to her. "You're staying right heah wheah I can watch you."

Noodle immediately began sniffing at the register, her stockbook, the bottle of water she had… Everything in sight. He had never been allowed up so high before. He sat back once he was satisfied and barked. His tongue flicked in and out of his mouth.

Gene rested her chin on her hand. "Hurry it up, short stack…"

* * *

Renee was more than a little surprised to see what looked like half the Diamond City Security force at the Mega Surgery Center. "What the hell…?" She tapped a guard on the shoulder. "What the heck is going on?"

"Bunch of us were fightin' Mutants yesterday. Doc's checkin' us out to make sure we ain't infected with that FEV shit."

Another guard turned around with a nod. "Yeah, don't wanna turn into a stupid Mutant!"

"Don't you have to be _injected_ with FEV to be infected?" Renee cocked her head.

At that moment, Dr. Sun's voice was heard above the guards: " _For the last time, you're not going to contract FEV just from behind splattered with Super Mutant blood! Get the hell out of my office!"_

Most of the guards grumbled and shuffled off, but a few with actual injuries or complaints stuck around. Renee sat down in one of the chairs he had available for waiting patients. She wasn't waiting for long before Piper and Blue showed up, looking far worse for wear. "Holy shit, what happened to you two?"

Piper leaned heavily on her partner. "Well…" She grinned.

" _Someone_ thought it would be a good idea to dive into a Raider hideout." Blue adjusted his hold on her. "But, we also saved a little girl from them, so that's something…"

"Must've been some hideout." Renee glanced them over. Each was covered in dirt and blood, though not all of it must have been their own. Blue's Vaultsuit had a few tears in it and Piper's had sported a new hole.

"Oh no, this happened when we jumped off a fire escape and landed in a dumpster!" Piper chuckled. "We decided we were done with the Raiders and took a good ole leap of faith, buuuut the dumpster wasn't as full as we thought…"

"And then the Raiders caught up to us anyway."

Renee stood up and offered the reporter her chair. "Sounds like fun." She smiled as she said it, but a small part of her _did_ miss running around the Commonwealth shooting Raiders and Mutants.

"It'll make a good story!" Piper squeaked as she sat, wincing. "Hehe… Maybe next time don't listen to me, Blue."

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson." He collapsed in the chair next to her.

The few Diamond City guards that stayed behind finished their business with Dr. Sun and left. Renee jerked her head toward the doctor. "You two can go next. You need to see him more than I do anyway."  
"Thanks, Renee! That's really nice." Piper looked over at Blue. "Okay, help me up here."

"Sure, sure, Piper _Danger_ Wright." He laughed and pulled her to her feet.

Renee glanced out toward the marketplace. She watched more and more people filter into the city as time dragged on. _Hope Gene's doing okay with Noodle._

* * *

"God _damn it_!" Gene scrubbed at the floor furiously.

Noodle sat before her, panting, completely oblivious to her anger.

In the few hours that Renee'd been gone, Noodle managed to break each and every one of her rules. He sniffed and barked at every single customer, hissed each time the door even _moved_ , knocked down several of her displays, and already chewed up the bottom of a dress (though she'd had that dress on display for months, so it wasn't much of a loss). Most recently, he tried to mark his territory on Z0E. Again.

The Assaultron stood nearby. "You don't seem to have the kind of control over him that Miss Jones does."

" _No_ , you don't say?" Gene laid a towel over the spot to let it dry and pushed herself to her feet. She leaned down to pick up the snuppy. "Now you listen to me. You've got one more chance before I kick you outta heah, got it?" She narrowed her eyes. "I don't care if short stack thinks you're some kind of pet, you're nothing but trouble!"

He whimpered and his ears went back.

"Good, you finally undahstand." She plopped him down. "Now go play and leave me alone!"

He looked up at her.

" _Git!_ " She pointed at the corner.

Noodle yelped and ran to where she gestured.

Z0E beeped a few times. "Don't you think that was a bit much, ma'am?"

"I nevah should've let her bring that damn thing home." She shot him a glare and began straightening the shop. Just as she finished putting some shirts back on a shelving unit, she heard the door open…followed by Noodle hissing. "Noodle!" She whipped around.

"Nope, it's Piper!" Piper and Blue walked in. The reporter closed the door behind them. "Hey Gene. Whoa, what happened in here?" She looked around at the piles of clothes strewn about, the towel on the floor, and most notably, Gene's frazzled state. "It's not even lunchtime yet."

"Short stack's _pet_." Gene sighed and smoothed back her hair. "Sorry about the mess. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering, actually, if you would do me a favor, miss." Blue rubbed the back of his neck. "My Vaultsuit needs to be repaired…"

"And he needs something to wear in the meantime." Piper smiled. "You'll do it, right?"

Gene glanced the man up and down. His suit didn't look _too_ hard to repair, but she tried to make a point of not advertising her services as a tailor. Still, she knew Blue's story (she, like most everyone else in the city, read about him in the paper) and, with a sigh, decided to make a special exception. "I guess so. But it'll take me a while. I do everything by hand so it'll be at least a week, between all the othah things I gotta do. I'll show you the men's section." She glared down near Piper's feet. "Noodle, _no_."

He backed away with a whimper. Piper squealed and knelt to him. "He's adorable! Gene, how could you be mean to this little guy?" She held out her hand for him to sniff.

"He's a troublemakah. Like his mom."

"Aw, come on, we all know you love Renee." Piper picked up the snuppy and giggled as he licked her face.

Gene flushed bright red and choked. "Wh- _what_?!"

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious you two are really good friends. You're letting her stay here, after all. And you _did_ save her life." Piper held him in her arms. "I would know; I wrote a story on it and everything."

Gene exhaled in a rush. "Right. Right." She turned around. _Oh boy._ "Just follow me…"

As she showed Blue his options, she felt the buzzing in her head calm down and her heartbeat returned to normal. _Calm the fuck down, god. Love short stack, pfft. Don't be an igit. Besides, Piper is right here. Can't let her know that I…_ Gene glanced over at the reporter. She suddenly realized she didn't feel anything. No spark. No flutter. No rush of nervousness or excitement.

 _I… I don't… But…_

"Do you have a changing room?" Blue's voice cut into her thoughts.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Right theah." She gestured to a small room blocked off by a curtain.

"Thanks." Blue took the clothes and went in, sliding the curtain closed.

Gene went back over to Piper. Even standing right next to her, she didn't feel any of the anxiety she'd grown accustomed to. _Short stack's nice and everything, but I didn't think I actually… Damn it. I don't even know what's going on._

Noodle wriggled his way out of Piper's arms and she let him go. He tottered around the shop happily under Gene's watchful gaze. She crossed her arms. "I hope short stack gets back soon."

"She's still at the Mega Surgery Center. At least, she was when we left." Piper brushed herself off.

"She's just now getting seen?" Gene sighed. "Ugh, great. I have no idea how much longah I'm stuck with him."

Piper rolled her eyes with a smile. "Oh come on, he's a good boy. You just need to give him a chance."

"I've given him plenty of chances. Wheah'd he go, anyway?"

Both women glanced around and noticed Noodle was no where to be seen. Suddenly, Blue gave a shout and tumbled out of the changing room—fortunately with pants on. Noodle bounded after him and chomped down on the man's hand. "Wh-what the hell is this thing?" Blue yelled, trying to tug away.

"Noodle!" Gene rushed over. She smacked the snuppy's head, perhaps a bit harder than she intended. "No!"

Noodle immediately let go and slunk away.

Blue breathed heavily where he lay on the ground. "What was that thing?" He glanced up at Piper, almost begging for an answer.

"He's a baby Nightstrikah, and he's about to hit the curb." Gene stomped over to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "I told you that you had _one more chance_ and you blew it. So now—"

"I'm back!" The bell jingled as Renee walked in. She turned with a tired smile. Her eyes brightened upon seeing Gene.

Gene scrambled to hold the snuppy in her arms and not by the back of his neck. He trembled in her embrace. "Hey short stack. Welcome back."

"Good to be back." She closed the space between them and scratched Noodle behind the ears. "I'm glad you two seem to be getting along. Who's a good boy?"

He barked in response.

"Actually, short stack, I…"

"Hm?" Renee gazed up at her.

It hit her then. The nervousness, the spark, the uncomfortable beat of her heart. Now that she _noticed_ her feelings for Piper faded and were seemingly replaced by ones for Renee, she couldn't help it. She turned her head before she stared into the redhead's light blue eyes for too long. "He missed you."

"You did?" She lifted Noodle out of Gene's arms and cradled him against her. "Have you been a good boy?"

"Are you kidding? Can't you see the—" Piper started, but Gene whipped around with a glare. "Never mind."

Blue finished dressing and folded up his Vaultsuit as well as he could. "So, you said it'll take a week?"

Gene turned her attention back to him. "Yeah. If I get done earlier I'll just drop it off at the _Publick Occurrences_ office." She walked back behind the counter to ring him up at the register. "And… Sorry about Noodle. He's still a puppy."

" _Snuppy_ ," Renee chided, nuzzling Noodle in her arms.

"…Right."

Blue gave her a chuckle. "It's fine. No harm done. He surprised me more than anything." He handed off the caps. "I'll see you in a week."

He and Piper took their leave. Gene leaned against the counter, feeling exhausted. "So, how'd it go?"

"Doctor said I'm healing well. Should be another three or four weeks." She placed Noodle on the ground. "Then you'll _finally_ be rid of me."

Gene could hear the sarcasm, of course. She saw the amused smirk. But the thought made dread coil in her chest. She wasn't looking forward to having the apartment to herself again—well, herself and Z0E, but Z0E didn't make for very good dinner company. She forced herself to smile. "That'll be a damn relief."

Renee laughed and continued cooing over Noodle. Gene watched them, safe behind her counter, trying not to think about the future.


	18. Scars

Renee almost lost track of time until Dale stopped by one afternoon, letting her know they were in town and Cricket was getting antsy. It had been nearly two months, after all. The caravan was leaving at the usual time tomorrow morning, with or without her. And if she took much more time, they wouldn't be leaving with her ever again.

When the shop closed for the day, Renee and Gene went into the marketplace to visit Dr. Sun—hopefully for the last time. He had no patients when they arrived. "Ah, it's you." He raised an eyebrow at Renee. "Is it that time already?"

"I guess so." She shrugged.

"Well, come in and let's get this over with."

Renee leaned against the chemistry station while Gene sat herself in a chair. Noodle, who had nearly doubled in size over the course of the last few weeks, laid obediently at her feet. His bright yellow eyes followed the doctor's every move. He tasted the air and twitched his rattlesnake tail anxiously.

Dr. Sun undid the bandages around Renee's arm and placed the splint off to the side. "Hold out both arms please."

She did so.

"It looks straight. That's good." He began manipulating her wrist in different positions, mumbling to himself at her answers to his questions of, "Does this hurt? What about this?"

After a few minutes of poking and prodding he nodded. "Well then, Miss Jones, I believe you're fully recovered. Everything looks to be in place and you don't appear to have been lying about not being in pain."

Renee clenched and unclenched her fist a few times, trying to work the stiffness from her hand. "Finally…" She grinned. "This means I can go back to work, right?"

"Yes, but be careful. You'll have to build your strength back up." He narrowed his eyes. "Don't be so eager to ruin my hard work."

"Trust me, I won't." She reached into the pouch of caps on her belt to pay him.

Gene stood up to meet her and they left, going back through the marketplace. Noodle jogged along on Renee's other side. "So, how's it feel?" Gene asked at length.

"Weird." She fluttered her fingers and stretched out her arm. "It's really light. Wearing that heavy brace for so long, I kinda forgot what it's like not wearing it." Renee smiled up at her. "I'm gonna have to get used to eating with my right hand again."

"Well, you can practice tonight. My treat." Gene laughed at her confused expression. "I want to make tonight kind of special. Since, you know, you're leaving in the morning…"

Renee stopped. "I… I am leaving tomorrow, aren't I…" She looked away. "Heh, I guess I didn't really think about that until now."

"It's been on my mind ever since Dale showed up." Gene rubbed the back of her neck. "But hey, we'll still be able to see each othah. It's not like you're leaving forever."

"You're right. I'll always come back to you, Gene. I promise." Renee screamed internally. _That sounded way more romantic than I meant it. Not to mention dumb as hell._

Gene didn't seem to notice. "I'll hold you to that." She began walking again. "Come on, I gotta start dinnah."

"You know, I could cook tonight." Renee hurried to catch up to her.

"Nope, I'll do it. Been doing it for the last two months, might as well do it tonight." She grinned. "I've learned a thing or two."

The redhead raised an eyebrow but didn't ask. Sure, Gene had done all the cooking, but Renee did all the instructing. It became apparent early on that Gene didn't really know how to navigate a kitchen; but Renee? Renee could. She was no master chef, but at least she didn't burn everything to a crisp.

Once they were back in the apartment, Renee went to go take a bath while Gene cooked. Noodle followed her into the bathroom, sitting by the tub. He wagged his tail and yapped at her.

"I know, I know. You like the steam." She stripped down and turned on the water as hot as it would go.

Once the tub was full and a cloud of steam settled in the room, she slipped in the water with a gasp. Noodle hooked his head over the edge of the tub and gazed up at her. He whined softly.

"I don't want to leave either." She ran her thumb along the ridges on his forehead. "But we have to."

He whimpered.

"You're gonna miss her too, huh?" She cupped his chin and pressed her head to his. "I wasn't expecting to fall in love…"

Noodle licked her face.

She chuckled and pulled away. "All right, all right. I can't stay in here all night."

Renee scrubbed herself down in silence. She tried to push the thoughts of tomorrow from her mind, but it was hard when the thought of leaving saddened her so much. Realistically she knew she'd see Gene again; but it was the times in between she dreaded.

She finally got out when the water felt lukewarm. "Mm…" The smell of meat cooking filled the air and she began to dry off.

Noodle scratched at the door with a whimper. "You smell that too, huh?" Renee chuckled. "Wait a minute, I can't just go out there naked…"

She redressed and walked out while still drying her hair. The smell turned to smoke. She went into the kitchen to see Gene trying to put out a fire. "What the hell did you do?!" Without another thought she rushed forward and smothered the flames with her damp towel.

With the crisis averted, Gene looked down at what was supposed to be their dinner. "I wanted it to be ready by the time you got out so I had Z0E heat it up with her laser."

The Assaultron beeped in agreement. "My apologies, ma'am. I should have been more careful."

"Not your fault, Z0E. Gene, are you crazy? You could've burned down the shop! Or worse, gotten us both killed!" Renee sighed. "I knew you should've let me cook."

"Yeah… I'm sorry. That was pretty stupid, wasn't it? Not like it would've tasted all that great anyway…" Gene sighed and began cleaning up. "I wanted to try something a little bettah for tonight but…"

Renee stayed quiet for a few moments. She could tell Gene really was beating herself up over it. "Hey, listen, I appreciate the thought." She placed her hand on the taller woman's shoulder, smiling when Gene turned around. "Your cooking _has_ gotten better. Honest."

"You mean that?"

She nodded. "I do. But for tonight, why don't we get some noodles."

"Noodles? Are you sure?" Gene frowned slightly. "That's not very…"

"There's nothing I want more than to go on a date with my best friend to get some noodles." Renee turned to grab Gene's bomber jacket off the back of her workbench chair. Instead of tossing it to her, she slipped it on. "Hm, this _is_ pretty comfy."

Gene rolled her eyes. "Z0E, you've got Noodle watch."

"Yes ma'am." The robot beeped and turned toward the Nightstriker, who barked happily and wagged his tail.

Gene and Renee headed back into the marketplace. To their delight, there were two open spots left at the counters surrounding Takahashi. They plopped down and ordered: two bowls of noodles—one radchicken for Renee and the other brahmin for Gene—and two Nuka-Colas. The robot brought over their food and took their caps without a word.

For a while, they quietly ate, soaking up the other's presence. Once Gene found a good time for a break between bites, she nudged her friend. "You never told me how you got that scar."

"Which one?" Renee set the bottle of cola back on the bar.

"The one on your face."

"Oh, _that_." She reached up to run her fingertip over it. It scored through the middle of her left eyebrow and angled up toward her hairline for about two inches. "You never asked before."

"Well I'm asking now." Gene tilted her head.

Renee took a deep breath. "So… When I was younger, we were doing some work on the house…"

 _Mr. Jones reached in his bucket of nails to find it was empty. "Renee, could you go get more nails for me?" He held it out for her._

 _"Sure!" Renee, aged sixteen, grabbed it and shimmied down the ladder to the ground. She took any opportunity she could to work alongside her father, even if it was so boring as literally nailing boards down. "Hey, has anyone seen Sharon?"_

 _Sharon, her older sister, turned around suddenly. "What—"_

 _"Ow!" Renee fell backwards into the dust, one hand clamped over her left eye. "Sharon, what the hell?!"_

"She hit you with a board?" Gene blinked rapidly.

"It was an accident. I think." Renee shrugged. "I looked like I got into a fight for a while and I didn't have to do much work on the house after that."

The shopkeeper laughed. "That's one way to get out of doing something."

"So what about you? Any wild scar stories?" Renee waggled her eyebrows as she took another bite of noodles.

Gene rubbed the back of her neck. "I have one, I guess. On my back. I was…attacked. By a Deathclaw."

Renee nearly choked. "A _Deathclaw_? Gene, what the heck did you do to get attacked by a Deathclaw?"

"Wrong place wrong time." She looked away.

 _"Shit, that's heavy…" Twenty-year-old Gene brushed her hands off once she managed to get the old door open. Her eyes widened. She risked venturing further away from Diamond City than usual, but it paid off once she saw the sewing machine. It looked mostly intact, though covered in a thick layer of dust._

 _As she inspected it, she realized there was no way she'd be able to fit in in her bag. "Have to take it apaht to get it home… Two, three trips, maybe…" She mumbled to herself and began dismantling it into manageable pieces._

 _So focused was she on her task that she didn't hear the beast until it was right behind her. She felt a burst of hot air ruffle her hair and straightened, swallowing hard. A low rumble sent a shiver down her spine. Ever so slowly, she turned, finding herself face-to-face with a Deathclaw._

 _Its amber eyes scanned her once before matching her gaze. She glanced to the side and realized she was near the Deathclaw's nest. "I…" She slid her foot back. The beast growled and she stopped. She raised her shotgun slowly. "I'm sorry."_

 _The Deathclaw roared as a shell tore through its eye. Gene turned and ran off, finding a staircase in the back of the old store. She nearly made it to the top before the Deathclaw stormed up after her and sent her flying from a swipe with its hand. Fortunately none of the claws scraped her; unfortunately the momentum slammed her into an old bookshelf. It shattered on impact and she felt splintered wood stab her arm. "F-fuck!" She reached for it, wrapping a hand around the shard and ripping it out. Her vision contracted and she felt sick._

 _The beast roared again as it struggled to get through the small doorway. Gene scrambled to her feet and nearly fell again from the wave of dizziness that overtook her. As she got up a second time, she saw it: the window. It was blasted out already so she wouldn't have to worry about any shards of glass. Sure, a fall from the second floor would probably break a leg, but if she could hide from the Deathclaw long enough that it lost interest it beat being eaten alive._

 _She dashed toward the window and looked down. There was an old awning that looked like she could use that to land a little softer, as well as a forgotten stack of crates—_

 _Pain exploded across her back. She gasped and fell forward, hitting the awning and rolling off to the ground. The concrete felt cold; not that she could feel much else beyond the warm blood trailing down her skin. She rolled over on her stomach._

 _Above her, the Deathclaw growled and she could hear it scraping against the old wood and stone building. The fresh wound along her back throbbed. Her vision blurred and, though she tried desperately to keep her eyes open, she fell unconscious._

"I don't know who or what scared it off, but a traveling caravan found me and took me back to the city." Gene finished her noodle bowl as she finished her story.

Renee was quiet for a few moments. Then, "God, that sounds…"

"Horrible? Yeah. I was in pretty rough shape for a while. But I learned to always watch my back when I'm out in the ruins. Literally." She sighed. "I'm lucky to be alive."

"I'll say." Renee sipped on her drink, having finished her noodles long ago. "I have a story similar to that. I mean, I have a story where I nearly died. I wasn't attacked by a Deathclaw though." She pressed a hand to her stomach. "I was shot. By a neighbor."

Gene's eyebrows skyrocketed. "I know things are pretty lawless out west but that's a bit much, isn't it?"

"He didn't mean to. He was drunk all the time because he thought the other men in town were sleeping with his wife. They _were_ , but mostly because she was sleeping with them. She eventually left him." She gazed up at Gene. "You ever been shot by a laser musket?"

Gene shook her head.

"I don't suggest it."

 _"I know you're sleepin' with my woman, Jones!"_

 _Mr. Jones held up his hands. "Jonah, put the gun down and lets talk about this. No one needs to get hurt."_

 _Jonah loosely aimed the musket in his direction. "I know you're sleepin' with her…"_

 _The rest of the Jones family hid in their home, watching the scene unfold from the windows. Renee strained against the hold her older sisters had on her. "I can't just let him get away with this! That's our dad out there!"_

 _"Renee, stop it!" Sharon tightened her grip. "We need to stay here!"_

 _"If you're not gonna do anything, I will!"_

 _"Renee…!"_

 _Renee managed to wriggle free and sprinted out the door. "Mr. Stoneway, please!" She yelled, skidding to a stop next to her father._

 _Jonah pulled back on the trigger._

 _"D… Dad…?" Renee collapsed to her knees before falling to the side. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air._

 _"You bastard!" Mr. Jones flew into a frenzy while his wife and two other daughters rushed to the young teenager's aid._

"The doctors told us that if Mr. Stoneway had properly loaded the musket then I would probably be dead. As it was, I just looked like a Ghoul took a bite out of me for a while." She shook her head with a dry chuckle. "He stopped drinking after that."

Gene's gaze softened. "Didn't realize you had such a track record with injuries."

"If you don't have at least one scar from living in the Wasteland, you're not living." Renee held up her bottle to clink it with Gene's. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Not right now." Gene coughed awkwardly. "I'd have to take off my shirt, so—"

"Aw, I don't get to have dinner _and_ a show?" She laughed even as Gene smacked her upside the head.

Gene's cheeks took on a red color. " _No._ "

* * *

They stayed out longer than they intended, and by the time they made it back to the apartment the sun had set and everything was dark. Z0E mentioned something about needing to be powered down an hour ago, but they laughed it off and thanked her for keeping an eye on Noodle. Each separated to go to bed since the day was over.

"Hey, short stack?"

Renee turned to see Gene leaning against the wall, shirt in hand. Her eyes widened and she fought to keep herself from staring at parts she didn't have the right to stare at. "Y-yeah?"

"Did you…still want to see it, or…"

She nodded. "Sure."

Gene turned and gathered up her short hair. Renee bit back a gasp. A long, knotted scar ran from her left shoulder to the bottom of her ribs on her right side. "Holy… That's…worse than I imagined. I thought you'd have like a… I don't know, I thought it'd be smaller." She ran her hand over the damage, not really surprised when Gene didn't make any indication that she felt anything. "God, I'm so sorry."

"Theah's really nothing for you to be sorry for." Gene pulled on her shirt and turned around again with a smile. "Your turn."

Renee shrugged and pulled her shirt up to her breasts. "It's not nearly as impressive." Still, it was obvious where she'd been shot by the large patch of leathery, puckered flesh in nearly the center of her stomach. It had faded over the years but was still clearly darker than the rest of her skin.

Gene stared at it for a moment. She tilted her head. "Hm. Almost looks like a face."

"Does it?" Renee looked down. "Maybe if I squint…" She sighed and let her shirt drop. "We should probably go to bed."

"Yeah, probably."

And yet, they continued to stand awkwardly in the middle of Gene's apartment. Renee yawned suddenly. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." She chuckled and turned. "I'll see you in the morning."

Gene nodded. "Good night."

"Night, Gene." Renee laid down on the couch and threw the blanket over herself.

* * *

Sometime in the night, Noodle jumped down from his position at Renee's side and slunk into Gene's bedroom. He pawed at the blankets with a whine.

"Okay, just this once…"

As soon as she lifted the sheets he wriggled up into the bed beside her. He nuzzled her hand and curled up against her back. Tucking his head beneath his paws, he drifted off to sleep again.


	19. Field Medicine

Gene leaned against the wall. She watched Renee finish clipping her corset on before slipping into her midriff denim jacket. "Good morning," she said, stepping forward.

Renee turned. "Did I wake you up?"

"No." Gene smiled and brushed some hair out of her face. "Haven't seen you in those clothes for a while."

"Yeah. I'm just glad it all still fits." She tied her bandana around her neck. "I need to get going. Cricket won't wait forever."

"Right." Gene followed her down the steps to the shop. Z0E waited for them near the door. "You're up early."

Z0E made a noise that sounded somewhat like a sigh. "I wanted to see Miss Jones off."

Gene simply nodded.

Renee wrapped her arms around the robot as well as she could. "Thanks for your help, Z0E. When I'm out I'll try to find some oil for you."

"Exercise caution in the Ruins, Miss Jones." Z0E patted her awkwardly on the back.

Gene looked down to see Noodle gazing up at her. He tilted his head, one ear perpetually flopped. "I'll miss you too." She knelt to pet him.

He barked and jumped into her arms. She shoved him back. "I won't miss you that much!"

Gene stood just as Renee turned. Her shoulders fell. "Well… I guess this is goodbye."

"Hey, I'll be around. You can't get rid of me that easily." Renee smiled, though it seemed forced. "Can you make me a promise?"

The shopkeeper waited.

"Wait for me before you go on supply runs, if you can. Please. I'd just…feel better if I could go with you." She took a deep breath. "I know it seems stupid, but…"

"Are you worried about me, short stack?" Gene smirked at the blush that reddened Renee's cheeks.

"N-no, I mean—A little, but it's just—I guess?" She looked away. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, okay?"

Gene pulled in the redhead for a hug. "I'll wait for you if I can. But you have to promise me you'll be careful out theah. I don't want you laid up on my couch again anytime soon." She tightened her arms, resting her cheek against Renee's hair. "Like I said. I…care about you a lot."

For a moment, they stood together, arms wrapped around one another in silence. Gene could feel the woman's heartbeat against her. She inhaled quickly. "Short stack, I—"

Noodle barked and scratched at the door a moment before it opened. Two men walked in the shop; Dale and Jace, the other two guards in Cricket's employment. "Oi, shrimp, you ready to go or you too busy mackin' on your girlfriend?" Dale, the loud-mouthed fellow, began to laugh.

Renee jumped back and swung around to punch his arm. "We're not dating, damn it! Fuck off!"

Jace simply lit up a cigar with a smile.

"Okay, okay. We're leaving, so hurry it up." Dale rubbed his arm. "Shit, girl…"

They walked down the stairs to wait just outside the shop. Renee grumbled out a curse and followed them. As she got to the last step, Gene stopped her. "Hey, wait a sec."

"Yeah?" She turned.

"Just… I'll see you in two weeks, right?"

Renee nodded with a grin. She pulled her sunglasses off the front of her shirt and slid them on. "You bet. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone!"

"I should be telling you that!" Gene rolled her eyes. She waved anyway as Renee ran off to join her fellow guards, Noodle hot on her heels. She leaned against the door jamb with a sigh.

"It was interesting having Miss Jones stay with us." Z0E joined her in staring after Renee.

"Yeah, it was. Heh. Kinda miss her already." She glanced over at the robot. "Things are gonna be pretty quiet around heah."

"Indeed."

Gene turned. "We should get back to work." Life went on, with or without short stack.

* * *

Each stayed true to their word. Gene put off waiting to go for supplies until Renee could join her. As it was, with Renee able to bring back goodies from Bunker Hill, Gene didn't need to venture out as often anyway. Noodle continued to grow and was soon to reach his full size. He even managed to get on Gene's good side when he showed off the tricks Renee taught him.

Still, waiting nearly two weeks between visits was harder than Renee thought it would be. She always dashed into the city, straight for the shop, and blasted up to the counter with her bag already off and open. But what she looked forward to most of all was sitting together to eat dinner. Noodle always laid under the table and Z0E stood off to the side. In those moments, it felt like home. It felt like family.

Two months (or about five routes, as Renee tended to divide time by work) passed quickly. It didn't take long for her to regain her strength in her arm and it was as if she'd never been injured. Unfortunately, it didn't seem much was improving regarding her relationship with Gene. She was no closer to admitting her feelings than before. And Gene didn't give any indication she reciprocated them at all.

"Gene!" Renee opened the door to the store one afternoon and walked inside. She knew it would be a surprise; they were three days early. "Gene?"

Z0E came out from a back room and beeped in alarm. "Miss Jones! What are you doing here?"

"Well, we just got to town so I came by for the usual." She looked around. "Where's Gene?"

"She… She left. About an hour ago." The Assaultron shuffled.

Renee tilted her head. "Where'd she go?"

"She said she was going to try to find something she's only found one other time. In the Boston Commons."

She felt her blood run cold, then hot in anger, and cold again with worry. "She…" She swallowed hard. "Noodle, come!" She turned and pounded up the stairs to the apartment.

Noodle bounded after her. He followed her into Gene's bedroom and sniffed at the shirt she held out.

"Can you track her?"

He gave her a happy bark.

Renee tossed the shirt back in the laundry. "Let's go find Gene."

They ran back downstairs and out the door without another word to Z0E. Noodle barked as he led Renee through the marketplace, past Nat and her papers, and out the front entrance. A few guards gave them wary glances but otherwise left them alone. Once they were outside the city Noodle swerved to the left, claws skidding on the cement before he got his bearings.

" _Hey!_ "

Renee stopped mid-stride and nearly feel over. She whirled to see Cricket, Dale, and Jace staring at her. Cricket crossed her arms. "Where are _you_ going?"

"I have to find Gene." She started backing away. "I'm sorry!"

"You keep running off like this and pretty soon you won't have a job!" Cricket leveled a glare at the redhead. "I mean it."

This stopped Renee. She glanced toward Noodle, who wagged his tail and whined for her to keep following. With a sigh she looked back at Cricket. "Then you should start looking for a new guard. Because finding her is more important to me." She whirled on her heel and continued running after Noodle, ignoring the shouts behind her.

It didn't take long for them to stumble upon a trail of feral ghoul corpses and a few spare mongrel parts once they were out of the city limits. At the first discarded shotgun shell, Renee knew they were on the right path. "She's _definitely_ been through here." She knelt and picked up one of the shells. It had long gone cold.

Noodle came over and sniffed it warily, turning his head to sneeze as some stray gunpowder zipped up his nose. Renee laughed and patted his head. "Good job, buddy." She tossed the shell to the side and stood up. "All right, let's keep going. No saying how far ahead of us she is."

The further they pressed on, the longer the shadows grew and the more carnage surrounded them. Renee stooped to tie a length of rope around the bandana Gene gave Noodle. "Stay next to me, okay? Who knows what's out there…"

 _"I have a present for you. Well, for the mutt, actually."_

 _"He has a name." Renee raised an eyebrow. "So what is it?"_

 _"I had some material left ovah and I decided he needed something to make him more…aesthetic." Gene ushered the Nightstriker over and knelt before him, producing a rather colorful bandana from behind her back. She tied it around his neck. "Theah. Even has his name on it."_

 _Renee plopped down next to them and clicked her tongue for Noodle's attention. He turned and sat before her with his chest puffed out proudly. Sure enough, Gene had embroidered 'Noodle' on the cloth in beautiful golden thread. Renee smiled up at her. "You didn't have to do that!"_

 _"I know. But I did anyway."_

Renee shook her head and kept walking. She wasn't sure how long they'd been out in the Ruins; a few hours, definitely. The shells and feral guts were spread thin and she began to wonder if they hadn't already missed Gene. Not to mention she knew if she was feeling hungry, Noodle could only be starving.

He suddenly pulled at the rope and began whining. Renee grabbed it with both hands. "Hey, hey!"

Then she heard the gunshots. "Get down!" She dropped to her knees and clamped a hand around his muzzle. Slowly, ever so slowly, she inched toward where the sounds were coming from.

"D-damn, this bitch doesn't give up!"

"You _really_ have to take down one person out heah?! I don't even have anything you want!"

"Work is slow. You gotta take what you can get."

Renee narrowed her eyes. She'd recognize that accent anywhere. "Gene…" She backed up against a nearby building and readied her rifle before undoing the rope from Noodle. A sudden scream made her heart leap into her chest. _Those bastards…_

She stepped out onto the road. A long shadow stretched nearly to the group of Raiders where the sun set behind her. Without a word, she lifted her gun and aimed at the man about to bash Gene's head in with a tire iron. The bullet slammed into his hand and he cried out.

"Sh-short stack? What the hell are you doing heah?" Gene turned her head to stare at Renee. She slumped against a car, blood staining the ground beneath her.

"Leave." Renee cocked the rifle again. "You have one chance before I kill all of you." Her eyes flashed behind her sunglasses. She walked toward them with her gun still raised.

The Raiders glanced around at each other before running toward her. She shot the nearest one in the chest. "Get 'em." She jerked her head toward the group and Noodle leapt into the fight, fangs bared and his fur on end.

Renee hit another man with the butt of her rifle before whirling around to shoot. Noodle dove at the downed Raider's throat. She managed to keep them at bay long enough for either her pet to bite them or for her to get a bullet in their skulls. And really, with only a group of four against them, the fight didn't last long.

She slung her rifle over her shoulders and stepped over their bodies on her way to Gene.

"How did you know I was out heah? How the hell did you even find me?" Gene shifted on the ground, wincing. She kept her hands firmly clamped around a wound in her thigh. "Short stack, what's—"

" _You promised me_." Renee grabbed the lapels of her jacket. Anger smoldered in her eyes as she glared down at the shopkeeper. "You _promised_ me you wouldn't go out alone. You _fucking promised_ and now look what you've done!" She tightened her grip, shaking Gene. "You could've gotten killed! Do you have _any_ idea how worried I've been?!"

Gene swallowed hard. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't—"

" _Sorry_ doesn't fix anything. _Sorry_ doesn't make any of this better!"

"Behind you—"

A bullet whizzed through the air and barely caught Renee's arm, sending a spray of blood over the car. She grabbed the knife from her boot and threw it at the Raider. It hit him square in the chest. "Noodle, fetch." She turned back to Gene. "I thought I was going to find you _dead_ , Gene. At every turn I kept expecting to come across nothing but your lifeless body." She finally let go of the woman's jacket and collapsed to her knees next to her.

"I _thought_ I would be back before you." Aggravation bled into Gene's voice.

"Well you weren't." Renee drew in a shaky breath and looked up. Tears pooled in her eyes. "God, did you even think about what I would do without you? You're… You're my best friend. Hell, you're one of my only friends. I just… I can't imagine—I don't want to think about living in a world where you _aren't_."

Gene shifted again. "I didn't realize I meant that much to you."

Renee chuckled but didn't comment on it. She wanted to; she desperately wanted to just hold Gene and tell her everything. But… "Are you hurt?" She shoved it all to the back and tried to focus more now on the fact they were safe. Safe, but needing to go back to Diamond City.

"I'll be fine. One of them got me in the leg." She looked down at the blood staining her hands.

"Let me see." Renee pried her fingers away and inhaled sharply. It was obvious a bullet blasted through her leg, barely missing her knee. She tugged off her gloves. "Well, you're not screaming so it didn't hit the bone. That's good." She clicked her tongue again. "Come here, boy."

Noodle trotted over with her knife in his mouth. He spat it on the ground next her and gave a cheerful hiss as she petted him.

"I thought you just said it was good!" Gene stared at the knife.

"Your pants are in the way." Renee bit her lip. _Don't mention it, don't mention it, don't mention it…_ "I need to, um, to access the—the wound." She cut away some blooded denim and threw it to the side.

Gene jumped as she pressed down near the entry point. "Ow! Hey, careful!"

She sat back on her heels. "It's still in there." She reached into her bag and pulled out one of the shirts she _had_ planned on giving Gene but instead ripped the sleeve off. "Think you can walk?" She asked as she began tying it around Gene's leg.

"Honestly? No." Gene flinched. "But I can try."

Renee helped her to her feet, catching her when she nearly fell. She wrapped one arm around Gene's waist and pulled an arm around her shoulders. "Just lean on me."

"This would be easier if you were a little taller…" Gene smiled slightly.

"Noodle, take us home, boy."

The Nightstriker ran ahead of them toward Diamond City, barking and waiting for them to catch up.

* * *

It was obvious they wouldn't make it before nightfall. Renee managed to find an abandoned building and blocked up as many entrances as she could before settling in to make a fire. "You might want to find something to bite down on." She stuck her knife back in the fire with a scowl.

"What do you mean?" Gene raised an eyebrow. Her eyes widened. "You're not actually gonna…"

"It needs to come out. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. More or less." Renee readied some makeshift bandages and pulled out her bottle of rum. "This'll sting but just bear with me." She dumped some on another section of the shirt.

Gene held her leg steady as the redhead began cleaning out the wound. "S-so wheah'd you learn to—ow!—do this sort of thing? Gah, easy!"

"My dad taught me. He made sure each of us girls could cut out a bullet or stitch up a cut and Mom taught us how to cook." She looked up with an apologetic smile. "Your sewing is better than mine so I won't be giving you a demonstration." She continued to clean up the blood. "I'm not an expert at much of anything, but I make do. I've managed to live this long, right?"

"Seems like it's coming in handy." Gene gave a breath of relief once Renee was finished. "Finally…"

"Don't know what you planned on biting but I'd get it ready." Renee took her knife out from the fire and blew some ashes off. It glowed red in the dim light.

Gene dug around for a scrap of cloth from her own bag and folded it over into a wad. "This good enough?"

"Perfect. Muffles your screaming and you won't chip a tooth." Renee gripped Gene's leg in one hand. "I'll do it on go. Like one, two, three, go, okay? One…"

Gene bit down on the cloth, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Two—"

The knife sizzled as it met flesh. Gene's eyes snapped open and indeed she did scream; though fortunately the cloth made it somewhat quiet. Renee tightened her grip. "Almost got it!" She felt the tip meet metal and pressed harder, eliciting another scream. With one more upward slice, the bullet slid out of the shopkeeper's thigh with a patter on the floor. "There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Gene gasped as she took away the cloth. "Short stack, I sweah to god, _if you evah do something like that to me again I will fucking shoot you_." Her chest heaved and she collapsed sideways against the wall with a groan.

"I think you did a fantastic job. You didn't pass out on me." Renee grabbed her bag and rummaged around for a Stimpak. "I had to do this to one of my sisters once, and _oh my god_ I swear you could hear the scream for miles."

"Wondah why." Gene watched her jam a Stim into her leg.

Renee chuckled. "It's easier to do this to someone else than yourself, trust me." She began wrapping the wound as well as she could. "How does that feel?"

"It fucking _hurts_."

"Well… Yeah, I guess it would." Renee dragged her bag over to elevate Gene's leg. "You'll feel a lot better in the morning, I promise. _And I don't break my promises._ " She looked away. "I'm sorry, that just slipped out."

Gene shook her head. "It's fine. You were right; I should've waited. I'm not used to having, you know…othah people in my life. I've been on my own for a while now."

"What about Piper?" Renee began cleaning her knife and her hands.

"Pipah. Heh." She chuckled. "Pipah and I aren't really _friends_ , I guess. We know each othah. That's as far as it goes."

"I was always under the impression that you two had something going. Or that you wanted something to." The redhead looked up. "I'm not wrong, am I? That _is_ how we met, after all."

Gene shifted with a shrug. "I used to. Not anymore."

Renee couldn't help the hope that welled within her at knowing her suspicions were right. _So, there is a chance after all._ She eased out of her jacket and handed it off to Gene before gently pulling her back. "You should rest." She brushed some stray hair from Gene's face where her head laid in her lap.

"I'm pretty tired, I guess…" Gene held up the jacket. "But this isn't my size."

"It's in case you get cold." Renee absently let her fingers slide through the ebony strands. "Now go to sleep. We've got a lot of walking to do tomorrow if we're gonna make it back."

"Okay, okay…" Gene shifted until she was comfortable. "And, hey."

"Yes?"

Her eyes were closed. "What you said earlier, about my pants? I'll have to remembah that one. It's funny."

Renee felt her face go red and smacked her palm to her forehead. "Damn it, Gene…"


	20. Fantasies

**If you'd like to see sneak peeks, extras, screenshots, and fanart, visit my tumblr! (username is cyndercrys)**

* * *

At first, Gene couldn't figure what exactly she laid on. Her eyes opened and she blinked to bring things into focus. Once she saw her friend it all clicked in her mind. The Raiders. The bullet. The knife. And…Renee.

The redhead shifted in her sleep, still leaning against the old wall. Gene felt perfectly content to keep laying across her thighs. Her gaze flickered over the woman and she realized she'd never taken the chance to _really_ look at Renee.

Freckles dotted her otherwise pale skin along her arms and shoulders. A few odd scars seamed across her flesh but they were nothing big or particularly noticeable. Gene smiled slightly. She had a cute nose. Renee looked like Spring, if any of the old pre-war magazines were to be believed.

The smile vanished from Gene's face and she began to push herself up. Renee was attractive, yes, and nothing but trouble, but damn if she wasn't charming. There was something about her that was just so… Gene couldn't even put a finger on it. She would never understand how she managed to fall for Renee when she, by all accounts, had her heart set on Piper.

Renee shifted again and made some kind of small, unintelligible noise. Gene sighed. She felt some weight off her shoulders in admitting her feelings to herself, but she knew Renee most likely wasn't in the mood. After all she went through with Davey… She'd be surprised if Renee jumped back into dating anytime soon.

Gene flexed her leg. It didn't feel nearly as painful as the night before, but she would definitely be limping her way home. She looked back at Renee. "Hey, short stack. Wake up." She shook the woman's arm.

Renee blinked as she awoke. She yawned and reached up to rub her neck. "Mm… Good morning." She smiled. "Sleep well?"

"I did. You're pretty comfortable."

"How's your leg?" Renee got to her feet and walked around Gene to kneel in front of her. She began undoing the bandage.

"Feels a lot bettah." Gene leaned back on her palms. "You know, if being a caravan guard doesn't work out, you could always be a doctah."

Renee laughed. "I don't really have the stomach for it. My own injuries are one thing. Seeing injuries on other people…" She shivered with a grimace. "No thanks. Not to mention I don't think my bedside manner is good enough." She took the cloth away. "Doesn't look infected, so that's good. I think you'll be just fine after a few days of rest. And probably another Stim."

"Whaddaya mean? You literally cut a bullet out of me and you're treating me like I'm gonna break." She watched Renee rewrap the wound. "You're could've fooled me that you don't like this stuff."

"It's… It's because it's you…"

Gene saw a muscle in her jaw twitch as she clenched her teeth and looked away. She hadn't meant to embarrass the poor girl. "Thanks." She smiled weakly. "For all this."

"No problem." Renee tied it off and got to her feet. "Let me grab my stuff and we can get going."

Once she had her jacket back on and their campsite cleaned up, she helped Gene to her feet. "Okay Noodle, lead the way!" She took up a spot next to the shopkeeper again. "You set the pace. But don't push yourself, all right? Lean on me and don't put too much weight on your leg."

Gene scoffed, rolling her eyes. "It's not broken." Even still, she had to admit she found Renee's grip around her waist to be comforting. She threw her arm around the redhead's shoulders.

"I know." Renee smiled slightly. "Just…trying to be helpful."

They followed Noodle out into the streets toward Diamond City. Gene managed to keep up a decent speed, even if she did have to use Renee for support. Not that she minded much; Renee was warm, and gentle, and… She sighed. And so totally unattainable.

"You holding up?" Renee asked after a bit of travel.

"I'm all right. Nothing I can't handle." Gene smiled. "You worry too much."

"I just like to make sure people are okay." Renee rolled her eyes. "Let's take a break."

They stopped by what looked like an old Lawyer's office. Noodle laid down on the cool cobblestone and lapped up the water Renee set out for him. Gene slid down the side of the building to the ground, stretching out her legs. "It'll be nice to get back home."

"Mm-hm!" Renee stretched out her back and shoulders.

Gene's eyes widened. "Short stack, didn't you get shot too?" She suddenly remembered the blood and the metallic ting as the bullet hit the car.

"It's fine. Barely grazed me." Renee shrugged out of her jacket and showed her right arm. An angry red gash marred her skin near her shoulder. "See?"

"Did you even clean it out or anything?"

"Gene, please…"

"Hey, if you're gonna treat me like I'm dying then I get to do the same." She patted the ground next to her. "Come on."

Renee rolled her eyes but plopped on the cobblestone. "Well? Am I gonna live?"

"Do you have any more rum?" Gene grabbed a cloth from her bag and tore it in two.

"Here." Renee handed it off.

Gene poured some alcohol on the rag and began dabbing at the cut. She winced as Renee hissed in pain. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just stings." Renee exhaled in a rush. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Especially not after everything you've done for me."

The shopkeeper hesitated for a moment. "No. I should be saying sorry. Because I promised you I'd wait and I didn't. And… If you hadn't shown up when you did, I think I'd have a lot more to worry about than just a sore leg." She finished cleaning and grabbed the other half of the cloth.

"I'm sure you would've managed."

Gene took her time wrapping it around Renee's upper arm. She could feel the redhead flexing under her grip, even if her muscles weren't particularly pronounced. A quick glance up revealed Renee was blushing. "Theah's no reason to be embarrassed."

"I'm not." A beat passed. "Maybe a little."

She tied off the cloth. "Theah."

Renee looked down at it. "Thanks. So, think we're gonna have to amputate?" Her lips twitched into a half-smile.

"Mm, I dunno, we might…"

Noodle, sensing he wasn't receiving nearly as much attention as he could, suddenly wriggled his way between them with a happy bark. He gazed up at Renee and hissed, pawing at her hand. She laughed and began to pet him. "You're such a naughty little snuppy, aren't you?" She giggled, rubbing his belly when he flopped over.

Gene watched the interaction with a weak smile. The image of herself in Renee's lap getting her scalp scratched by the redhead flashed through her mind. _"Such a naughty girl, aren't you?"_ Renee purred, eyebrows arched and her eyes half-lidded.

The shopkeeper swallowed hard and shook her head. Now was not the time to be having such…such fantasies. She looked away and tried to will the blush from her cheeks. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a trifle annoyed. Renee definitely never treated _her_ like that. She frowned.

"Something wrong?" Renee looked up with a smile. She patted Noodle's side.

"No, it's fine. Just thinking about things." Gene began to get up.

Renee threw on her jacket and joined her. "Let's get going."

Gene felt Renee's hand at her waist again. She smiled and relished the warmth, fighting the urge to inch closer. "Heh. You keep spoiling me like this and I'm gonna get used to it."

"You get shot again and I'll just finish the job." Renee smirked. "Or I'll just hack off whatever part of you is full of lead."

"I'm really starting to rethink this relationship."

They walked the remaining distance to Diamond City in only a few hours. Renee never left Gene's side, a fact the shopkeeper was keenly aware of. Once they were outside the front gate, she realized she didn't see any caravans. "Short stack, wheah's Cricket?"

"I told her to go on without me." Renee adjusted her grip on Gene's waist.

"You should go aftah her." Gene pulled away; immediately she felt cold without the redhead's warmth around her. "You shouldn't have come aftah me if it meant—"

"You're more important to me than a _job_." Renee smiled with a shrug. "Besides, she needs me. She wouldn't fire me for something like this. I'll catch up to her in a few hours and everything will be fine." She reached for Gene again. "Now let's get you to Dr. Sun."

Gene stepped back, evading her arm. "You should go. I can handle it from heah." She inhaled sharply. "I just… You've got stuff to do. I've kept you distracted long enough."

Renee smiled weakly and looked away. "I-if you're sure, then… Yeah, I'll go." She clicked her tongue. "Come on, Noodle."

As she turned, Gene called out to her. "I'll see you in two weeks, right?"

"Right! I'll be here!" She waved and ran off, the Nightstriker following behind.

Gene let her arm fall to her side. She sighed and whirled on her heel to go back to the city. Though she didn't find what she was looking for, it wasn't a wholly useless trip. Maybe.

* * *

"There. That's everything."

Renee stared dumbly at the caps in her palm. "But I don't…"

Cricket crossed her arms. "You said yourself that I should start looking for a new guard. So that's the last of the caps I owe you."

"You're…firing me?"

The caravanner nodded. "If you wanna look at it that way, sure."

Dale rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not that we don't like you, shrimp. It's just that… Well, you keep running off, and you were gone for two whole months…"

"You're not dependable." Jace lit up a cigar.

Dale shot him a glare. "To put it bluntly, yeah. But hey, there's plenty of other caravans looking for guards! You'll be fine."

"None of them are hiring right now, of course." Jace blew a puff of smoke in the air.

"Can it with your shit, man!" Dale smacked the back of his head, forcing Jace to cough when he inhaled too deeply.

Renee dropped the caps into the pouch on her belt. "I understand. Thanks for…for letting me…"

"Please don't get emotional on me, Renee. When you found me months ago you said you'd been through hell just to get up here. If that's true, then I think you'll be fine." Cricket smiled slightly and reached out to place an awkward pat on the woman's shoulder. "All right, boys. Let's move."

Renee watched them leave Bunker Hill, leaving her alone with Noodle and a duffel bag filled with all her possessions. She looked down as her pet scratched at her boot with a whine. "It'll be okay. I'll think of something."

She reached down to grab her bag and walked toward the Savoldis to rent a room for the night. Her mind whirled. Here she was, out of job with hardly any caps to her name, with a Nightstriker to feed and a bag full of useless junk—

 _Junk._

Back home, they were called scrappers. Out West, prospectors. In the Commonwealth, scavvers. It was how she made enough caps to move to Boston in the first place. "If there's one thing my dad always wanted to know, it was how the hell I was so good at breaking everything." She knelt to scratch Noodle behind the ears. He leaned into her touch with a happy grumble.

With an admittedly dangerous animal at her side, she could go places the average scavenger couldn't. Not to mention she was quite the force to be reckoned with herself, especially after she convinced Dale to teach her how to use throwing weapons. She smirked. "We've got this handled, boy. Ready?"

"Boof." He flicked his tongue in and out and gazed up at her.

"I'll take that as a yes."

She turned and went back toward the market. First things first, she needed to sell as much of her things as she could if she was going to make room for scrap. If there was one thing she loved, it was wrecking things. Even better if she could make some caps while she did it.

* * *

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **(Also, this story is now exactly 100 pages!)**


	21. Home

Renee slumped against the building with a groan. She could smell where the laser burned her side; burnt flesh and cloth always had a distinct scent she would never get used to. Her hand hovered over the site. "Ngh… Sh-shit…"

Noodle limped over to her and plopped by her side. He whimpered, laying his head on her thigh.

"You okay, buddy?" She reached to stroke his forehead with her thumb. "Damn Mutants…"

He whined and began licking at a bloody wound on his underside.

Renee tried to keep her breathing steady. Truth was, the burn hurt. A lot. And she'd run out of Stimpaks a while ago. She gritted her teeth and dug her nails into the ground. How could she have been so stupid not to restock. Why did she think she was invincible.

 _Gene will never forgive me…_

She tried to get up. The movement tugged at the burn and she snarled in pain, falling back against the building. Noodle stopped to gaze at her. He tilted his head. "I-I'm fine," she panted.

"I think there's someone over there!"

The sound of footsteps drew closer and closer until two people came out from behind a pile of debris. She smiled weakly. "Hey."

"Renee, what happened?" Piper dashed to her side.

"Just hanging out, you know." Renee winced as she moved again. "Some Mutants found me. And they weren't happy."

"Christ, that looks like it hurts…" Piper looked up at her companion. "Blue, little help here?"

He whipped his head around to look at her. "Sorry. Just making sure nothing was nearby." He knelt next to her and rummaged in his bag. "I should have some Stims in here…"

Renee shook her head. "You don't have to waste one of those on me."

"Waste? It wouldn't be a waste. Are you _asking_ to die?" Piper frowned. "Don't answer that." She pulled the bag away and stuck her hand in, finding two Stims immediately. "Side pocket, remember?"

"Oh. Right." Blue chuckled awkwardly before turning his attention to Renee. "Is it just the burn?"

"And my pride, what little I have left." She shrugged with a weak grin. "But I don't think they make Stimpaks for that."

Piper moved Renee's jacket and poked the needle through her shirt. "Ready?"

The redhead bit back a squeak of pain as the Stimpak was emptied into her. She felt the burned flesh begin to repair itself, flaking off to show fresh skin underneath. "Ugh, that's nasty." She wrinkled her nose.

"One more. Just to be sure. That looked pretty bad." Piper grabbed the other one and slid it in just under her ribs.

Renee felt the drowsiness hit. Normally she could fight off the lethargy of at least four Stimpaks with a few yawns and a Nuka; but in her already weakened state, she felt herself fading fast. She grabbed Blue's arm. "I'm…"

Noodle jumped up and barked. He pushed against her shoulder with a whine.

Blue reached over to pet him. "You're safe with us, Renee. You're fine."

* * *

She could feel herself begin to regain consciousness. "Mm… What?" Renee pushed herself up. "Where…" She realized she laid on a sleeping bag she didn't recognize. Certainly wasn't hers; she didn't own one as it took up too much valuable space.

"Hey, you're awake!" Piper stood up from the other side of the fire and walked over to her. "Feeling better?"

"Y-yeah, I am, actually. A lot better." She looked down to see Noodle lying next to her, still asleep. He rolled over against her leg.

"He hasn't left your side the whole time." The reporter held out a Nuka-Cola. "Here."

"You don't have to…"

"If I didn't want you to eat my food, drink my Nuka-Cola, or use my Stimpaks, I wouldn't be offering them." Blue smiled at her. He still sat by the fire, warming what looked like an ear of corn over the flames.

Renee sighed. "Okay, okay." She took the bottle and popped the cap off.

"Listen, we looked around but we couldn't find anyone else from the caravan. Did they just leave you?" Piper's eyes narrowed.

"No, they didn't." The redhead took a few gulps and looked down at her lap. "I got… I got fired."

Blue walked over to them, eating the roasted corn. "Fired? From being a guard?" He sat next to Piper.

"Yeah. I found out Gene was headed to the Boston Commons alone on day and went after her. Cricket caught me and said that if I ran off again she'd find a new guard. I told her to go ahead." Renee shook her head. "I didn't think she'd actually do it, though."

"Well, you _were_ laid up for a couple months…" He wiped his chin with his sleeve.

"You don't put down a Brahmin if it got bit by the dog. You treat it and wait for it to heal." She frowned at him.

Piper exhaled in a rush. "You're no Brahmin and you weren't bit by a dog. She was depending on you to guard her and you can't exactly do that if you're not around."

"I know that!" Renee drew her knees to her chest and looked away. "I know that. Just let me be angry."

Noodle jerked awake at her shout and blinked at all the people surrounding him. He flicked his tongue in and out, not bothering to roll over to his feet.

"What have you been doing since?" Piper grabbed Blue's arm and guided the corn over so she could take a bite.

"Scavenging scrap and stuff to sell. It's how I managed to make enough caps to get up here in the first place. I'm good at breaking things." She snorted. "The whole putting things back together thing… Not so much."

Piper and Blue shared a glance. The reporter let go of his arm. "I feel like I'm not gonna like the answer, but where have you been staying?"

Renee didn't respond. She clenched her jaw and looked away.

"You know, I bet Gene would—"

"I can't stay with Gene. I can't ask her to do that for me. She's done enough for me as it is."

"Well it's better than staying out in the open like a moron!"

Renee glared at her. "I'm saving up for an apartment. In Diamond City."

Piper backed down. "Oh."

"How much does that cost?" Blue tilted his head.

"Two thousand caps." Renee winced at the thought. "I have around a hundred right now."

He was quiet for a time. He and Piper alternated between bites on the corn while Renee stared into the fire. Finally, once the cob was picked clean, he cleared his throat. "If you're up for a little excitement, I know a Raider camp that could use to be cleared out."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you're going to give me two thousand caps just to help you with that. Because if you do, I'm not going to accept it."

"No, I'm not. But, Raiders usually have some pretty good loot…if you're as good at breaking things down as you say. If you help us clear the camp, you get to keep anything you can get your hands on. As much as you can carry." He smiled. "Well?"

Piper smacked his shoulder. "Now hold on! You didn't ask _me_ if I wanted to go do something like this!"

"Piper, do you mind if we clear out some Raiders?"

"Of course not." She crossed her arms. "I just hate it when you don't ask me first. You know I'm always up for sticking it to the Raiders."

Renee smiled at their interaction before reaching a hand down to pet Noodle. "I'm in. You've got yourself a deal."

"Glad to have you aboard." He reached out his hand for hers.

She shook it once. "You know, I don't think I ever asked for your name. I've just been calling you _Blue_ since Piper does…"

He shot the reporter a playful glare. "It's Nate. Nate Howard."

"Well then, Nate Howard, I'm glad it was you that found me and not someone else."

Piper sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Yeah, we'll see if you still feel that way by the end…"

* * *

Gene busied herself with sleeping out the shop when she saw Renee come walking down the alley. She waved and leaned the broom against the side of the building. "Hey! I thought I saw Cricket yesterday. Was wondering wheah you were."

"I had some stuff I had to take care of." Renee smiled and closed the distance between them. "I have a surprise for you."

"You found another Quantum? Although Cherry is my favorite, you know." Gene held open the door for them as they walked inside _Wicked Aesthetics_.

"Not quite. It's better."

Instead of tossing her bag on the counter like usual, Renee reached into her jean pocket and pulled out a set of keys. She dangled them in the air. Gene reached out, nabbing them. "Keys? What, do these open a chest full of caps or something?" She brightened. "Don't tell me you found a pre-war store full of merchandise I can sell!"

Renee chuckled. "They're for my apartment."

"Your… You bought an apahtment?" Gene blinked rapidly and handed the keys back. "But… Short stack, you were saving to go back home!" She placed her hands on the redhead's shoulders and shook her. "What were you thinking?!"

"Gene!" Renee laughed and reached up to grip the woman's wrists. She grinned. "Gene, I _am_ home."

"Last time I checked, Diamond City isn't in the middle of nowheah."

"No, but I would rather spend my life up here. I don't even know if _home_ still exists. Besides…" Her smile softened and she glanced to the side. "You're here."

Gene exhaled in a rush, her shoulders falling. She returned the smile. "Yeah, yeah I am. And I'd miss ya if you evah went back."

"Really? You wouldn't be glad to be rid of your clumsy, free-loading gal pal?" Renee smirked and raised her eyebrows.

"Really." Gene realized they were still basically holding each other and tugged her arms free. She rubbed the back of her neck. "So, are you just gonna stay in your apahtment when the caravan is heah, or…?"

Renee bit her lip and stepped back. "I, um, sort of got fired…"

The shopkeeper reached up to rub her eyes with her forefinger and thumb. "You know, a part of me isn't even surprised… What did you do?"

"I went after you."

"I'm not worth—"

"Don't even _think_ about finishing that sentence, Gene Dandridge." Anger flashed through Renee's light blue eyes. "I would risk losing my _life_ to keep you safe, got it?" She looked away again. "I don't care that I lost my job. Because that meant that you were all right."

Gene scrambled for something to say. She could see Renee's fist shaking where she kept it clenched at her side. Noodle whined and glanced between them. "I didn't…"

"It's fine. I just… I don't like a liar." She looked up with a strained smile. "And you tend to lie about yourself a lot."

"Lie about myself?" Gene furrowed her brow. She couldn't think of a single time she'd said something outrageously _wrong_ , unless Renee was referring to the rather…negative language she tended to use when talking about herself.

Renee snorted. "But hey, we can always talk about that later. Wanna help me move in?" She jangled the keys.

"Sure. You'll need my help reaching the doorknob." Gene grinned.

"I'm not that short!"

Gene ruffled Renee's hair as she passed, laughing as the redhead began ranting after her.


	22. April 23rd

"Moving in" proved to be something of an exaggeration. Renee really only had the clothes on her back, the supplies in her messenger bag, whatever she had stuffed in her duffel—which wasn't a whole lot—and, of course, Noodle. She let Gene do the honors of unlocking the apartment first; though Noodle bounded in before either of them got a foot in the door. Renee laughed and walked in next. She whistled. "Piper wasn't kidding when she said this place was small."

Gene tossed the keys on the lone desk by the back wall. "Pipah's been in heah?"

"Yeah, apparently this place used to belong to some guy named Kellogg or something." Renee shrugged. "Well… It's not too bad."

"Are you kidding me? Theah's barely any room in heah!" Gene turned and gestured to the loft. "Your bedroom—" She pointed to the floor, "—your living room—" the corner, "—your kitchen—" and lastly, she opened a door under the staircase to reveal a very small bathroom. "—and the shittah."

"Don't call it that, Jesus." Renee slammed the door. "I'll make it work. Besides, it was cheap and came with furniture. Fine by me."

"You're the one living heah so it bettah be." She shrugged. "I gotta get back to the shop. Lemme know if you need me. And find a job, okay?"

Renee grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Hey, I've got it covered. You won't find a better scrapper in the Commonwealth!"

Gene left with a laugh.

"We're home, boy!" Renee plopped down in the desk chair and rolled forward. Her knee bumped into the side of the desk.

The wall opposite the stairs slid open to reveal another room. She jumped up to check it out, skidding to a stop. "Whoa…"

Noodle sniffed around. He sat back and barked, signaling it was safe.

Renee smirked. "I know exactly what to do with this room…"

"Mmrph?" The Nightstriker tilted his head.

"Booze and cigarettes, buddy. The Gene Room." She chuckled and knelt to pet him. "Perfect for when she comes over and I don't want her to find stuff."

Noodle flattened his ears. He hissed.

"What? I'll make sure it's stocked with plenty of treats too." She laughed when he tried to jump on her, licking her face. "Come on, we should unpack."

* * *

A few days later, after Renee had time to move in and start a new schedule, she began the day by helping Gene in the shop. Or rather, she helped Z0E take inventory while Gene took notes.

"Oh hey, what's the date?" Gene looked up at the Assaultron.

"It's Wednesday, April eighteenth, year 2288, ma'am." Z0E placed a box on the ground.

"Is it April already?" Renee stretched her arms above her head. "Huh. My birthday's next week."

"Your what." Gene's pencil scratched the counter as she slid it off her stock book.

The redhead began going through the box. "Yep. April twenty-third. I'll be twenty-six." She held up a shirt. "How old are you, Gene? I don't think I ever asked."

Gene finished scribbling in her book. "Twenty-six. My birthday was back in January."

"Heh. We're the same age."

She arched one ebony eyebrow. "I'm oldah than you by a few months."

"Yeah, you'll probably die quicker too." She dug through the shirts and pulled out a rolled piece of paper. "What have we here…"

Gene walked toward her. "What is it?"

"It looks like a map." Renee unfurled it completely. "Wow, I was right."

"I remembah that." Gene scoffed and went back to her stock book. "Becky gave that to me years ago. She said it was a gift for the grand opening, but I think she just found it in the trash."

Renee laid it out on the floor and flopped down belly-first to examine it. "But don't you want to know what it leads to?"

"Not really."

"It could be treasure."

"I doubt it."

"Could be caps!"

"Uh-huh."

Renee smirked. "It _could_ lead to clothes."

Gene stopped. She grumbled a curse and stomped over to grab it. "Fine. I'll think about it."

"That's what I thought." The redhead leapt to her feet. "I gotta get going. Scrap doesn't collect itself!"

"Try not to run into any trouble."

Renee threw open the door. "Me? In trouble? Don't be ridiculous." She whistled once and Noodle blasted past her. "I'll see you around!"

Once she was outside, she knelt to grab the Nightstriker's face. "We missed her birthday."

"Mrrm?" Noodle flicked his ears.

"I mean, I know we weren't really friends then but still. We gotta do something. What am I supposed to get her?" She frowned and pushed herself up. "Hm…"

Noodle barked twice.

She grinned as the memory of Gene's scar story flashed through her mind. "I know _exactly_ what to get."

He tilted his head with a whine.

"Let's go find Abbot."

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind Renee, Gene dashed to Z0E. "What the hell can I get her for her birthday?"

"Ma'am, that's not really something I was programmed for."

"Then just help me think! Theah's gotta be something…" She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

Z0E beeped rapidly. "Might I suggest something she needs?"

"The only thing she needs right now are caps. What am I supposed to do, hand her a bag of caps like, 'Heah ya go! Rent is on me!' I can't do that. She wouldn't take it anyway." Gene sighed, dropping her arms. Renee was always so stupidly proud. And stubborn.

Both were quiet for a moment. Then, Z0e piped up again. "Has she mentioned wanting anything lately, ma'am?"

"No, not that I remembah…" Gene ran a hand through her hair. "Ugh, this is frustrating." She continued to grumble to herself as she stooped to clean up all the clothes Renee tossed out of the box. "I mean, I can appreciate wanting to be low-maintenance but that just makes it hahdah to—"

"Ma'am?"

She held up the scarf in her hand. "I know exactly what to get her."

"Not to be rude, but doesn't she already have something like that?"

"She does. But you've seen it; it's pretty ragged. Her mom gave her that one too, and if she keeps wearing it she's gonna lose it. Again."

The Assaultron stepped closer. "Ma'am, you seem to be going to a lot of trouble for a woman you claim to just be your friend."

Gene bit back a sarcastic remark. She tossed the scarf back in the box; it was the wrong color anyway. "She's…more than a friend at this point, I think. You remembah how I used to talk about Pipah, yeah?"

Instead of answering, Z0E made a whirring sound and then a click. Gene's recorded voice came from the robot's speakers. _"Ya know, one of these days I'm just gonna… I'm just gonna go up to her and just… I don't know. I'm gonna just tell her."_

 _"Tell who, ma'am? Tell who what? I'm afraid I don't follow."_ Z0E's voice sounded static-y.

 _"Pipah Wright! You know, the woman who runs the newspapah. I wouldn't mind helping her with the printing press if you get my meaning…"_

Gene waved her hand. "Okay, okay! So you remembah. Eithah way that's how I feel about short stack."

"You…want to help her with a printing press?"

"No! Well, yes." She sighed. "It's complicated."

Z0E turned to go back to work. "I'm sure Miss Jones would be more than happy to assist you with a printing press should you ever come to own one."

"I don't mean a— Damn it, Z0E, I mean sex!" Gene rolled her eyes. "I love her and want to _make_ love to her. Get it now?"

The Assaultron paused. She beeped rapidly before moving on. "Apologies, ma'am."

"It's fine…"

* * *

Renee pounded on the door to the _Publick Occurrences_ office, not particularly caring if she bothered anyone inside. "Hey! Nate!"

Piper opened the door. "Damn, Renee, is someone dying? What do you need?" She looked a bit disheveled and adjusted her scarf around her neck.

"I need to ask you two a favor. Mind if I come in?"

"Um… Sure, I guess…" Piper stepped aside.

As she let herself inside, she realized what she'd interrupted by the way Nate was wearing Piper's hat. He cleared his throat and sat up. "O-oh, hi." Unlike Piper, he couldn't hide the dark bruises on his neck.

Renee quirked an eyebrow. "Well, at least I know you two get along." She shook her head. "Listen, I need you to take Gene on a treasure hunt. I'm collecting parts for a birthday gift for her but I don't want her to know. Think you could do that?"

Nate and Piper exchanged a glance. He shrugged. "Why not. But only if you do something for me in return."

"Well _yeah_ , I wasn't planning on making you do this for free. I can't pay you much in caps but I'll fork over what I can."

"That's not what I'm wanting." Nate stood from the couch and went over to a messy desk that he and Piper shared. Taking a sheet of paper from the top of a stack, he handed it off to Renee. "I have a…building project I'm working on and could use some parts. Think you can find these for me?"

She scanned the paper. "Copper, steel, aluminum… Rubber… What? A biometric scanner?" Her eyes widened. "A military-grade circuit board?! What the hell are you building?"

"A teleporter. Into the Institute." His eyes narrowed and he looked away.

Renee exhaled in a rush. "I'll see what I can do, but no promises. Especially for that biometric scanner. Those things are usually only found in hospitals or doctor's offices and I stay as far away from those as I can. But I might make an exception for you." She stuffed the paper into her jacket pocket. "I'll just assume you know what you're doing, you crazy Vault Dweller. So, can I trust you to take Gene out for a treasure hunt tomorrow for a few days while I get everything set around here?"

"You can count on us!" Piper grinned and grabbed her hat back from Nate. "But, I thought her birthday was months ago."

"It was. Doesn't mean I can't still get her something."

Nate nodded with a smile. "You know, she's lucky to have a friend like you in her life. I just hope you do us all a favor and tell her how you feel soon."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Renee swallowed hard and headed toward the door. "Just come by the shop tomorrow, okay?" She shut it behind her as she left.

Noodle barked when he saw her and rolled to his feet. Nat jumped back on her crate. "What kind of dog is that, Renee?" She asked, looking at the pet.

"He's a Nightstriker. He's, ah, part snake." Renee knelt to scratch his ears. "He's a good boy."

"I wonder if Piper would let me have a Nightstriker…"

Renee bit back a comment and instead just smiled. "Well, maybe! I'll see you around."

"Bye!"

She headed back to the shop to let Gene know she would be taking a trip soon. Noodle trotted at her side, tasting the air and sniffing at anyone who got close enough. Though the citizens of Diamond City had seen snuppy several times by now, she still received several strange glances and more than a few glares. Especially from Becky Fallon, who was taking her trash out as the redhead walked by.

"So, you're still here." She sniffed and threw the bag in a nearby can. "I figured you would have had more than enough entertainment nearly ruining my life that you would've left."

"And I'm surprised you managed to actually pick enough mutfruit to match your weight this soon. I didn't think your shop would be open for another two years." Renee smirked and began inspecting her nails as Becky spluttered out a curse.

"You—You little—"

"Careful there, Fallon. You don't want to go back to the fields, now do you?" She tilted her head. "Or maybe I wasn't clear enough the first time."

Becky said nothing more. She leveled a glare at Renee as she went back into her shop.

Noodle growled and slunk his way between her legs. He hissed. Renee stepped over him. "Noodle, it's okay, boy. Let's go."

Once she reached the door to _Wicked Aesthetics_ she was surprised to nearly have Gene run into her. "Hey!" She stumbled back, nearly falling off the few steps leading to the entrance.

"Sorry, short stack. But this is perfect, I wanted to talk to you." Gene flicked her sunglasses back up on her forehead and turned to go back inside.

"Missed me already? I've only been gone for a few hours." Renee followed her in.

Gene laughed. "Not exactly. I wanted to ask you something. What's, um, your full name? It's just Renee Jones, right?"

"No, my middle name is Elizabeth, actually. Renee Elizabeth Jones. Why?" Renee watched her scribble down the letters R E J. "Uh… Okay then. What's your full name?"

"Gene Dandridge." She tossed the paper scrap under the counter.

"And your middle name is…?"

"Don't have one. It's literally just Gene Dandridge." She shrugged.

Renee blinked. "Why are all of you Commonwealthers so damn _weird_." She held up a hand when Gene opened her mouth. "Don't answer that. Listen, I've got some business I have to take care of but I got Nate and Piper to agree to take you to look for that treasure tomorrow."

"But I wasn't planning on—"

"You are now!" Renee whirled on her heel. "I gotta go. Again."

"Short stack!"

"Later!"

" _Short stack get back heah!_ "


	23. Ebony and Copper

"So, think it's ready?" Renee stood back from Abbot as he worked, trying to give him as much room as she could.

He finished tightening a screw and pushed himself up with a groan. "There we go. She's all yours, little lady." He wiped his hands on a nearby rag.

"Thanks! Man, she's gonna love this." With his help, she managed to heft it on a cart. She tossed a ratty blanket over the top to hide it from view. "If you ever need any parts, come to me. It's the least I can do."

He laughed and helped her push the cart outside. "I'll keep that in mind. Now don't keep your girlfriend waiting."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Abbot chuckled again and waved as she left.

Renee dragged the cart toward the shop, eager to finally gift her surprise to Gene. Noodle walked behind her, hissing encouragement. "You'd help more if you pushed!" She grunted, struggling to get the cart over the rough and uneven boardwalk. "This isn't that heavy but goddamn this town needs real streets."

Eventually she made it to _Wicked Aesthetics_ and stopped just outside the door. "Hey Gene!" She yelled.

A knocking sound came from the front window. Renee could see Gene behind the glass, clearly in the middle of putting up a new display. She motioned for Gene to come out, who responded by gesturing to the mannequin. "Get out here!" Renee pointed to the cart.

Gene rolled her eyes but turned around anyway. Soon enough she stepped outside and held a box of her own. "What's this? Don't tell me you have _anothah_ Nightstrikah under theah."

"No, but that would be neat." Renee shook her head and gripped the blanket. "Happy late birthday!" She tore it off with a flourish.

"Short stack, you… Oh my god. Is that really…" Gene nearly dropped the box in her surprise.

"One genuine, fully-restored sewing machine, just for you." Renee grinned and patted it. "Abbot fixed it up for me. I brought him the parts and he put it together. I, um, I know you do all your work by hand so I figured you could probably use this. Plus you can finally start trying to design your own clothes like you want if you're not busy fixing stuff you find out in the Ruins, you know?"

Renee grunted as Gene tackled her in a hug. "I guess you like it then?"

"Thank you!" Gene sniffled.

"Wait, are you crying? I didn't mean anything bad!" Renee pulled away. "I-I can do better! I'm sorry!"

Gene wiped at her eyes with a chuckle. "These are happy tears. I've nevah had anything like this before. This is just… Damn." She went over to the cart and began inspecting the machine. "It's perfect. Wheah did you even find this?"

"Heh, that's my secret." Renee didn't really feel like going into detail about how much time she spent looking for a damn sewing machine. Or how many Raiders she had to avoid.

"You're pretty wicked, short stack. Thank you." Gene hugged her again. "I love y—it. I love it."

"Um, did you—"

She stepped back and produced the box. "Heah. I got you something for your birthday. Or did you forget what day it is today?"

Renee tilted her head. "It's the twenty-third already? Wow. I should probably get a calendar, huh?" She took the box and stared down at it. "You didn't have to get me anything, you know. I mean, by the time I left home my sisters didn't even remember my birthday. Of course, I'm _pretty_ sure Olivia just never wanted to remember because she hated me, but I think Sharon just honestly forgot."

"Well I didn't forget and I wanted to get you a gift. So go ahead and open it."

Noodle snapped at the ribbon as Renee untied it and let it drop. She pushed the lid back and her eyes widened. "You…made this?"

"I certainly did. I remembahed you said one of your favorite colors was blue so Nate gave me an old Minuteman uniform to work with. And…" Gene pulled out the scarf and showed off one end. "I put my own little touch on it."

She'd sewn Renee's initials in white thread on the cloth, contrasting starkly with the navy color. Renee gazed up at her. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Well, now you can finally stop wearing the one your mom gave you. I know you'd hate it if you lost it. And this one should be a bit warmah." Gene moved around to Renee's back and undid the knot of her bandana.

Renee shoved it in her pocket and threw on the scarf, making sure to make the end with her initials visible. "Damn, this is comfy."

"I know, I'm a little tempted to make myself one." She jerked her head toward the shop. "So, wanna help me get this thing upstairs before we celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?"

"Your birthday!" Gene rolled her eyes. "Good god, short stack…"

"Hey, I haven't done anything for my birthday in years, okay?"

"Well, that's gonna change from now on." Gene grabbed one end of the sewing machine and waited for Renee.

The redhead smiled. "If you say so." She went for the other end while Noodle scampered up to the doorway, waiting for them.

* * *

Two weeks later, they felt the blast.

At first, they believed it to be a small earthquake; but then the reports came flooding in. It was the Institute. More appropriately, the Institute's demise. The Commonwealth's number one enemy, gone in a flash of heat and shrapnel. It was almost too good to be true.

But it _was_ true, and Diamond City was treated to said truth by none other than Piper Wright herself. When she and Nate returned, they went straight up to McDonough's office and made the announcement over the centuries-old PA system. McDonough was, of course, enraged by this, but Nate kept him pacified. They planned a celebration. Everyone was invited—except McDonough, who wouldn't have gone anyway.

Renee walked beside Gene as they joined the crowd huddled by the old scoreboard. "I can't believe he actually did it. I mean, I know he was planning on building a teleporter, but I didn't think it would work."

"You knew Nate was doing this?" Gene cocked an eyebrow.

"He gave me a list of parts to find for him when I was collecting scrap for your sewing machine. There were some… _interesting_ items he needed. And extremely hard to find. I never did get that sensor module…"

They merged into the crowd around the wooden stage and waited for Nate and Piper to give them more news. Everyone remained quiet, save for a few murmurs rippling among them. After a few more minutes, Piper finally called for everyone's attention. She gestured to Nate. "This man destroyed the Institute." She turned to him. "He's the reason we don't have to wonder who the next person will be to get kidnapped anymore. We never have to worry about another Synth infiltrating Diamond City again. And I think it's only fair that we celebrate!"

The crowd roared in agreement. Piper pointed to where Travis had set up a small radio station hooked up into the PA system. "Hit it, Travis!"

"You got it, Piper!" He slammed a holotape into the player and turned up the volume.

Renee nudged Gene. "Well would you look at that."

Nate grabbed Piper by the waist and kissed her in full view of anyone and everyone. Her hat fell off as she bent backwards. Renee smiled up at her friend. "How about that, huh?"

"They're cute togethah." Gene nudged her. "Still think you have a chance?"

"Heh. I gave up on _that_ a long time ago, trust me."

Both the Dugout Inn and the Colonial Taphouse distributed drinks and food to everyone as the party got underway. Renee, of course, took the opportunity to get in a few alcoholic drinks while Gene hung around to make sure she didn't drink herself to oblivion. Takahashi gave out bowls of noodles to anyone who cared for one.

For this one night, it seemed everyone was too relieved to remember their quarrels with each other. Becky even acted somewhat cordial toward Renee and Gene when they saw her in line for some food. As the party went on, Nate pulled out a rather interesting cannon and began shooting specially-made shells into the sky. Fireworks.

Unfortunately, Noodle was not such a fan. He whimpered and huddled next to Renee's legs at the first explosion. She knelt next to him. "Aw, are you okay, buddy?" She stroked his head. Another firework went off and he yelped, ramming into her chest. "Oh no…"

Gene furrowed her brow. "Is he okay?"

"I think he's scared. He must not like the loud noises." She did her best to comfort the Nightstriker but he continued to whine. "I'm gonna take him home. I'm a little tired anyway."

"Didn't you leave your bag at my place?" Gene followed her as Renee began to leave.

She frowned. "Shit, I did. Well, I can drop Noodle off and then go get my stuff."

The fireworks were still very loud even as they walked away from the party. Noodle barked with each shell that went off and kept throwing himself to the ground. Finally Renee just gathered him in her arms and carried him the rest of the way, much to Gene's amusement. "Hey, if you were this terrified I'd try to carry you too!" The redhead growled, adjusting Noodle in her grasp.

"Fortunately for you, I'm not easily scared." Gene reached over to give Noodle a pat. "He does look pretty freaked out, though. Poor guy."

Once they reached Renee's apartment, Noodle dashed in and went straight upstairs. She rolled her eyes. "You better not be in my bed!"

He hissed.

"He's in your bed." Gene smirked.

"I know…" Renee locked the door behind her and headed toward _Wicked Aesthetics_.

The fireworks going off made it difficult to hold a conversation; not that they minded. They were perfectly content to enjoy each other's company in the semi-darkness. Things were quieter once they were in the shop, but a final bout of explosions shook the air. Renee leaned on the banister of Gene's balcony on the second floor. "Must have been the finale."

"Mm." Gene stood next to her.

"It was a good night for something like this. Not too hot, not too cold." Renee kept her gaze skyward. "Not cloudy."

Gene said nothing, only stared up at the stars.

People began filing away from the scoreboard to their homes and businesses. Renee caught sight of a familiar couple. "Hey, look down there." She nudged Gene."

Piper and Blue walked by beneath them. They were holding hands and the reporter was saying something before Blue began to laugh. He leaned over and kissed her. They kept walking along before turning down a side alley.

"They really are a cute couple."

"They are."

She glanced up at Gene before turning her attention to her hands. She popped her knee where she stood. "So, uh… You been on any dates lately?"

"Come on, short stack, you know I haven't." Gene rolled her eyes. "Have you?"

"Nope." Renee turned to lean her elbows on the banister. "I have my eyes on someone."

"Oh really?" The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"I'm not saying." Renee turned her head, feeling a blush come up into her cheeks. She hadn't meant to say anything, but the words rolled out of her mouth quicker than she could stop them.

Gene huffed and crossed her arms. "Can I get a hint? What do they look like?"

"Tall, dark, and handsome." Renee grinned at the taller woman's annoyed expression.

" _That_ narrows it down. Okay, man or woman?"

"Woman. And they _are_ taller than me."

Gene tapped her chin as she thought. "A tall woman, hm… All I can think of are people from around here."

"She's from Diamond City. So you know her." Renee glanced at her. She took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves.

Gene was quiet for a moment. "What hair color?"

"As dark as a moonless night."

"Cheesy, but okay." She shook her head with a chuckle. "So, a tall woman from Diamond City with dark hair… Myrna?"

Renee wrinkled her nose. "No."

"One of the science gals?"

"Nope."

Gene frowned. "Don't tell me it's an Uppah Stands woman."

"I would never stoop so low." Renee pressed a hand to her chest in mock offense.

"Where does she work?" Gene leaned back against the post holding up the roof over her balcony.

"In a shop."

Gene snorted. "That's specific." She cocked an eyebrow. "Well then it _has_ to be Myrna, because the only other female dark-haired shopkeeper that's taller than you is… _me_." Her eyes widened.

Renee nodded. "Right on the nose." She swallowed hard and felt her heart beat faster at Gene's shocked expression. "Listen, I've had—I'm—I'm in love with you. Ever since I saw you. I mean not ever since I saw you I've loved you, but you definitely made me, you know, _feel_ _things_."

Gene straightened and took a step toward Renee, who walked back into the apartment. She turned on her heel to face the shopkeeper. "I already told myself a long time ago that I would be okay if you never felt the same. So don't worry about hurting me or offending me or anything. Just being your friend and making you happy is enough. But _god_ , I love you. You have no idea how long I've waited to tell you."

Gene took another step. Renee backed up again.

"I know you don't think you're very pretty but I do. I really do. I think you're beautiful, and smart, and strong, and everything I'm not. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you rescued me from Davey. Seeing you come after me like that… That's when I knew I'd fallen in love with you, Gene."

Another step forward, another step back. This time, Gene didn't stop and neither did Renee. She fell back on Gene's bed. "I understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I wouldn't blame you. I mean, I'm clumsy, and kinda dumb, and there are a ton of other women out there who are more attractive—"

Gene leaned over Renee, placing her hands on either side of the woman's head.

"—and you could have any of them. I think you should have someone else. I'm just a stupid country kid, after all. Damn it, I've really fucked things up, haven't I? I'll just go. It's fine. I made it awkward—"

"Renee, shut up." Gene smirked.

Renee snapped her jaw shut.

"I've been waiting to hear you say that for too long." She smiled and bent down.

Renee squeaked in surprise as she felt Gene's lips on her own. She barely had time to react when the shopkeeper pulled away again. "Wh-what…"

"I love you too. I have for a while." Gene cupped the redhead's cheek, running her thumb along the bone. "And I don't wanna hear you talk about yourself like that, got it? You're not stupid. And…" She felt her face redden. "You're pretty cute."

"You mean it? You're not joking? You r-really love me?" Renee grinned, light blue eyes sparkling.

Gene rolled her eyes. "Was the kiss not enough?"

"We don't have to stop there…" Renee pushed herself up on one hand while she hooked her other arm around Gene's neck. "Sounds to me like we've got some catching up to do."

Gene smirked. "I like the way you think, short stack." She claimed Renee's lips again, pushing her back against the bed.

Renee let her hands wander as Gene did the same with her lips. Suddenly, the past months were all worth it; all the waiting, the pining, the awkward moments and almost confessions all led up to this. She wanted to scream in joy. She wanted to hold Gene and never let go.

Her mind went blank as the first articles of clothing flew off.


	24. Time May Change Me

Gene woke with the sun as it peeked over the balcony and cast a golden shaft of light over them. She pushed herself up on one arm. "Mm…" She raked a hand through her unruly ebony hair. To be honest, they hadn't gotten much sleep.

Her lips twitched into a smile as she realized Renee was still asleep. The smaller woman laid on her side, away from Gene, and curled into a ball around a pillow. Gene reached out to trail her fingers down Renee's shoulder, remembering the night's activities. She pulled Renee close.

"Good morning," she murmured, reaching down a hand to draw lazy circles on the redhead's stomach.

Renee gave a small groan. "Does it have to be?" She shoved her face down further in the pillow.

"I thought you'd be a little happiah to see me, short stack." Her voice sounded thick and low with sleep; though she preferred the term 'husky'. Gene pressed a kiss to Renee's neck.

"I'm always happy to see you…" Renee smirked.

Gene added teeth to the mix, nipping at the sensitive skin of Renee's throat. She chuckled hearing the soft whimper Renee let slip. "You know, you're a lot quietah than I imagined."

"You imagined what I sound like?" Renee rolled over and quirked an eyebrow. "Of course… I'd be lying if I said I didn't…"

"I just thought you'd be a bit more…vocal." Gene propped herself up on one arm. "Though I enjoyed what I heard."

Renee brought up the sheet to cover her face. "Nngh, don't talk about it like that!"

"What? I thought it was cute." Gene laughed and hooked a finger around the sheet to pull it down. "Are you embarrassed?"

"I just…" She nibbled her bottom lip. "I'm usually the one who, um… You know…"

Gene blinked. "You mean Davey made you do all the work?"

A nod.

She clenched her jaw and gripped Renee's chin. "Listen to me. You deserve to enjoy this sort of thing just as much as I do. And I promise I'll make sure you do, okay?"

"O…okay." Renee smiled weakly. "You know, you're the first woman I've ever slept with."

"Really? Huh." Gene pressed a kiss to her forehead and sat up, stretching. "You're my first too."

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. You're the first and only person I've evah fucked." Gene stood up and began digging through her dresser.

Renee threw a pillow at her. "Don't say it like that, Christ!"

"Why not? That _is_ what we did, isn't it?" Gene laughed as another pillow hit her in the back. "Aw, what is it now?"

"It's not funny." Renee pulled her knees to her chest and moped.

Gene realized she'd struck a nerve; a raw one. She clipped on her bra and sat on the bed next to her. "Short stack—" She sighed as Renee turned her head away. "Renee, I didn't mean anything… What's wrong?"

"Do you really love me? Or am I just…" Renee's voice was soft and she trailed in a whimper.

Gene furrowed her brow. She should've known it wouldn't be so easy. Even if they both wanted it, Renee still had things to work out; things that, though she wanted to, Gene couldn't help fight. She stroked the redhead's long hair. "Of course I do. You're my best friend, and I want to make you happy in any way I can. We're a team. Well, you, me, and the mutt."

Renee giggled. "I guess… I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know. He really messed you up." Gene pulled her close, resting her chin on Renee's head. "But we'll get through it. Togethah."

"Yeah." Renee sighed and melted in her girlfriend's arms.

"Can I just say one thing?" Gene ran her fingers through Renee's tresses.

"Mm-hm."

"I'm _really_ glad that all your hair matches."

Renee shoved her away. " _Gene Dandridge I swear to god!_ "

* * *

For about a week, Renee and Gene were content to explore their relationship and, when the situation called for it, each other. In the evenings after the shop was closed, Renee liked to wiggle her way between Gene and her comic book, usually falling asleep in her lap. Gene didn't mind this so much; she just rolled her eyes and scratched her nails against the redhead's scalp. For the time being, everything was finally peaceful. No Davey, no Becky Fallon, no Institute, no caravans… Nothing in the world but them.

Of course, it proved to be a fragile peace.

One rainy afternoon, while Renee was out finding junk to scrap and Gene busied herself in the store, she received a rather unexpected visitor. The bell above the door chimed and she turned her head slightly. "Welcome to _Wicked Aesthetics_!" She finished dressing a mannequin and whirled around. "Can I help…you…"

A tall woman, nearly as tall as Gene herself, stood in the doorway. She shrugged out of her coat, revealing a flannel shirt and jeans. "Are you Gene Dandridge?" She asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, I am." Gene glanced over her. There was something so eerily familiar about her. "Do I know you?"

The woman smirked. "No, you don't." She tilted her head, showing off light freckles splattered across her face and neck. "Do you know an annoying little redhead by the name of Renee?"

"If you mean my _girlfriend_ , then yes." Gene narrowed her eyes.

"Oh." The woman blinked. "Well, that complicates things a little." She crossed her arms. "Not that it'll matter soon."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Gene found herself annoyed by the woman's attitude.

She smiled and locked gazes with Gene. Her light blue eyes flashed. "My name is Olivia. Olivia Jones."

"You're…"

"Renee's oldest sister, yes." Olivia held her coat over one shoulder. "Admittedly there isn't much of a family resemblance." She shook her head, throwing water droplets off her short sandy-blonde hair. "I assume she never told you I existed. Or Sharon, for that matter."

"She mentioned you once or twice. Nothing, ah, good, though." Gene felt her shoulders tense. Olivia didn't seem like much of a threat, but…

"Hmph. Why am I not surprised." Olivia went to the door and flipped the sign over in the window. "We're going to have a little chat, you and I."

Gene exhaled through her nose in a rush. "And if I don't want to?"

"Trust me, you do. If you're really so enamored with that moron, you deserve to know the truth." She tossed her coat on the counter. "Do you have any coffee? Or tea, perhaps? I've come a very long way and I'm rather tired."

"Are you really just expecting me to invite you into my apahtment for coffee?" Gene cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, a girl can hope." Olivia shrugged. "Fine. First things first, what's your relationship with my sister?"

Gene crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "She's my girlfriend."

"And you love her?" Olivia's lips twitched as she asked. Gene had a feeling she was trying to keep from laughing.

" _Yes_ , I do. Very much."

Olivia walked around idly while she talked. "I see. Listen, I didn't come here with the intent to break you two up. I didn't even know she was into women. Which, given everything she and I have been through, is extremely ironic." She stopped to inspect a shirt. "I know this is gonna be hard for you to hear. Trust me, I get it. But you need to know."

"Then start talking." Gene followed her with her eyes.

"Renee isn't who you think she is. Meaning… I can almost guarantee everything she's told you is a lie." Olivia thought a moment. "Well, not a lie. She's an honest person. But she doesn't tell you the whole story. She's manipulative."

"What are you talking about? Renee hasn't done anything like that."

Olivia made a full loop of the store and went to lean against the counter. "She told you about Davey?"

"Yeah. Hell, I'm the one that killed him."

She arched an eyebrow but didn't press for more information. "Let me guess, she told you he made her think he loved her, and promised they would always be together, and so on and so forth and blah blah blah?"

"More or less." Gene narrowed her eyes.

"Then she conveniently left out the part where _she_ was the one who manipulated him. She never told you how she pretended to be interested in him to use him. She _bled him dry_ , Gene. And he's not the only person she's fooled."

Gene felt her heartbeat quicken. "You're… You're lying. Renee wouldn't do that."

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed. She's naturally charming and people pay attention to her. She could tell you anything she wanted, and you'd believe her." Olivia sighed, drumming her fingers on the counter. "Renee has always been like that. Sharon and I are the only ones who have ever seen through her. And I don't want you to be another victim."

Gene remained silent. She swallowed hard, keeping her gaze to the ground.

Olivia crossed her legs at the ankle. "So, do you want to hear what I have to say, or not?"


	25. But I Can't Change Time

"You just don't _get it_ , okay?!"

"Renee, come on…"

Renee kicked a bucket and sent it flying toward the back wall of the barn. "I never asked to be born into the middle of nowhere!"

"Ugh, could you _be_ any more dramatic." Olivia rolled her eyes.

" _Olivia!_ " Sharon hissed, shooting her a glare. She turned back to the fourteen-year-old. "Renee, sweetie, I understand that you're upset, but don't you think this is a little excessive—" She squeaked as Renee threw one of the pitchforks next. "Renee!"

"That's it." Olivia grabbed the back of the teen's shirt. "Calm the _fuck_ down and go apologize to Mom!"

Renee struggled to get away. "Let go of me!"

Olivia responded by grabbing her wrist and slamming her against one of the barn support beams. "Would you _quit it_? The world doesn't revolve around you! The sooner you learn that, the better!" She pressed her forearm against Renee's throat. "Now stop being a spoiled brat for two minutes and do what the hell you're told."

"You're just jealous because Dad likes me more than you." Renee looked away.

Olivia put more weight on her arm, clenching her jaw. "You can't be happy unless you're ruining someone's life, can you?"

Sharon put a hand on her shoulder. "Liv, that's enough."

She let Renee go, who scrambled away. "It's not my fault you're such a disappointment to the family!" She shouted, dashing out of the barn.

Olivia slammed her fist against the beam. "Damn it…"

"You know, I really think he's getting over it. You'll see." Sharon sighed. "You know she didn't…"

"She _did_."

 _"Renee…was an angry kid. She was always pissed off about something. She never wanted to do chores, never wanted to help out, never wanted to do anything with the family… I know a lot of kids go through that. Hell, I did too. But Renee was…different. She never really got over it. She was only ever happy if she was the center of attention. And it didn't take her long to figure out how to get it."_

"Hmph."

"Glaring at Renee again?" Sharon nudged her. "You know, you'd get a lot more done if you stopped being so angry with her all the time."

Olivia huffed. "Look at her. She's so fake. And they're all just eating it up."

Renee leaned against the fence surrounding the Jones pasture. It was the beginning of summer, and her freckles were just now starting to pop on her pale skin. She grabbed Davey's hat and plopped it on her head. All at once the group laughed at something she said, evidenced by the self-satisfied smirk gracing her features.

" _Ugh_." Olivia shook her head. "Didn't we tell her to stay away from David?"

"Well, yes, but since when has she ever listened to us?" Sharon gasped. "Oh no, what is she doing…"

Renee climbed the fence and jumped into the pasture. "Well _of course_ you can ride Brahmin! Here, I'll show y'all."

"Renee Elizabeth Jones, don't you dare!" Sharon yelled.

"I'll be fine!" Renee snuck up behind one of the young steers and jumped on with a shout.

Olivia and Sharon dashed down to the fence to watch with the rest of her friends. Not even a minute later Renee was bucked off and went rolling in the dirt. She tried to scramble away, but the Brahmin had other ideas.

"Renee!" Sharon clambered over the fence next and went to placate the angry animal. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite quick enough.

There was a sickening _snap_ as the Brahmin stomped down on Renee's leg. Olivia jumped in next to drag her sister to safety while Sharon dealt with the steer. "You idiot!" She shouted, gripping the front of Renee's shirt. "What were you thinking?!"

"I-I wasn't expecting th-that…" Renee gritted her teeth. "M-mind getting me a doctor?"

Olivia dropped her back in the dust. "You did that on purpose."

"I d-didn't think this would happen…!" She groaned, tears gathering in her eyes. "C-come on, Liv, _please_."

"For your sake, _I hope it hurts_." Olivia wasn't gentle as she gathered her sister in her arms. She scoffed as Renee fainted, going limp. "Tch. God, you're dramatic…"

 _"She told me Davey dared her to do that."_

 _"He might have put the idea in her head, but she knew exactly what she was doing. I'm convinced she got hurt on purpose. She was laid up for three months and David came by almost every damn day to visit her. She didn't love him. Never did. She couldn't stand him. But he paid attention to her, and gave her gifts and all that, so she kept him around. She always picked her friends based on what she could get from them."_

 _A pause. "Olivia, do you know that they—"_

 _"Yeah. I know. She was…seventeen when it started."_

"Hey, Mom says she wants you to come down."

"O-okay."

Against her better judgement, Olivia finished climbing onto the roof and sat next to her. "What are you doing up here anyway?"

"Stargazing." Renee lifted her head from her knees. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

Olivia chewed the inside of her cheek. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine." Yet, her voice cracked as she said it.

"You getting sick or something?" Olivia reached out to feel over her forehead. "Nah, feel normal to me."

"Liv…"

The next moment, Renee forced herself into Olivia's arms. The older girl grunted at the impact. "Hey, what the hell—"

"Davey and I—We—I—"

Olivia slowly brought up her arms to hold Renee. "Why?" She whispered.

"B-because… He…" Renee devolved into sobs and clung to her desperately. " _Because he loves me_."

"You don't have to do that if you don't love _him_. That's kind of a…mutual thing."

"Please don't tell Mom…"

Olivia sighed and shook her head. "I won't. I promise. Just…use protection or something. Dad would kill you if you got pregnant. And then he'd probably kill me, just because he could."

Renee giggled and looked up. "You know he wouldn't."

"Okay, but he'd be pretty pissed off."

 _"Have you ever seen her arms, Gene?"_

 _"Uh… Yeah, plenty of times. I mean, she crashed on my couch for two months because she broke her right arm at one point."_

 _"I mean her upper arms. Near her shoulders. On the inside."_

 _"That's…oddly specific. And… No, I haven't. Not theah, anyway."_

 _"When you get a chance, take a look."_

Renee suddenly dropped the bale of hay and slapped a hand over her arm. "Ow, shit…" She hissed, wincing.

"You okay there, squirt?" Mr. Jones gazed down at her from where he stood in the hayloft.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Just, um, pulled a muscle. I'll be fine."

"If you need to take a break, you can." He smiled.

She took her palm away from her arm. "Actually… A break sounds nice."

"Ten minutes." He went over to the ladder to climb down.

Olivia managed to snag Renee as she walked out of the barn. She stretched out Renee's arm, eyes narrowing. "I thought so."

"Let go of me." Renee wrenched her arm away.

"Why are you doing that?" Olivia followed her around the corner to the water pump. "There's literally no reason to—"

"Because I _like_ it, okay?" Renee splashed some water on her arm, washing the blood away. Several thin scars scored her flesh.

Olivia cocked an eyebrow. "You _like_ cutting yourself."

"It's…complicated." Renee closed off the pump and pulled her t-shirt sleeves down as far as she could.

"Renee, listen, if you're…" Olivia sighed. "I know we aren't, like, best friends or anything, but you don't need to feel like that. Sharon and I are here for you. Hell, you _know_ it's bad if I have to say I'm—"

"Don't act like you care. I know you don't. You're just like everyone else." Renee turned her head just enough to see Olivia from the corner of her eye. "Admit it. Life would be better without me."

"I never said that. I never once said that."

"Just leave me alone, Olivia. You wouldn't understand."

 _"I wish I would've told someone when I found out. That's one of my biggest regrets. Then maybe she wouldn't have run off like she did."_

"So. You're leaving."

Renee looked up in the darkness. "Yeah. Don't miss me too much."

"You're breaking our parents' hearts." Olivia leaned against the wall.

"They'll get over it." Renee pulled her bag closed. "They always do."

"You don't have to do this, you know."

Renee stopped. She took a deep breath. "That's where you're wrong. I _do_ have to. I'm tired of living here. I'm tired of never meaning anything. And more importantly, I'm tired of never doing anything."

"So running off with a guy you hate is gonna solve all those problems?"

She chuckled bitterly. "The important part is that he doesn't hate me. Davey treats me better than you guys ever did."

"Yeah, because we don't worship the ground you walk on." Olivia sighed. "Renee, you really believe running away is going to make you happy? If you weren't happy here, what makes you think you're going to be happy out there?"

That stopped the redhead. Renee hesitated, hands hovering over a knife and a small pistol. "I don't," she whispered. "I've… I've never really been happy here. You know that. But at least if I die out there then I die happier than if I just put a gun to my head here."

"No need to be _that_ dramatic."

"What do you know? You've always hated me." Renee shrugged on her bag and grabbed the knife.

"Because you're a selfish brat that only ever thinks about herself."

"Someone has to. At the end of the day, I only have myself." She turned and walked toward the door. "Besides, someone has to think about me. Might as well be myself."

Olivia shook her head. "You're a self-destructive kid."

"You're just jealous because Dad likes me more." She stepped out on the porch.

"You deserve everything that ever happens to you, Renee. I want you to understand that."

With a last glance to Olivia, she took off into the night.

 _"Why…"_

 _"Why what?"_

 _"Why do you hate her so much? You're family."_

 _A chuckle, and then a laugh. "Well! I can see she really didn't waste any time telling you about us. I'm… I prefer women. And Dad is an old-fashioned guy. Renee outed me when we were younger. I was fifteen, trying to figure myself out. And she…ruined it." She sighed. "I don't know what happened after she left. I don't know what happened between her and David that they split, but I can almost guarantee you it was her fault."_

 _"He cheated on her. With three othah women. At once, apparently."_

 _"Gene, that requires her to love him first. He didn't cheat on her. He decided he didn't want to bend to her whimsy anymore." She sighed again. "It's your decision if she stays or goes. I'm not going to take her from you. But I want you to think about what you're getting into. Even if she's changed, there's still part of her that's the same selfish, self-centered, manipulative brat that she's always been. And always will be."_


	26. The Truth

Gene stared down at the mug in her hands. Once she realized how long Olivia's stories would run, she eventually invited the eldest Jones sister up to her apartment. "But… Renee's not…"

"Not what?" Olivia sighed. "Gene, I know it's hard. Like I said, even if she's _changed_ , which I highly doubt, the fact remains that she's quite frankly a horrible person." She downed the rest of her coffee. "I'm leaving it up to you. If you're really in love with her, then the last thing I want to do is take her away from you. But, I understand if you don't want to have anything to do with her now, and if that's the case, I'll drag her home."

"Thanks…" She swallowed hard.

Downstairs, they could hear the door open and close. "Gene! I'm back!"

Olivia chuckled. "Speak of the devil."

"Gene? Are you feeling okay? I saw the door said the store's closed… Are you even here?" Renee shuffled around. "Am I just talking to myself…"

Gene stood up and made her way down the stairs, closely followed by Olivia. Renee turned with a grin. "There you are! Hey, is everything all right?"

"Short stack…" She clenched her jaw. Anger flared in her chest, though it was quickly cooled by a flood of disappointment. She glanced away while her emotions played tug-of-war.

Renee furrowed her brow. "Are you okay?" She inched forward. "Something wrong?"

"I imagine she's feeling quite confused now that she knows the truth, Ren. Something you never gave her." Olivia stepped out from behind Gene, a smirk toying with her lips.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Renee immediately glared at her. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see any of you again."

"No, you made it clear that you were running away to escape your problems." Olivia shoved her way past Gene. "And it was easy enough to find you. I just kept asking around for the clumsy, redheaded idiot."

Renee narrowed her eyes and tensed. "You just can't be happy if I'm happy, can you? I finally got my life on track and you show up to ruin it. Well you're shit outta luck this time. Gene and I are a team and nothing is going to change that. Right?" She looked at the shopkeeper.

"She told me everything." Gene took a deep breath. "Is it true? Did… Were you really…"

"Is what true?" Renee stomped up to Olivia. "What did you tell her?" She hissed, shoving the taller woman back against the wall.

Olivia chuckled. "The truth. I told her the truth. About _you_."

"That could mean anything!" She grit her teeth. "What did you _tell her_?!"

"About Davey. About you, growing up. About…" Gene shook her head. "Is it true that you led him on?"

Renee backed away from Olivia and turned to Gene. "It's… I mean, it's…"

"I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me if it's true."

Renee met her gaze. The air stilled for a moment as Renee gathered her thoughts. Gene could see the beginning of tears in her light blue eyes. "Well?" She swallowed hard, not quite wanting to know herself.

"… _Yes_." Renee didn't break eye contact. "It's true. I knew he loved me and I took advantage of it. I used him from the time we were seventeen until I left him in the Capital Wasteland. I never loved him. I was just desperate for someone to love _me_. He filled that need."

"And the rest of it?" Gene felt her disappointment give way to the anger. "About you as a kid?"

"What do you want from me?" Renee clenched her fists. "It's true, all right? I used people. I did things to show off and get attention. I hardly had any friends because if people didn't do what I wanted them to I'd drop them. Is that what you want to hear? You want the truth?" She stepped forward. "Fine. The truth is that I was a horrible, horrible person. I was a stone-cold bitch. I was never happy and I didn't want anyone else to be. I hated everything. I hated living. I hated my parents, my sisters; I hated _myself_ , damn it! But I'm not like that anymore. I changed. I realize what I did to others was wrong. Why do you think I work so hard now? I'm trying to make up for it!"

Gene remained silent, her face expressionless. Renee took it as a cue to continue.

"I love you, Gene. I… I didn't even know I could actually _feel_ love until I met you. I would never do anything to hurt you, you know that! I would sooner put a bullet in my head than know I hurt you. You mean… You mean everything to me. Please, you have to believe me." She shook her head as the tears threatened to spill. "Please…"

"How can I trust you? How do I know you're not just…lying to me?" Gene sighed. "How do I know you haven't been pulling the same tricks on me the whole time?"

Renee shook her head again, more vigorously. "No! I would never even _think_ of doing that to you! I-I've changed, I swear! I would do anything for you, anything in the whole goddamned world. You have to believe me. Please. Please, Gene."

Gene turned around to go back to her apartment. "Get out."

"Wh… What? I've been nothing but truthful with you. Don't you remember everything we've been through? Why would I throw it all away?!"

"I said, get out." She turned her head slightly.

Renee took a step toward her. "I went after you in the Ruins, Gene! I lost my _job_ for you!"

"Get out…" Gene felt herself reach her breaking point.

"I gave you _everything_ I had to give. I love you, and you told me you loved me too. So which one of us was lying that night?"

Gene whirled on her heel. "Get. The _fuck_. Out. Of. My. Store." She leveled a glare at the redhead, her chest rising and falling with each angered breath. Crimson rimmed her vision.

"Gene, please—"

"Get lost, Renee!"

Renee flinched at the outcry. She inhaled sharply and glanced at Olivia. "I hope you're _happy_." An errant tear streaked down her cheek.

Olivia shrugged. "You deserve everything that ever happens to you. Good or bad."

She turned to leave. Just before walking out into the still-falling rain, she looked back at Gene. "I'm…sorry," she whimpered, closing the door behind her.

Gene took a deep breath to calm herself. "You should go, too." She pushed past Olivia on her way up the stairs.

"I'll be in the Dugout Inn. I'll give you a few days to make up your mind. Sorry it came to this."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gene had a feeling Olivia didn't feel much in the way of sorrow. She heard the front door close again just as she reached the couch. Her fingers glided over the old fabric, feeling how years of wear and tear made it thin in places. Yet, Renee gladly slept there for two months without complaint.

She sat on the middle cushion. Her vision blurred and she laid down, curling into a ball.

* * *

Noodle barked when Renee finally walked in. He nipped at her heels as she went over to the desk and slammed her leg into the side to open her secret room. He whimpered when she went in without a word.

Renee didn't even bother using a glass. She opened a bottle of Rum & Nuka and began chugging it, not stopping until it was empty. Throwing it in a wastebasket next to her chair, she grabbed another bottle. And another. And another. And another and another until her arms were full.

"Boof." Noodle pawed at her leg as she passed him.

"It's over." She trudged up the stairs to her bed. She threw herself down and leaned against the wall, kicked off her boots, and popped the top off a bottle. "It's all over."

He whined and crept onto the mattress next to her.

She went at the bottle with the same energy as before. But halfway through, she choked, bringing it down to cough. Noodle whined again as she finished. She gasped for air. "D-damn it…"

The bottle shattered against the opposite wall.

Noodle leapt to his feet in alarm. When he realized there wasn't any danger, he laid down again. Renee leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. "I fucked up. I fucked everything up." Tears spilled down over her cheeks and she didn't bother trying to stop them. "God _damn it!_ " She slammed her fist into the wall, not caring it hurt.

The Nightstriker nuzzled her leg.

She pulled him into her lap and wrapped her arms around his body, burying her face in his fur. Her chest heaved. "I t-tried. I tried to explain but…" She bit back a sob. " _God_ , how could I have been so stupid…"

He looked up to lick her face.

"I love her. And I just…lost her." Renee took a breath. "I love her so much it _hurts_."

Noodle whimpered along with her as she continued to cry into his back. He waited until she'd worn herself out to lay next to her. Pawing at her arm, she lifted it enough for him to wriggle under and snuggle up next to her. She sniffled, holding him close. "Thanks, boy…"

In the darkness of her apartment, Renee fell asleep, one arm around Noodle and the other under her head as a pillow. She dreamt of Gene.


	27. Friendly Neighborhood Redhead

Olivia swirled her coffee as she watched the scene unfold. She'd convinced Scarlet to pour it in an old Nuka-Cola bottle so she could take it to-go, and she was quite thankful for it. Otherwise, she never would have gotten to witness the shouting match currently taking place.

"There's gotta be something, Gene! Please!"

"I sweah to god I'm gonna kick you outta heah if you don't leave!" Gene slammed down the pile of shirts she held.

Renee kept following her around the shop. "I'll do anything to prove myself to you. Anything at all. Just name it. You want me to go hunt down a Deathclaw? I'll go kill one with my _bare hands_. I don't care how stupid, or dangerous, or—"

" _Shut up already!_ "

Olivia quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Interesting…" She took a drink.

Gene raked her fingers through her hair and sighed. "Renee, listen to me. I don't… I don't know if I can trust you anymore, okay? How do I know you haven't been doing all of this for some kind of, I don't know, sick, twisted enjoyment? How do I know you're not treating me like Davey?" She turned pointedly to go back to the counter.

"One: you _killed_ Davey. I haven't tried to kill you, so obviously I don't feel the same. Two: have you _ever_ known me to do anything for sick enjoyment?" Renee leaned on the counter as Gene stood behind the register.

"No, but I've only known you for six months while your sistah has known you your whole life."

Renee shot a glare at Olivia, who waved back. "Don't remind me." She turned back to Gene. "What can I do to make you believe that I've changed?"

Gene took a deep breath and opened up her stockbook. "It's… It's not that easy. I just want to be left alone, all right? Just, I don't know, go help people around town or something. I don't care. I need time to think."

"Help people, got it! I can do that!" Renee dashed to the door. "I'll be back in a few days! You'll see!" She ran out into the rain.

Olivia stretched as she stood up from the stair. "Well, that was entertaining."

"I'm glad our misery makes you happy." Gene glared at her.

"It's not so much your misery as it is hers." She finished off her coffee. "Hm. Still raining, huh? I think I heard that Travis fellow say it was supposed to keep raining all week…"

"It's May. Rains a lot."

"What's that old adage? April showers bring May flowers? Huh. Well, perhaps that was true before the weather got fucked." Olivia smiled. "I'm going back to the Dugout Inn. Come find me if you ever make up your mind."

Gene said nothing.

"I'll see you around." She walked toward the door, shooting a wave over to Z0E as she did.

"Good-bye." The Assaultron offered no other words.

"Heh. Don't miss me too much, gals."

The bell above the door chimed as she left. Once she was gone, Z0E made her way to the counter. "Ma'am?"

"What is it?" Gene sounded tired, exhausted.

"If I may, I believe you should forgive Miss Jones."

She put her pencil down on the wood. "Not to be an ass, but you're a _robot_. This kinda stuff is really more for…humans."

The Assaultron whirred for a moment, then clicked twice. Renee's voice began coming out of her speakers.

 _"Yeah, well… If it makes her happy, it's worth it. I care about her and I want to help her out. Can I tell you something?"_

 _"Of course."_ Z0E's voice came next.

 _"I really, really like Gene. And doing stuff like this… Even if she never ends up caring about me the way I care about her, if I can just see her smile, it's all worthwhile. Do you understand that?"_

 _"I…believe so."_

 _"Great. And that's also not something you should tell her."_

 _"Of course not, Miss Jones."_ The recording ended.

Gene furrowed her brow. "When did you record that?"

"A few months ago, ma'am. When Miss Jones was staying with us due to her injury. She was setting up the mannequins in the market." She clicked again and this time Gene's voice played.

 _"You know… I think that, maybe, I wouldn't mind being more than just friends. I shouldn't get my hopes up. Aftah what she just went through, she probably won't wanna jump into a relationship anytime soon."_

Gene remembered that one. "I did say that…" She looked away. "God, I don't want to let her go, Z0E. But I just…"

"You purchased me to assist you with the store, not as a weapon. If my core functions can be reprogrammed, surely you humans are capable of undergoing a similar change." The robot turned around to return to work. "But that is just my opinion, ma'am."

"Reprogrammed…" Gene murmured to herself. She let the thought bounce around as she went back to business, trying to push Renee from her mind.

* * *

The shop was remarkably lacking in ginger for two days. Of course, Olivia stopped by each morning and evening to see if Gene and Renee had reconciled or decided to call it quits. "Just trying to stay on top of things," the blonde explained. Gene knew she was really just waiting for the dramatics.

Almost exactly forty-eight hours on the dot after Gene last saw Renee, the redhead finally walked in the store again from the drizzling rain. "Renee, wheah have you been?" She ignored the surprised choke from Olivia and met her girlfriend by the door.

"I've been busy." Renee's hair was down and her clothes were covered in mud. On closer inspection, it was obvious she was soaking wet. Water dripped off her jacket onto the floor and she kept swiping at her eyes to clear them.

"Doing what?" Gene glanced her head to toe and back again. "You look awful."

"I helped Abbot patch up the barracks, helped Myrna put up some new Anti-Synth devices, found some parts for Piper, cleared out the stable for the brahmin, cleaned up the mutfruit orchard, got all the trash out of the water supply, and then a bunch of other stuff." She took a deep breath and her shoulders sagged. " _And_ I gave every last cap I had to Pastor Clements so he can buy stuff for that homeless shelter he's been wanting to build."

Gene blinked rapidly. "Holy hell, you did _all that_? In just two days?"

"It's amazing what you can accomplish if you don't stop to sleep, eat, or drink anything."

Behind them, Olivia nearly spit her coffee. "Ren, are you insane?! You spent _two straight days_ in the rain without sleeping or eating?"

Renee paid her no mind. "I love you. And I would do anything for you. I… I wanted to prove how much I've changed. No one paid me anything for all the work I did. I didn't ask for anything in return. I don't _want_ anything in return. All I want…" She gazed up at Gene. "All I want is you."

"Short stack…" Gene grabbed her in an embrace, not caring the woman's clothes were wet. "I didn't fall in love with who you _were_. I love you for who you _are_." She pulled away and tucked some stray hair behind her ear. "Because you're kind, and generous, and—" her eyes narrowed as her hand brushed against Renee's forehead, "—and you _definitely_ have a fever. Are you feeling all right?"

"I've been better…" Renee sniffled and cleared her throat. "I'll be okay."

"You should really go rest." She steered her toward the staircase. "Head on up and I'll be theah in a minute."

"I-I can go back to my own apa-a-a—" She sneezed. "Apartment."

"Just go."

Renee squeezed past Olivia without so much as a glance.

Gene turned to the elder Jones. "Well. As you can see, we won't be breaking up anytime soon."

"Your decision, I suppose." Olivia stood up and shook her head. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You know, people _can_ change. Maybe you should give it a try."

The blonde stopped just as she was passing Gene. "Since you insist on dating my little sister, I'm only going to say this once. If you _ever_ hurt her, I will hunt you down. Got it?"

"I can't possibly hurt her more than you do." Gene glared at her from the corner of her eye.

"Trust me. Being wounded by someone you love is ten times worse than being wounded by someone you hate." Olivia kept walking. "I'll be in town for another day or two before heading back. I'd like to have dinner with Renee before I leave. Pass on the message, won't you?"

"And why should I?" Gene turned.

Olivia stood in the doorway. She looked up at the sky for a moment before sighing. "As much as we don't like each other, I haven't seen her in almost four years. She's still my family, idiot or not."

"She's actually pretty smaht."

"Heh. I'll believe that when she's not jumping into brahmin pens or running off with strange men." She smiled slightly. "Take care of her, okay?" Just as she stepped outside, she stopped. "And Gene?"

Gene waited patiently, for either an insult or some backwards advice, she wasn't sure.

"When she's sick, she likes cuddles. Or, well, _sympathy snuggles_ , as she calls them. Just a heads up."

"I'll be sure to delivah." Gene watched the woman go, noting she flipped the sign on the door to _Closed_.

She wasted no time in going upstairs. Renee's boots were by the wall, and a quick peek in the bathroom showed she'd laid out all her clothes over the tub to dry. Gene slid off her own shoes and slipped into the bed.

"Hey," she whispered, pulling in Renee.

Renee responded with a pathetic whimper. She poked her head out from under the blankets and sniffled. "I'm sorry about all this. If I'd known Olivia was going to show up I would've explained everything ages ago. I just…don't like to think about it."

"I undahstand. But like I said, I love you for who you are now, not who you were." She pressed a kiss to Renee's forehead. "By the way, what made you decide to start being a decent human being?"

"I'll tell you later…" Renee rolled over on her other side, pulling the blankets tight. "I'm sleepy…"

Gene pressed against her, draping one arm over her stomach to hold her close. "Get some rest, short stack." She nuzzled the redhead's shoulder before leaning in to plant another kiss on her neck.

Within moments Renee's breathing evened out into a steady, if not wheezy, rhythm. She coughed a few times but was otherwise quiet. Gene sighed as she decided to settle in for her own mid-morning nap.

 _Now this? A girl could get used to this._


	28. Another Order

Renee didn't awake until the next morning. She was a little surprised, at first, to recognize Gene's ceiling above her; but then she remembered the previous day's adventure and realized what exactly she'd done. "Shit…" She swiped a hand across her face and pushed herself up.

"Good morning to you too."

Gene's voice stopped her. She turned her head to see Gene standing nearby, hands at her back to clip her bra on. Heat rose in her cheeks. "H-how long…"

"Well, you slept for almost twenty-four hours. You must've needed it." She turned and walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling?" She brushed back some stray auburn-red hair as she felt over Renee's forehead.

Renee, meanwhile, could feel her blush extending up into her hairline and down her neck. "U-um…" Her eyes strayed over Gene's abs and up to her bosom. She swallowed hard. _Damn it, why doesn't she take the time to put clothes on…_

"Hm, still pretty warm. You really should've known bettah…" Gene sighed, taking her hand away. "But I guess it's kind of my fault that you did that, isn't it?"

Renee's gaze trailed lower, down to where Gene's pants were fastened just under her belly button. _If I just…reach out…_

"Short stack?"

Her head snapped up. "I-I'm okay."

"Yeah, and you sound horrible."

"That's not…" Renee cleared her throat. "That's not true." She scowled. Her voice sounded thick, no matter what she did. "Ugh…"

Gene sat on the edge of the bed and reached out for Renee's hand. "I'm…sorry. For everything. I shouldn't have let her get into my head like that. I don't know what I was thinking." She snorted. "I wasn't thinking."

"I should've told you everything before. I wasn't exactly truthful with you when you asked about my life back home. And I should've been. But I promise, from now on, anything you want to know, I'll tell you. I won't hide it." She turned to sneeze.

"You should rest."

"Rest? I just got done sleeping for a whole day! I've got stuff I need to do—"

Gene shoved her back against the bed when she tried to get up. "Renee Jones, you lie down right now. I know you bettah than that. If I let you go back to your own apahtment then you'll work all day. You're going to stay put whethah you like it or not."

"You know, if I didn't have such a bad cold that'd be kinda sexy." Renee waggled her eyebrows. "Give me another order."

"If you didn't have such a bad cold I'd punch you." Gene rolled her eyes and went to finish getting dressed. She tugged on a t-shirt, hiding her body from Renee's wandering gaze. "And just for the record, you're not getting _anything_ until you're bettah."

She stuck her bottom lip out in a pout. "Not even sympathy snuggles?"

"I _guess_ snuggles are all right…" Gene smiled and turned to go into the kitchen. "Want something to eat?"

Renee looked at the calendar tacked to the wall and saw it was Saturday, which explained why Gene wasn't in any hurry to open the shop. "I, uh… Yeah." She laid back against the bed. "Hey, since you're keeping me here against my will, can you go check on Noodle later?"

"Already sent Z0E ovah theah earliah. The mutt's fine."

"Just admit you like Noodle already."

Gene snorted and didn't respond. Renee sighed, trying to relax as much as her clogged sinuses would allow. _I'd kill for some of Mom's radchicken soup right about now…_ She let her mind wander. Turning her head, she could stare out over the balcony to the rest of the city. Not, of course, that there was ever much to see.

"Heah ya go."

She felt Gene press something into her hand. She looked down. "You made soup?"

"I mean, sorta. It's what my mom used to make for me." Gene sat on the edge of the bed again as Renee began eating. "So, you owe me a story."

"I do?" Renee swallowed. "Hey, this isn't bad." Well, she assumed, at least. She couldn't taste much.

Gene nodded. "About what made you change."

"Oh, yeah. That." She took a few more bites. "Well… I hadn't made it far after leaving Rivet City. That's where Davey and I lived for a while. I was just trying to get to Megaton so I could hitch a ride with the caravans, but I barely made it to the river when this massive storm blew in."

Gene gave a low whistle. "Damn. Where'd you end up hiding out?"

"I…didn't." Renee looked away. "I walked right through it. I didn't care if I made it to Megaton or not. I didn't care what happened to me. So I kept going right on through the storm until I couldn't walk anymore." She kept eating. "The next thing I remember is waking up in a farmhouse. These two kids found me and their parents were kind enough to let me stay with them for a while."

"Sounds like something you'd get yourself into." Gene smiled slightly, but it disappeared just as quick.

Renee shrugged. "Yeah, kind of. At the time, though… I think a part of me was trying to die. I didn't feel like I had anything left to do. No one cared if I lived or died. I didn't… I didn't deserve to live." She gazed up at Gene. "That's what I told Lauren. She was the kids' mother and she convinced me I was wrong." She chuckled at the memories. "She got so tired of me putting myself down all the time that she started smacking me with whatever she was holding when I did it. But one time she was holding a Mirelurk egg and, well…"

Gene laughed along with her. "All ovah ya?"

"It took me an hour to get all the egg out of my hair." Renee sighed. "I wanted to make it up to Lauren and the kids. And to myself. So I decided to start living for everyone else instead of me. Sure, it's not the most comfortable sometimes, but I like to think I made a difference in some folks' lives. Even if it doesn't matter at the end, I'm sure it matters to whoever I help. Right?"

"I think you're exactly right. That explains why you always want to help everyone." Gene took the now-empty bowl. "And now, you need to rest."

"Snuggles?" Renee burrowed down into the blankets. "Pwease?"

"Fine, and don't evah say _pwease_ again."

Renee gave a giggle as Gene nestled in next to her. "Heh, but it worked." She looped an arm around her girlfriend and sighed as Gene pulled her close. "Thanks."

"Anytime, short stack." A moment later… "Get your damn hand off my ass."

"Pwease?"

" _Short stack!_ "

* * *

The next day, Renee felt well enough to see Olivia one final time. They met at the Power Noodles stand, in full view of the Marketplace, "Just in case she tries anything," she'd said. She was surprised to see Olivia already seated and sipping at a Gwinnett Stout when she arrived. "You don't waste any time."

"Always make time for booze." Olivia arched an eyebrow as Renee sat down next to her. "You must be feeling better."

"Not really, but Gene told me you wanted to see me." She got Takahashi's attention. "Two bowls, please."

The robot passed them off and took her caps.

Olivia hummed in her throat. "You realize the situation you're in, correct?"

"Trust me, the irony is not lost on me." Renee began shoveling noodles into her mouth. "So what did you want?"

"I wanted to see you before I leave." Olivia picked at her own bowl. "A lot's changed since you left. Sharon and Mike bought a casino."

"They did?"

"Yeah. _The Deck House_ , they call it. Only casino for miles with Caravan tables. They practically run the town now. Well, it's more like a city. Lotta people came in with the casino."

Renee swallowed hard and reached for Olivia's Gwinnett. "Sounds like a successful business."

"It is." Olivia smacked her hand away. "Don't even think about it. Get your own drink."

The redhead ordered a Nuka-Cola with a grumble.

"Dad sold some land since I'm the only one around to run the farm." She tapped her chin. "I think that's just about it."

Renee took a break and stared at her sister. "What'd you actually want?"

"All right. Here's the deal. I'm not gonna tell Dad about your little arrangement with Gene. Unlike you, I don't find joy in outing people." Her eyes narrowed.

"I was _ten_."

"Anyway, I won't tell Dad on _one_ condition." She poked the tip of Renee's nose.

Renee crossed her eyes trying to follow Olivia's finger. She blinked. "Which is?"

"Write Mom a letter and do _not_ mention anything that's happened these last few days." She produced a pencil and some homemade paper from her bag. "I promised her that if I couldn't bring you home I'd at least bring back something. So start writing."

"Okay, okay, god… No need to get pushy…" Renee grabbed the pencil and began penning out her thoughts.

 _Mom—_

 _Obviously Olivia managed to find me. I've been living in Diamond City, in the Commonwealth (that's north of the Capital Wasteland). I've been doing okay these last few years. I haven't changed much. I mean, I guess I look a little thinner, but I haven't grown any._

"Ugh, I have no idea what to tell her." She tapped the pencil against her temple. "What would you tell her?"

Olivia snorted. "How about, 'Sorry for being such a jackass and running away?' That'd be a good start."

"Remind me to never ask you for help, you useless sack of flesh."

 _I know it's been four years since you last saw me, and I'm sorry I ran away like I did. If it helps any, Davey is dead now and he ended up cheating on me with 3 other girls (at the same time, the bastard!) so I left him. He sorta came after me and my friend shot him. In the face. Actually she shot his face off, but that's not the point. _

Olivia looked over her shoulder. "So what _is_ the point, genius?"

"Hey, back off!" Renee batted her away.

 _Honestly, I miss you guys. A lot. Olivia's been telling me about what's happened since I've been gone. I can't believe Sharon and Mike bought a casino. I knew he wanted to go into business for himself, but that seems like a bit of an overkill. She also said that you and Dad sold some land. I guess it was a bit much for just Olivia and Dad to handle, wasn't it?_

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost."

 _It took a while, but I managed to get an apartment here in Diamond City, but I spend a lot of time at my friend's place. I also found a baby Nightstriker and trained it. His name is Noodle. I used to be a caravan guard but now I scrap things for a living. Yes, I make enough caps. It's okay. I have enough to eat and I'm careful not to work too much. My friend makes sure of that._

Renee wrote a quick farewell and signed her name with a flourish in the old Pre-War cursive. "There. Short, sweet, and to the point."

"Good enough for me." Olivia grabbed it and stuffed it in her bag. She finished off her beer. "Well, it's been fun, but I gotta head back home. Don't want to miss my train."

"Your train?"

"Yeah, you know how they got a few stops up and running along that old train track that goes through the middle of town? It's expanded. But the railway doesn't really like to run trains out too far because Raiders like to make the train cars explode." She stood up and stretched. "So it's kind of a long wait in between trains. Don't wanna miss it."

Renee nodded and got to her feet. "Yeah, makes sense. Well… Good luck." She held out her hand.

"Come here, you idiot." Olivia tugged her in for a hug.

Renee pulled away after a few moments. "Be careful on the way home, okay?"

"Eh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She pulled a revolver from the holster on her thigh. "Nothing I can't handle out there."

Olivia waved as she walked away toward the front gates. Renee watched her go until she disappeared into the crowd. "Bye," she whispered, unsure when or if she would ever see her sister again.


	29. Mrs Piper Wright-Howard

"GENE! Gene, Gene, Gene, _Gene_ , Gene!"

Both Renee and the shopkeeper were startled as Piper blasted through the front door and immediately began yelling out her name. Gene blinked rapidly. "I'm right heah." She quirked an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"You're never going to believe what happened! I mean, you probably will, but—" Piper waved her hand. "I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Listen! Blue asked me to marry him!"

Renee grinned. "Hey, that's great! Congrats!"

"Sounds to me like _you_ need a wedding dress." Gene smirked and walked around the counter. "You've come to the right place."

Piper nodded. She reached into her coat and pulled out two envelopes. "Well, and to give you two invitations!"

"Really? You're inviting _us_ to your wedding?" Renee took the invites. "What'd we do to warrant such an honor?"

"You're both friends of ours. I mean, Gene's helped me out a few times with clothes-related emergencies and you helped clear out that Raider camp with us once. And I see you two around all the time. Why wouldn't we be friends?"

Renee and Gene shared a glance. Renee shrugged. "Well, that's true. All right, we'll come. Wouldn't miss _your_ wedding for the world."

Gene ruffled Renee's hair. "And I'll be theah to make sure _someone_ doesn't drink all the alcohol."

"Hey! I've been drinking a lot less since I met you!"

"Yeah, I know about the 'Gene Room', short stack."

Piper giggled at the interaction. "I'm so glad you two are finally dating. Nat and I started betting on how long it would take." She rubbed the back of her neck. "Unfortunately, I had to shell out fifty caps…"

Gene rolled her eyes and began showing Piper her selection of wedding attire. She pulled out her sewing supplies once Piper made a decision and began making adjustments, taking notes and trying very hard not to stick the poor girl with pins in her alterations. "Now you know I've got suits too," she said, mumbling between the pins between her teeth.

"Oh, yeah, I told Blue but he said he already has something to wear."

"Typical." Renee sat on a stool nearby. "Well, as long as he looks nice, I guess…"

Gene lifted up the hem of the dress to fit Piper's height. "Oh you are _not_ wearing your boots down the aisle."

"I mean, I don't have any other shoes…" Piper shrugged.

"Don't move." Gene tugged things back into position. "You will aftah today."

It didn't take much longer for Gene to finish pinning the alterations. She showed the reporter her assortment of shoes and soon enough had Piper picking out a pair of modest flats. "I'll bring everything to the Castle when we come, don't worry. You can pay me aftah everything's said and done."

The bell jingled as Piper left. Renee glanced at Gene. "You know, we should probably find something to wear too."

"Good point. Hm… Well, I've got some dresses that I know would fit you." She scrunched her nose. "I'll probably be bettah off fitting into a suit than trying to find a dress long enough for me."

"I bet you'd look good in a suit. We've got time, go try one on."

Renee leaned back against the counter as Gene went into the changing room. She could hear the taller woman rustling around and heard a faint _zzzz!_ as a zipper was fastened. "How long does it take you to put on a suit, come on!" She teased.

"All right, all right, keep your shirt on…" Gene threw back the curtain and walked out, still tucking her shirt into her slacks. "Pants are a bit long, but I can fix that no problem." She tugged on the waistcoat to straighten it out. "What do you think?"

" _Hnngh…_ " Renee clenched her jaw. Her eyes flitted up and down Gene, taking in the soft lavender dress shirt and charcoal-grey slacks and waistcoat. Gene had left the top few buttons of the shirt undone, exposing just a touch of cleavage. _Ohhh that's hot._ "You're wearing a suit to the wedding."

Gene rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. "I don't know, is it really—"

" _Wear the goddamn suit_."

Gene cocked an eyebrow. Her lips curled back in a sly smile. "Oh, I know why you want me to wear it." She walked toward Renee. "I can practically _feel_ you blushing from heah."

"I-I'm not…" Renee straightened up and tugged away the scarf around her neck. "I'm just warm."

"No you're not." She closed the space between them. "You liar."

Renee tried to step away but felt the counter press into her back. She looked away. "It's not my fault you're so damn attractive, you know."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

She began to repeat herself and felt Gene tilt her head up. "It's not my fault you're…"

"I'm…?" Gene continued to smirk.

"…So goddamn _hot_."

"You're sweet."

Renee leaned into the kiss Gene offered. She whimpered once the taller woman pulled away. "Hmph."

"Well, aren't you gonna come help me out of this thing?" Gene turned coyly from where she was _clearly_ walking toward the staircase to the apartment.

Renee nodded and dashed after her. "Z0E, you're in charge of the store!" She shouted, hands already at her belt.

* * *

"Well?"

"She's fine, she's fine. Just a small teah. Not too hahd to fix up." Gene settled back in her seat. "Any minute now."

"They really didn't hold back for this, did they?" Renee looked around.

The Castle's courtyard was set up to house the large wedding, as Piper and Nate had invited nearly two hundred guests. Stringed lights hung above them and a large stage and dance floor occupied one half of the space. Apparently Nate had even managed to convince Magnolia to come perform. With a _live_ band.

Everyone stood and Louis Armstrong's "What A Wonderful World" began playing from the old speakers, softly crackling through the wires. From their seats at the innermost section of the aisle, Renee and Gene could see Nick Valentine walking Piper toward the altar. The reporter winked at them as she passed. Renee gave her a thumbs up while Gene nodded with a smile.

Once the pair made it to where Nate was waiting, Codsworth began the ceremony. "Now Mr. Valentine, I'm quite aware that you're not Miss Wright's father and as such won't be giving her away, but might we at least have your blessing over this union?"

Nick chuckled. "Sure. There aren't very many men that I think could keep up with Piper, but Nate's the best one I've seen. Make her happy, kid. You're a good man."

Piper hugged the old synth tightly before he sat down next to Ellie. "Thanks, Nicky," she whispered.

Codsworth continued when Piper moved into position. "We are all gathered here today for a very special occasion… An occasion I haven't witnessed in over two hundred years…"

Renee rolled her eyes. She leaned over toward Gene. "Here we go," she hissed.

Nate cleared his throat. "Uh, Cods?" He gestured with his hand for the robot to hurry up.

"Ah, quite right sir. Ahem. Well then, we are gathered on this fine evening to witness the union of Miss Piper Wright and Mr. Nate Howard. If anyone has any objections as to why these two shouldn't be wed, you're free to take those complaints to Strong."

Almost everyone's heads turned to see the large Super Mutant standing in the back with a super sledge in his hands. "Strong has no objections!" He bellowed, snorting.

Everyone turned back to the front.

"Wonderful! Do you have the rings?"

Nate turned to a young man, who handed off the rings. Nate slipped one band on Piper's finger.

"Sir, repeat after me. I, Nate Howard—"

"I, Nate Howard—"

"—do vow on this day—"

"—do vow on this day, and every day after it, to love you no matter what the Commonwealth throws at us. I will let nothing tear us apart, and I will not leave your side until the day I die." Nate smirked a little at Codsworth's _harrumph_ of displeasure.

The robot turned to Piper. "And now you, Miss Piper. Unless you have it memorized."

Piper slid the other ring on Nate's hand. "I, Piper Wright, do vow on this day and every day after it, to love you no matter what the Commonwealth throws at us. I will let nothing tear us apart, and I will not leave your side until the day I die." She gazed up at him.

Codsworth sniffled—or at least, imitated a sniffling noise. "Oh sir, this is the happiest day of my life!"

"Cods…" Nate smiled at the robot patiently.

"Right then! Barring any other interruptions, by the power 'vested in me by General Atomics—and the fact there isn't an organized government around anymore—I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Piper leapt forward, throwing her arms around Nate's neck, and kissed him. He stumbled but caught himself in time to return it. Nat and the young man both looked at each other with equal expressions of disgust. Once the happy couple pulled away, Nate turned to his guests. "Let the reception begin!"

At once the band on stage began to play and Magnolia walked out, grabbed the microphone, and began to sing.

Renee stuck close to Gene as the other guests mingled and the booze began to flow. The redhead held a Nuka-Cola Dark and looked around. "Damn, I didn't even think he knew this many people." She kept her eyes trained on a few women by the bar, clearly a few bottles in.

"That would be Blu, Kaite, and, well, Cait." A man stood next to them with a beer he sipped.

Renee took another look at the three and noticed Blu, the young man, seemed to be more keeping an eye on the two women. She blinked. "Is… Is one of them…"

"Part-ghoul? Yes."

"And who are _you_?" Gene tilted her head.

"Pardon." He grinned and held out a hand. "Nate Stark, at your service."

Renee shook it once. "You seem to know a lot of people."

"I tend to listen more than most." He smiled.

Gene nudged her girlfriend. "I wish someone else did that."

"Hmph."

A group of three people walked over—two men and a person who introduced themselves as simply Doc—and joined the conversation. Elwood, the tallest of the three, began pointing out some other interesting characters. "See, there's Rosa—She brought her knives to the wedding…"

Indeed, a short woman with black hair was showing off two deadly looking blades to another woman. She turned and showcased the scar taking up most of the right side of her face. "Well, Cherry _is_ a good audience…" Doc commented, chuckling.

"Kid probably got into the booze again." Michael rolled his eyes. He wore a longcoat with NCR blazoned on the lapel and spoke with an accent that denoted he was _not_ from the Commonwealth.

"Kid? Aren't they older than you?" Elwood raised an eyebrow.

Michael didn't respond.

As they began talking weapons, Gene and Renee politely ducked out and went back to get another drink; a Rum and Nuka for Renee, and a regular Nuka-Cherry for Gene. Just as they picked up their drinks, they overheard someone say something about Vim soda. Gene looked around until she found the offending party. "What?"

"I said, Vim would be better." The woman scowled at the bottle of Nuka-Cola in her hand.

"Anita, I don't think anyone drinks Vim but you…" Another girl with silvery hair sat next to her at a small table.

Renee sat herself in an empty chair next to the blonde—Anita, apparently—with a smile. "How's it taste with rum?"

"How should I know, I don't drink that often." Anita's gaze flicked to Gene as the shopkeeper sat next. "Hey, I remember you! I sold you Z0E!"

"Anita?" Gene grinned. "I was wondering what happened to you!"

"You two know each other?" Renee glanced between them.

"I used to live in Diamond City. Left a few years ago but before I did I sold Gene here that Assaultron. You, uh, still have her, right?" Anita took a drink.

Gene nodded. "Z0E's great. She's really helped out a lot."

Renee took a moment to flag down one of the waiters and got another drink. She looked to the other woman. "How do you know Nate?"

"I'm part of the Minutemen." Her lips pulled back in a small smile. "I'm Helen. Helen Hope."

"Yeah, but you want to be Helen _Garvey_ , right?" Anita smirked.

"A-Anita!" Helen's face turned bright red and she stared down in her lap.

The four women shared a laugh and continued to talk as the rest of the reception went on around them. With her attention diverted elsewhere, Gene didn't even realize Renee had left until Helen tapped her shoulder and asked what to do with all the empty alcohol bottles. Her eyes widened. "God _damn it_ short stack!"

"Mind if I sit here, ladies?" Magnolia flashed them all a smile and set her own glass of water on the table.

"Oh, uh, go for it!" Anita nodded.

Gene craned her neck to look around. "Wheah the hell is she…"

Helen tapped her again. "Um, Gene, isn't that your friend?"

The microphone suddenly squealed. Gene groaned and sunk down in her chair. "Oh no…"


	30. That Wicked Feeling

Songs are "Don't Stop Me Now" cover by The Foxes and "The Longest Time" by Billy Joel

* * *

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen! How's everyone feeling tonight?"

While the rest of the guests cheered and answered Gene was at a loss for what to do. "Short stack, get down from theah!" She hissed under her breath.

Renee flashed a smile where she stood at the microphone. "So I'm not your scheduled entertainment. I mean hey, Magnolia can't sing forever, she's not a robot." A ripple of chuckles flowed through the crowd. "But you know, just because she's on a break doesn't mean the party has to stop. So I figured I'd take over for a little bit."

While she turned to talk to the band for a moment, Gene looked to Magnolia. "Why'd you let her get up theah?!"

"She seems like she knows what she's doing. Just let her have her fun, sweetheart."

Renee gripped the microphone. "This one was always popular back home." A moment passed before the band began to play. " _Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time._ "

Gene blinked rapidly. "She nevah told me she could sing."

Beside her, Magnolia hummed deep in her throat. "She's got quite the set of pipes, I'll give her that."

" _…Don't stop me, 'cause I'm having a good time, having a good time…_ One, two, three, four!" Renee removed the mic head from the stand and slid along the stage as the band escalated into the song. " _I'm a shootin' star leaping through the sky, like a tiger defying the laws of gravity!_ "

To Gene's horror, Anita whistled loudly and cheered. "Yeah, you go girl!"

"Anita, don't encourage her!"

A few people got up from their seats and began to make use of the dance floor in front of the stage, including Nate and Piper. Gene groaned as the song continued. "I mean yeah she's good but she's gonna do something, I know it." She slumped down in her chair.

Renee didn't so much dance around on stage as she sauntered, moving just enough to keep attention but not so much to lose her place in the song or her breath. " _Travelin' at the speed of light, I wanna make a super-sonic man outta you!_ " She curled her hand into a gun and pointed at Nate, pretending to shoot him with a grin.

As the song continued Gene had to admit Renee had talent. Her voice had a lower, rich quality to it that sounded almost sultry. Or perhaps that was just Gene getting flustered, she couldn't quite tell which. "Wondah why she nevah told me she could sing or anything…" She mumbled to no-one in particular.

"Maybe she's embarrassed?" Helen tilted her head slightly.

"Doubt it. Not if she's performing in front of a whole group like this." Gene leaned back. She crossed her legs and her foot tapped the air to the beat.

" _I am a satellite, I'm out of control. I'm a sex machine ready to reload! Like an atom bomb, about to oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-explode!_ "

Gene nearly spit her drink at the hip thrust Renee added to the line. "Sh-short stack!"

Anita clapped her on the back. "You've got quite a taste in women."

"Shut up…"

" _Two hundred degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Farenheit! Travelin' at the speed of light, I wanna make a super-sonic woman of you!_ " Renee looked directly at Gene and winked, flashing a coy smile.

Gene felt her cheeks turn red and buried her face in her hands. "No no no no no…"

The song ended soon enough, the last sounds of the tinkling hi-hat echoing with Renee's humming harmonization. She gave a quick bow as the crowd clapped. "Thank you, it was my pleasure. _Trust me_." She winked again. "Magnolia, you ready to come back up here or should I try to pull another chart out of thin air?"

"Go for it, honey!" Magnolia laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

Renee put her hand over the microphone and consulted the band. Snippets of their conversation were caught by the mic. "…I know it's an old one… Yeah, I just… no just back-up… You're a drummer and can't snap? Okay… Sounds good. Let's do it." She turned back around and cleared her throat. "All right, one more then. So this next one I think all of us here can relate to. We all have someone or something in our lives that keep us tethered here. I know… I know I do." She looked toward Gene. "And… We really don't do enough to thank them."

Instead of the band striking up again, the back-up singers Magnolia hired as well as several musicians—minus the drummer, who apparently couldn't—began snapping their fingers and harmonizing in the background.

" _If you said goodbye to me tonight, there would still be music left to write._ "

This song wasn't so much one to dance to as it was to sit and enjoy. Gene kept her gaze trained on her girlfriend. She couldn't help the smile that gradually crept onto her face. There was something…deeper in Renee's choice of song that wasn't lost on her. She felt her heart beat in her chest and she couldn't wait until the redhead came down off stage.

" _I had second thoughts at the start. I said to myself, hold on to your heart. Now I know the woman that you are. You're wonderful so far, and it's more than I hoped for._ "

They made eye contact and Gene saw her almost stumble.

Renee wrapped up the song shortly after that and set the microphone back on the stand. "Thanks again. All right, Magnolia, that's all I got in me. You're gonna have to take it from here." She began clapping as Magnolia walked back up. "Magnolia, everybody!"

The guests cheered as the singers switched out and Magnolia began performing again. Gene met Renee as she was stepping off the wooden stairs. "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" She asked, reaching to cup her cheek.

"It never came up. I don't really sing a lot anymore…" Renee smiled weakly. "I hope it was okay."

"Okay? You were great! Wicked, even!" Gene led her back to one of the support beams of the stage, away from view. "The good kind of wicked."

"I'm glad you liked it."

Gene leaned her other arm above her head against the wood. "I love you," she murmured, tracing Renee's bottom lip with her thumb.

"I love you too." Renee got up on her toes to kiss her.

Her lips tasted sweet with just a subtle hint of alcohol, but for once Gene didn't care. Right now, she had her girlfriend pinned, and Renee was all she wanted at the moment.

* * *

The cool night air tousled her hair and she pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders. Renee rested her head on her knees. In a matter of hours she and Gene would make the trip back to Diamond City, back to Noodle and Z0E, back to the store. Back to reality. But…

She'd managed to find a clock somewhere in the Castle and discovered it was a little past one in the morning when she first climbed up to the top of the wall. She figured now it had to be closer to two. Her chest tightened and she shivered. She never could sleep when she had so much booze. And what was she thinking, drinking that much?

"Short stack? What are you doing up heah?"

Renee turned her head to see Gene walking toward her. "I couldn't sleep."

"I noticed." Gene sat down next to her with a groan and yawned. "I got worried when I woke up and you were gone."

"S-sorry." Renee sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I didn't…" She clenched her jaw. Hadn't she done enough crying for the evening?

Gene shifted and put a hand on her back, rubbing circles through the blanket. "Renee? Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm sorry, when I drink I get…emotional." Renee chuckled and wiped at her eyes again. "I'm trying to get over it."

"You know you can tell me. I'm heah for you. Please."

Renee turned toward her. Half of Gene's face was obscured by shadow, but the moon illuminated the other half. Her eyes looked absolutely brilliant in the pale light. Not for the first time, she wondered what she did to deserve such a caring, beautiful woman in her life. She looked down and her shoulders began to tremble. "I'm…no good for you," she whispered finally, shaking her head.

"Short stack—"

"Listen to me, Gene. You're smart, and strong, and beautiful, and everything I wish I could be. You're kind. The only person I've ever seen you be mean to is Becky. And I just… You could do so much better than me." Renee felt tears gather in her eyes again. "I'm just a dumb kid. I keep thinking over and over again how much trouble I've caused you and I'm so, so sorry."

Gene found Renee's hands where they gripped the blanket and held them in her own. "Renee, look at me."

The redhead looked up.

"I wish I could tell you how much bettah my life has become because of you. I-I'm not as good with words as you are, but believe me when I say that having you with me is one of the best things to evah happen. When my parents died, I thought that was the end. I almost _died_ because I was so lost. I didn't have anyone to turn to. But…" She swiped an errant tear from her girlfriend's face with her thumb. "But now I have you. And yeah, maybe you caught me off-guard when you took me to the bah, and sure, at the beginning I was more concerned with making sure you didn't ask Pipah out for a drink first."

Renee choked out a giggle.

"But then I realized I wanted your friendship. I _need_ it. I need you, Renee." She sighed and pressed her forehead against the redhead's. "I don't know how to make you see that. When I look at you, I don't see what you see; I see the woman I love and I want to make you happy. And I will do everything I can to make sure you are."

Renee remained silent. Then… "Thank you."  
"You're… You're welcome." Gene held her close, resting her chin on Renee's shoulder. "And maybe next time lay off the booze a bit, huh?"

Renee laughed weakly.

They stayed in their embrace for a few moments more before pulling away. Gene shivered. "Share the blanket, why don'tcha."

Renee handed it off so Gene could wrap it around her shoulder while the redhead got comfortable in her lap. They both gazed up at the clear night sky, watching the stars against the black abyss. "Dark as a moonless night…" Renee mumbled. "Remember when you asked me what hair color my crush had and that's how I responded?"

"Yeah, I remembah." Gene snorted. "Still one of the cheesiest things I've evah heard."

"Hey, Gene?"

"Yeah?"

Renee shifted against her. "I think you're pretty wicked."

Gene hugged the blanket tighter around them. "I think you're pretty wicked too."

 _~Fin~_


End file.
